Obra del Destino
by ValSmile
Summary: [U/A] Continuación del fic ¿Cómo te llamas?. Korra y Mako se conocieron de una manera diferente en aquella fiesta. Ahora se han vuelto a ver, después de un tiempo. Esta vez quieren hacer las cosas de manera correcta. Salir, conversar, mimar, cortejar. Todo esto envuelto en un complicado ambiente universitario en Ciudad República. [Con contenido Lemon]
1. Reencuentro

**ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER**

Nota: esta historia es la continuación del One Shot que escribí **"¿Cómo te llamas?" **para que más o menos tengan una idea de como va esta historia. Sucedió que después de que escribí ese fic, se me vinieron muchas ideas de como continuarlo, pero no podía tener el mismo nombre así que decidí hacer la continuación, pero en un fic nuevo. Y bueno, si tienen dudas ustedes sólo me preguntan. Es el primer fic largo que pretendo escribir de Avatar (claro que esto es un universo alternativo) pero que está ubicado en Ciudad República.

Mmmm, que más. Bueno bien saben que Legend of Korra no me pertenece, Y MENOS A NICKELODEON! sólo pertenece a los dioses Bryke! Y esto es sin fines de lucro, sólo por mera diversión.

Y de antemano gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mis locuras (:

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**"Reencuentro"**

Ciudad República estaba tranquila. Todos los jóvenes en la mañana se dirigían a sus respectivas universidades o trabajos a cumplir con la rutina del día. Se venía fines de Junio y un grupo de chicos rendía una de las prueba de Inglés, antes de comenzar con el examen final. Era el primer año de estudio para Korra, pero el inglés no era su fuerte.

Ella se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, hace una semana atrás habían celebrado el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga Asami, y no había reparado ni siquiera en estudiar para sacar una nota decente. Y qué decir del resto de la semana, Korra se encontraba en las nubes y nadie sabía por qué. Mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos mordiendo la punta del lápiz grafito el profesor carraspeó algo molesto. Ella era la única que quedaba en el salón y cuando la muchacha se percató de eso, al mirar a todos lados, empezó a responder al azar las alternativas que se le presentaron en ese odioso papel.

Korra bufó de mala manera y se levantó de su asiento para entregarle la prueba al profesor. Luego tomó su bolso y salió del salón con cara de resignación. Asami, quien estaba esperando por ella fuera del salón se acercó a su amiga para brindarle ánimos. Aquella vio su cara y se largó a reír.

- Korra, ¿Supongo que no diste una?

- Horrible amiga, horrible. ¿Por qué existe este maldito ramo?

- Jajaja – reía Asami - todas las carreras deben impartir este ramo sí o sí – luego le dio un pequeño codazo - agradece que estamos en esta clase juntas al menos.

- Que no se te olvide Bolin – respondía – y ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- Fue a ver un asunto de su carrera. ¿Sabías que tiene que realizar una pequeña presentación en su examen? Dijo que nos invitaría a verlo.

Bolin, Asami y Korra se había conocido a principios de semestre gracias a esta clase. Los tres estudiaban carreras distintas pero en la misma Universidad. Y todos habían entablado una muy buena relación de amistad y de trabajo, por cierto.

- Korra, mañana nos juntaremos en la casa de Bolin para empezar a trabajar en el examen de Inglés - dijo la chica de cabello largo y ojos verdes a su amiga bebiendo un sorbo de bebida en la cafetería de la Universidad– Nos juntaremos acá y de ahí nos vamos a su casa.

- Perfecto – dijo mientras saboreaba unas papas fritas – tengo que pasar este maldito ramo Asami, ¿me ayudarás cierto? – preguntó abrazando a su amiga

- Claro que si - le respondió esbozando una linda sonrisa - por cierto ¿Tienes que ir al gimnasio ahora?

Korra, además de estudiar Educación Física, le gustaba la natación. Lo descubrió cuando comenzó a practicarla y a estudiarla en clases, por eso mismo quiso seguir perfeccionándose y casi todos los días asistía, después de clases, al gimnasio de Ciudad República y entrenaba en solitario en la piscina que allí había.

- Sí iré, necesito despejarme un poco.

Cuando ambas terminaron de platicar, quedaron de juntarse al día siguiente al mediodía en aquel lugar. Ambas se despidieron y cada uno comenzó su marcha hacia sus respectivos hogares, en el caso de Korra, al gimnasio.

Mientras buscaba los audífonos de su mp3 para poder irse caminando hasta su destino, encontró en su bolso un papel que reconocía a la perfección y en ella había escrito un número de teléfono. Korra dio un suspiro nervioso al saber de quién era esa letra. Intento más de una vez guardar el número en su móvil, pero no lo conseguía. Los nervios que ese simple papel le producía le impedían siquiera comenzar a marcar el número. Entonces lo arrugó en su mano y lo volvió a guardar en el fondo de su bolso.

- Estúpida, apuesto a que ni siquiera se acuerda de ti – dijo mientras comenzaba a sonar la música en sus oídos.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio tuvo la suerte de que lo encontró vacío. Era perfecto decía ella. Así que se dirigió a los camarines, se puso su traje de baño de una pieza, su gorro y sus anteojos. Luego de un rato ya se encontraba en la piscina, quien le daba esa sensación de libertad. Para Korra nadar significaba otra forma de vida. El agua cuando cubría su piel la hacía sentir viva y a la vez tenía la libertad de mover su cuerpo, toda su anatomía en el agua. La sentía en cada rincón de su piel y con eso, con el esfuerzo que ella hacía al nadar podía dejar de pensar en exámenes, trabajos, profesores mal humorados y en una noche de sexo desenfrenado con un desconocido. Sintió sus mejillas arder, pero le restó importancia, para ella este momento de ejercicio era más importante que todo lo demás.

La mañana del día siguiente se presentó ante sus ojos con un sol radiante, era raro tener ese clima en invierno, pensó ella. Pero no le quedaba otra opción que disfrutar de los rayos del sol le estaba otorgando a su piel y a la ciudad.

Doce en punto y Korra llegaba corriendo al lugar de encuentro con su amiga. Ella ya la estaba esperando y le hizo una señal con la mano.

- ¿Estás hace mucho rato? – preguntó jadeando un poco la chica de ojos azules

- No, llegué recién, tranquila – decía sonriendo

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

- Hay que esperar a Bolin, dice que viene enseguida

Bolin venía saliendo con un grupo de alumnos de su carrera para dirigirse hacia las chicas. Este las saludó a ambas con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de oso, Bolin siempre era tan cariñoso y amigable con sus más cercanos.

- Bien chicas ¿preparadas para hacer el mejor trabajo de inglés? – preguntó con entusiasmo el chico

- No – respondió Korra de mala gana y ambos amigos rieron por su honestidad

- Tranquila amiga, ya verás que entre los tres lograremos un buen trabajo y tu aprobarás el ramo – dijo Asami dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza a su amiga.

Los tres partieron entonces en dirección al paradero de los móviles que los llevarían a la casa de Bolin. Ni Asami ni Korra conocían la casa del muchacho, así que iba a ser llamativo de todos modos conocer donde habitaba él. Siempre hablaba de un hermano mayor y de su abuela. Korra vio que Bolin hablaba con gran entusiasmo mientras que Asami dirigía su vista hacia la ventana y daba un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿Sucede algo Asami?

Esta se exaltó al ver que Korra notó su tensión, o eso es lo que ella creía, por lo que disimuló y sólo le dijo que estaba agotada con tanto trabajo de fin de semestre.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bolin, vieron que él habitaba en unos departamentos, o algo bien humilde como en bloques. A su alrededor habían restaurantes de comida rápida y un local de comida china. Korra se tentó con el olor que salía de aquel lugar, tanto que se le hizo agua la boca.

- Opino que después compremos comida allí – dijo apuntando al local

Entraron a la casa y luego al departamento del chico. Era un lugar bastante acogedor. Al entrar veías la ventana y en el centro un sillón bastante cómodo y una mesita de centro, al frente de esta había un pasillo con tres puertas, que debía ser de las habitaciones de él y su hermano o de su abuela, pensó Korra y la otra debía ser del baño. Hacia la derecha de la entrada principal se encontraba la cocina y en ella había una mesa con unas sillas, bastante simples.

- Bueno, esta es mi casa, sencilla y humilde. Pueden acomodarse en el sillón yo iré a buscar los apuntes de la clase de inglés y comenzamos con el trabajo. Si nos da hambre…

- ¡Compramos en aquel local! – interrumpió Korra - es que olía delicioso, ¡por favor!

- Oye Bolin ¿Y tu hermano? - preguntó Asami.

Korra observó el rostro de su amiga y presintió que ésta ya lo conocía.

- Debe estar en la facultad. O en el trabajo de medio tiempo. Está todo el día ocupado, que casi ni lo veo - dijo con un pequeño puchero.

Las horas avanzaban, los chicos tenía que trabajar en grupo para poder aprobar el ramo de inglés. El profesor les había pedido que realizaran un cuento de no más de 20 páginas. Obviamente en el idioma que se les estaba pidiendo. Todo debía ser perfecto sin ninguna falla, ya que esto podría descontarles puntos en su calificación. Asami se manejaba bien en el idioma y Bolin al menos ganaba en los intentos, pero a Korra le costaba todo. Para ella todo era chino mandarín japonés coreano y hasta jeroglíficos incluidos. Y no tenía paciencia lo cual era un arma en contra de la chica.

La tarde avanzaba, ellos se habían dando una pequeña pausa, Korra les prometió que si cenaban aquella comida que tanto se le apetecía al llegar a la casa de Bolin, ya no seguiría reclamando y maldiciendo el ramo. Fue una buena táctica y así lo hicieron y la comida era realmente deliciosa.

- No la había probado - decía Bolin con la boca llena de arroz - esto está delicioso

Korra comía con mucho entusiasmo, no había mejor manera de saciar el hambre que cumpliendo sus antojos. En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abría dejando ver a un joven muy cansado y abatido por el día. Tres pares de ojos se quedaron viendo su entrada y un par de ellos se quedó totalmente petrificada.

- ¡Mako, llegaste hermano!

El nombrado levantó la vista y vio a las compañeras de Bolin. ¿Por qué siempre su hermano lo metía en líos? Asami lo saludó discretamente y éste le respondió saludándola levantando su mano.

- Hermano a Asami ya la conoces, y ella es Korra, es nuestra compañera de la clase de inglés- dijo apuntando a la mencionada.

Mako se quedó viéndola un buen rato. Estaba helado y sin gesticular palabra alguna. Korra tampoco hizo nada y se le quedo mirando nerviosa, incluso había dejado de comer.

- Ho… hola – dijo finalmente el aludido.

- Ho… hola – respondió de la misma forma la chica.

- He… Hermano yo voy a mi habitación. Estoy muerto – Mako comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación.

Korra estaba ahí petrificada, nerviosa. Sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de la boca en cualquier momento. Bajó la vista hacia su comida y no pudo seguir, su estómago le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Era él, el chico de aquella noche, era el hermano de Bolin.

- Mako no quieres comer algo antes, luces pálido.

- No Asami, gracias, sólo estoy agotado - miró de reojo a Korra – bueno, permiso no los molesto, sigan en lo suyo – y se encerró en su habitación.

Mako al otro lado de la habitación no lo podía creer. Toda una semana esperando una llamada de ella y nunca sucedió. ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle a su hermano sobre la chica? Se maldijo por ser un idiota, pero luego de toda aquella pequeña aventura vio que su cama estaba haciéndole una dulce invitación al país de los sueños. Se tiró en ella y cerró los ojos. Verdaderamente estaba agotado.

Korra después de un rato reaccionó y encontró la excusa perfecta para salir corriendo de aquella casa.

- Chicos, lo lamento mucho, pero van a ser las 5 y debo ir al gimnasio. Podemos seguir con esto mañana ¿Por favor?

Ella no esperó una respuesta de sus compañeros, porque se levantó casi como un resorte para tomar sus cosas, guardar sus apuntes y caminar hacia la puerta. Se despidió de ambos, mientras ellos aún se quedaban viéndola. Korra al otro lado de la puerta dio un largo suspiro. Con una de sus manos se sobó la frente y caminó hacia la salida maldiciendo el día.

- ¡Korra espera!

Escuchó su nombre y giró lentamente. Era él. Su rostro lucía cansado y tenía todo su cabello alborotado. Korra comenzó a ponerse nerviosa mientras él se le acercaba. Aun así con ese aspecto se veía guapo, pensó ella.

- Te hacía durmiendo – dijo mientras fijo su vista en el suelo.

- Era la idea, pero no pude.

- Deberías, tienes un aspecto horrible – mintió

- ¿Por qué no llamaste? O al menos me hubieras dejado un mensaje – preguntó - ¿O quizás no quieres saber nada de mí?

Korra se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca y comenzó a comerse la uña.

- Es que… no es eso, pero… - dio un suspiro.

Mako la observaba con ojos cansados.

- ¿Podemos salir algún día? – dijo el muchacho – de verdad, me gustaría conocerte Korra.

- Mañana... veámonos mañana en el gimnasio de Ciudad República. A las 5 – Korra aún mantenía la cabeza gacha – hmm… te… te mandaré un mensaje esta noche...

- Lo voy a estar esperando – Mako llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Korra para poder mirarla a los ojos – Mañana - y sonrió.

- Vete a dormir, pareces zombie – intentó bromear ella.

El muchacho sólo rió con su comentario y lentamente se acercó más a ella. Korra no se movía y él, con todos los nervios actuando en su cuerpo le depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios. Se alejó de ella y comenzó su camino de vuelta hacia su departamento, donde todavía se encontraba su hermano y Asami. Y Korra, con las piernas tiritándoles se fue a tomar un móvil que la llevaría al gimnasio a su rutina de natación. Hoy si que necesitaba despejarse y aclarar todo lo que había sucedido.


	2. Conociéndonos

**Capítulo 2**

**Conociéndonos**

"Hola. Este es mi número. Entonces nos vemos mañana" ese fue el mensaje que Mako miraba una y otra vez en su teléfono móvil. Sorprendido por la expresividad, pensaba con ironía el chico, no dejaba de sonreír ante unas simples palabras escritas. Aquella noche por fin pudo dormir profundamente.

Domingo en la mañana, el día ya no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, sin duda el invierno volvió a marcar presencia ocultándole al sol la oportunidad de brindar un día cálido.

Korra estaba ansiosa, de hecho no paraba de comerse las uñas. Era una manía que tenía ella cada vez que se sentía presionada o muy nerviosa. Unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de sus pensamientos, su madre Senna entraba en la habitación para entregarle un par de cosas sin importancia.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa hija?

- Mamá… es que… - dijo arrancándose un pedacito de uña del dedo índice.

- Ah, ya entiendo – sonrío su madre - ¿Vas a salir de cita con un chico?

Korra afirmó en silencio y sentía como un aura de calor le invadía su rostro. Su madre se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo.

- Me alegro que estés conociendo a alguien - le dijo mientras le depositó un beso en la frente – y puedes invitarlo a casa cuando gustes. Además me gustaría ver la cara de enfado de tu papá – rió Senna.

- Es muy pronto mamá – dijo levantándose de la cama – es la primera vez que vamos a salir.

- Pero… algo debe tener para que hayas aceptado Korra, eres muy mañosa cuando de chicos se trata. Sobre todo después de…

- Mamá, eso ya fue hace tiempo - le interrumpió. – ¿Me veo bien así? – Korra con sus mejillas sonrosadas andaba vestida con un jeans ajustado de color azul y botas café, un polerón del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuerina negra. Su peinado siempre era igual, dos coletas adelante y una atrás. No usaba pendientes, ni collares y tampoco maquillaje.

Senna sólo reía y con un gesto con su mano le dio la aprobación a su hija. Cuando la madre salió de la habitación, Korra nuevamente se miró en el espejo, bufó y se sentó a esperar a que las horas avanzaran para poder ir a su cita, como la madre le había dicho.

Mientras en otro lugar de Ciudad República, un chico de bellos ojos dorados se encontraba, también, ansioso por el día. Aunque cada vez que miraba por la ventana y veía que el cielo estaba gris, suspiraba de frustración.

- Odio el frío.

Bolin, su hermano pequeño, se encontraba sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión, Sentía una tremenda envidia ya que estaba bebiendo una taza de algo caliente, podría ser chocolate o té, abrigado con una manta de polar.

- Hermano – lo miraba extrañado - ¿Vas a salir? ¿Con este frío? ¿Tú? – bromeó Bolin.

- Gracias hermano, siento mucha envidia al verte así – respondió Mako a ver que se acurrucaba más en el sillón.

- Uhh… cuéntame ¿Con quién vas a salir? - preguntó interesado – debe ser una chica muy interesante para que salgas a la calle con este frío – río en tono de burla.

Mako sólo revoleó los ojos para evitar los chistes de su hermano. No quería contarle que se juntaría con su compañera de clases, porque preguntaría cosas y no era bueno mencionar el detalle de como ya se habían conocido. Un rubor pasó por el rostro de Mako y un cosquilleo se apodero de su cuerpo. Fue un segundo donde se olvidó de que el tiempo estaba para congelarse.

- Bolin, me voy. Nos vemos más tarde.

- ¡Suerte! - dijo levantando un puño.

Un viento helado golpeó fuertemente en el rostro del muchacho al salir de la casa. Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo, pero aun así se dignó a caminar a la parada de los móviles, que lo llevaría directamente al gimnasio de Ciudad República.

Una chica mientras tanto, esperaba en las afueras del lugar, con sus audífonos y el sonido de _Safe and Sound_ de Capital Cities. Las ironías de la vida pensaba Korra. Odiar el ramo de inglés, pero que le gustara la música de ese estilo y en ese idioma.

Había llegado un poco más temprano de lo acordado, realmente no quería seguir dando vueltas en su casa y que su padre la viera con cara de ogro al saber que saldría con un chico. Y es que para Korra el ser hija única tenía sus pros y sus contras. Y una de esas era lidiar con los celos de un padre protector, pero que en el fondo deseaba que nadie hiriera ni hiciera llorar a su primogénita. Ya la había visto una vez así y se prometió a si mismo nunca más dejar que alguien le rompiera el corazón. Y todo esto para Korra era verdaderamente extraño.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y esto hizo que se sobresaltara. Cuando se percató de quien era pudo finalmente relajarse, aunque al instante sus nervios se hicieron presentes en todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Llegaste hace mucho? – preguntó Mako.

- No – respondió nerviosamente – no podía quedarme en casa viendo como era vigilada por mi papá.

Mako reía ante la confesión de la chica y ella sólo guardaba el mp3 en su bolso.

- Hmmm… ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo? ¿Un té o un café? – preguntó nervioso – confieso que… que tengo un poco de escalofríos.

- Sí, el clima está raro – respondió Korra – bueno… vamos.

Los muchachos comenzaron su caminata y mientras avanzaban un silencio se apoderaba de ambos.

- Hmmm – dijeron al unísono.

Una pequeña sonrisa se les contagio a causa de esto. Se sentían como dos tontos sin saber como actuar en frente del otro.

- Esto es raro – decía Mako.

- Es la situación la rara, como que partimos al revés conociéndonos.

- Bueno, esa noche de verdad… de verdad me sorprendiste.

Korra se sintió halagada y un sonrojo pasó por su rostro.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendí?

- Eras la chica más linda que había visto en mi vida… y aún lo sigues siendo - y una sonrisa tímida invadió su rostro.

Korra no sabía cómo reaccionar, se estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa, pensó que con los minutos avanzados se calmaría, pero el chico era directo y no tuvo miedo en decir lo que pensaba y eso la descolocó, pero se sintió complacida.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a la fiesta? ¿Bolin te invitó? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

- Nop, fue Asami.

- ¿Ya se conocían?

- Hmmm… - dudó el muchacho – la conocí a principio de año.

- Ahm. Ya veo.

Mako no sabía si seguir contando esa historia.

- La verdad… es que salimos juntos un par de semanas – confesó inquieto ante la mirada sorprendida de Korra – pero no resultó. No tenía tiempo y no quería hacerle daño.

- ¿Y ahora tienes tiempo? – preguntó directamente.

- No, pero… - se detuvo – me ilusiona saber más de ti.

- ¿Por qué no tenías tiempo entonces? – preguntó nuevamente en seco.

- Estudio Derecho Korra, tengo notas y una beca que mantener, además de eso, trabajo medio tiempo en algunas ocasiones. Llego cansado a casa y en mis tiempos libres lo que más anhelaba hacer era dormir. Pero debía seguir estudiando y leyendo - comenzó a rascarse la nuca – quizás soy yo el que estaba demasiado obsesionado con los estudios, no lo sé – dio un respiro.

Korra sabía la historia de Asami, la conoció para ese entonces. Ella estaba triste porque estuvo saliendo con alguien, pero no resultó. ¿Quién iba a pensar que sería precisamente el chico que tenía enfrente suyo? El destino estaba jugando con ellos definitivamente.

- Entonces, quizás no sea buena idea que tú y yo nos conozcamos más – dijo.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con demasiado interés Mako.

- Asami es mi mejor amiga Mako… no quiero hacerle daño también. Ella me contó su historia cuando la conocí este año, vi lo triste que estaba. Así nos fuimos acercando y ella es un pilar fundamental en mi vida…

- Oye – Mako se paró enfrente de la chica y alcanzó una de sus manos - Korra, eso ya fue hace tiempo ¿Por qué debería interferir en que tú y yo conversemos y nos conozcamos? Lo encuentro absurdo. Además te estoy siendo sincero y te cuento esto porque quiero que me veas tal cual soy.

La chica sentía como la mano de él apretaba fuertemente la suya.

- Korra… - Mako esperaba alguna reacción de la chica – al menos déjame invitarte el café de hoy – dijo resignado esperando que por fin ella lo viera a los ojos.

- No me gusta el café – respondió finalmente alzando su vista – me gusta más el chocolate caliente.

El muchacho de ojos dorados sonrió y la invitó a seguir caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería de Ciudad República. Éste en ningún momento le soltó la mano y por supuesto, Korra tampoco protestó ante eso. Su agarre era firme y seguro y eso le daba mucha confianza a la ojiazul, tanta confianza que creyó cada una de sus palabras.

Se sentaron en uno de los taburetes para dos personas en una esquina del local y uno de los empleados les ofreció la carta para que pudiera pedir a su gusto.

- Ehm… ¿Puedo pedir algo para comer? – preguntó casi en un susurro Korra.

- Claro – miró a la chica como se escondía tras la carta.

- ¿Qué se van a servir? – preguntó el chico que atendía las mesas al cabo de un rato.

- Un chocolate caliente y una donuts de manjar, por favor – dijo apenada la chica.

- Lo mismo, por favor – repitió Mako aguantando la risa.

Korra se percató de que Mako se estaba riendo de ella. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? ¿Acaso será por la comida? Así que no le devolvió la sonrisa y solo lo miró de reojo esperando que llegara su pedido. Y Mako no dejaba de mirarla, la observaba tan natural, estaba completamente embelesado ante su presencia y su imagen, mientras ella jugaba con la punta de su cabello, enrollándoselo en sus dedos y tarareando la melodía que sonaba en la cafetería, _Lucky Strike_ de Maroon 5.

- Deja de mirarme… me pongo nerviosa – suspiró Korra

- No puedo – se disculpó Mako.

- ¡Ya basta! – llevo una de sus manos frente a los ojos de Mako.

El camarero había llegado con el pedido. Dejó las tazas de cartón en la mesita que tenían a su disposición y las donuts juntas, para que ellos se sirvieran a su gusto. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y les dijo que si necesitaban algo que solo lo llamaran. Ambos chicos entonces tomaron su respectivo chocolate y comenzaron a beber. Por fin saboreaban algo calientito después de todo el frío que pasaron en la caminata hacia aquel lugar. Mako apoyaba sus dos manos alrededor del envase para poder calentarlas, mientras que Korra daba un pequeño mordisco a su dulce.

- Eres muy friolento.

- No me gusta el invierno ¿Acaso no pasas frío nunca Korra?

- Claro que sí, cuando voy a nadar, me da frío al principio, pero luego se me pasa. – dijo dando un sorbo a su taza.

- ¿Nadar? – preguntó curioso.

- Estudio educación física Mako y ahí tengo un ramo de Natación, pero por sobre todo, siempre me ha gustado nadar. Amo el agua en toda sus formas – decía llena de orgullo – Pero nado por diversión y porque me relaja, por eso trato de ir la mayor parte del tiempo al gimnasio.

- Me gustaría verte así un día

- Quizás – dijo traviesamente Korra. Ya empezaba a relajarse ante la mirada del chico.

Entre sorbos de chocolate y rastros de manjar en los labios de cada uno, la tarde avanzaba. Mako averiguaba aún más cosas de la chica. Como que era hija única y sus padres pagaban la carrera de ésta. Mientras pedían otro vaso de chocolate caliente, Mako le contaba como vivía con su hermano menor, y que a veces iban a visitar a su abuela y a sus primos a otra ciudad. Que ellos habían llegado a Ciudad República hace un par de años atrás con sus padres, pero que ambos lamentablemente habían fallecido. Korra se sorprendió por todo el esfuerzo que ambos hermanos hacían para sobrevivir, por eso era que Mako estudiaba demasiado, porque gracias a sus notas él se había ganado una beca de estudio en su segundo año de Derecho – iba en tercero - y como motivaba a su hermano menor a que siguiera sus pasos para que las cosas se le facilitaran.

- Si vas en tercero… entonces ¿tienes 21 años más o menos?

- 20 para ser exactos.

- Ahm… - respondió Korra.

- Tú debes de tener la edad de Bolin y Asami más o menos ¿18?

Korra afirmó con su cabeza. Aunque claro, Asami había cumplido hace un poco más de una semana los 19 años. Esa fiesta. Korra recordó nuevamente aquella noche y su cuerpo se llenaba de sensaciones. No lo iba a negar, tenía enormes deseos de probar nuevamente sus labios y sentir el cuerpo del chico muy junto al suyo. Korra empezó a moverse algo inquieta en su lugar y bebió de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de chocolate, pero si esto seguía avanzando y esas sensaciones se volvían más fuertes, no se podría detener ¿debía hablar con Asami y contarle lo que estaba sucediendo? Nuevamente comenzó a morderse una de sus uñas.

- No hagas eso – le tomo la mano.

Korra se le quedó mirando y luego se percató de la hora ¿Por qué siempre avanzaba tan rápido cuando se encontraba divertida?

- Creo que es hora de volver. Mañana tengo clases temprano – dijo la chica.

- Yo igual – dijo dando un suspiro pesado y mirando la hora del reloj de pared de la cafetería – pero, te acompaño hasta tu casa.

- No es necesario – se excusó.

- Insisto – No hubo más discusión ante esa cálida sonrisa que le regalaba a ella.

El móvil los dejaba cerca de la casa de Korra y allí ambos bajaron y éste la acompaño hasta la puerta de su hogar. Era un barrio sencillo, humilde y bonito. La puerta de la casa de Korra estaba subiendo simplemente tres escalones. A los costados había ventanas que estaban tapadas con cortinas de color azul, pero que dejaban ver que la luz estaba encendida dentro.

Korra se paró en uno de los escalones, quedando casi a la misma altura que él. Frente a frente.

- Gracias por esta salida - le agradecía él - ¿Nos.. nos veremos de nuevo? – preguntó con algo de miedo ante lo que podría responder la chica.

- El miércoles de hecho, quedamos de juntarnos nuevamente en casa de Bolin para continuar el trabajo… - Mako se acercaba más a ella y esta comenzaba a sentir que el calor se aparecía en su rostro – así que… quizás nos veremos sí o sí…

Sus vistas quedaron frente a frente y de un segundo a otro se posaron en los labios del otro. Querían, hace bastante rato que ambos querían sentir un beso nuevamente. Mako fue el primero en dar un paso, llevando ambas manos al rostro de la chica. Korra sentía como el aliento de él acariciaba su cara. Mako apoyó su frente con la de ella y de alguna manera estaba pidiendo permiso para poder llevar a cabo su objetivo. Ella sólo cerró sus ojos. No se iba a oponer a lo inevitable. Se acercó lo que le quedaba de espacio entre sus bocas y con un roce a los labios del chico, le dio la aprobación para lo que él quería. Mako la besó tiernamente al principio probando en totalidad sus labios. Sus manos comenzaron a descender hasta acomodarse en la cintura de la chica y Korra tuvo la oportunidad de posar sus manos en el cuello y los hombros de él. Siguieron besándose y dieron paso a jugar un poco con sus lenguas. El beso de a poco se estaba haciendo más intenso. Ella sentía como un cosquilleo se apoderaba de sus partes íntimas mientras que el sólo quería sentirla aún más presionada a su cuerpo.

Korra se separó de él.

- Dame un respiro… - dijo sintiendo el pulso en sus labios – además, mis padres están dentro. No quiero que nos husmeen por la ventana – dijo mirando de reojo por si las dudas.

- Oh… perdón – dijo y echó un vistazo a la ventana - ¿De verdad te vigilan?

- No, pero tengo un padre celoso.

Mako río ante el comentario. Tomó aire y decidió partir a su casa. No si antes darle nuevamente un beso rápido.

- Estaré esperando ansioso a que llegue el miércoles – dicho eso se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha a su casa, girando su rostro y viendo como ella finalmente entraba sana y salva a su casa.

* * *

_Hola ¿Alguien me lee?_

_Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia loca._

_Espero que esto vaya mejorando :( he recibido un sólo review y eso hace que me cuestione si estoy haciendo bien esto. De todos modos para mi es un placer escribir, sobre todo de mi OTP Makorra. _

_Bueno, la paciencia es un don. _

_Saludos a los que se pasan por acá. _

_PD: quiero reviews! :'( - se va a un rincón a llorar - (?)_


	3. De Estudios y Amistades

**Capítulo 3**

**De Estudios y Amistades**

Una nueva semana comenzaba. Julio se acercaba y daría paso a las tan anheladas vacaciones de invierno. Korra se encontraba sentada en las afueras del gimnasio de Ciudad República, que es parte donde los estudiantes de su carrera pasaban más tiempo. Como era habitual, mordía la punta de un lápiz grafito y leía un par de apuntes de su cuaderno.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? – preguntó uno de sus compañeros que venía saliendo del recinto.

- Supongo que bien – admitió la chica - aunque estoy más ansiosa por el del miércoles.

- ¿El de natación? – preguntó.

- Ese mismo – Korra se sacó el lápiz de la boca y cerró su cuaderno de apuntes – pero también me tiene con el alma en un hilo el de Inglés.

Korra se despedía del chico y empezaba su marcha hacia la Universidad, allí se juntaría con Asami y Bolin. Durante la caminata se le venían a la cabeza recuerdos de anoche. Sentía que todo estaba yendo muy rápido con Mako, pero ¿Cómo puedes frenar tus sensaciones? Además de eso, sentía que los nervios la traicionaban de sólo pensar cómo podría reaccionar su amiga. Pero por sobre todo, quería que fuese miércoles, quería verlo y eso lo admitía interiormente, aunque se regañaba a sí misma, viendo cada 5 minutos su teléfono móvil esperando que él le mandara algún mensaje, cosa que no sucedía y se sentía una verdadera boba. Solamente una cosa podía hacerla sentir bien en este preciso momento y se dirigió hacia donde su olfato le indicaba. Unos hot dogs.

- Korra se está demorando – decía Bolin mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

- Tenía examen final hoy de un ramo. Tenemos que esperarla para poder irnos a la biblioteca.

Korra venía a prisa, corriendo hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Bolin apenas la vio le dio un fuerte abrazo y le preguntó por cómo le había ido en su prueba.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad, en la facultad de Derecho de Ciudad República, Mako se encontraba saliendo de su clase para ir en dirección a su trabajo. El chico se dedicaba a hacer trámites de la Jefa de Policía. Tramites pequeños, entrega de documentos y hasta traspasar informaciones a la plataforma digital. La jefa de Mako, Lin Beifong era amiga de los padres de él, por eso, tiene trato especial en el trabajo, en cuanto a horarios. Pero debía partir desde abajo si quería llegar alto, en eso nunca dio su mano a torcer ni le ofreció las cosas en bandeja. Luego de un par de horas, salió a tomar aire, necesitaba comer algo. Se dirigió a un puesto de comida rápida y pidió un sándwich con una bebida. Mientras esperaba que le prepararan su colación decidió llamarla por teléfono. Se moría de ganas de escuchar su voz y tuvo que aguantar todo el día para no sonar insoportable ante la necesidad de escucharla. Sonó el tono, una… dos… tres veces.

Un teléfono sonaba en medio de la biblioteca, todos comenzaron a observar a la dueña de este, Korra al percatarse de que era su móvil se sonrojó más de lo debido y comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente en su bolso. Se le había olvidado por completo dejarlo en modo silencio. Cuando vio de quien se trataba la llamada se puso aún más nerviosa que se le cayó el celular de las manos provocando más ruido aún en el lugar y avivando a que le gente empezara a decirle que se callara o el típico "shhh" con el dedo índice en la boca.

- Permiso, iré… iré a contestar afuera – dijo saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

Cuando había llegado afuera la llamada aún seguía sonando, menos mal pensó Korra y contestó, sus manos estaban sudorosas y un tímido hola apareció en su boca.

- ¡Korra! – decía el muchacho al otro lado del teléfono.

- Disculpa que me haya demorado, estaba en la biblioteca con tu hermano y Asami y olvidé ponerle silencio al teléfono – daba un respiro – y todos me miraron feo – añadió con un puchero.

Mako reía al escucharla. De verdad le alegraba el día oír su voz.

- Nadie debería mirarte feo, es contra las normas – exclamaba Mako - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Ufff… - respiró la chica después de casi salir corriendo a la entrada principal – bien, estresada, cansada. Tuve un examen hoy y ahora acá batallando con el de Inglés. Mañana tengo que practicar y el miércoles tengo el de natación. Estoy tratando de asimilar todo – llevaba una de sus uñas a la boca para morderla - ¿Qué tal tú?

- Bien, ya salí de un examen y ahora trabajando. Aunque estoy en pausa y espero a comerme un delicioso sándwich, muero de hambre.

- ¡No hables de comida que me da hambre! – lo regañaba.

- ¿No haz almorzado?

- Sólo me comí un hot dog - hubo un silencio y luego de un rato Korra bufó - así que disfruta ese sándwich por mí también.

- Lo haré, aunque… feliz te invitaría uno.

- Ya terminaremos aquí e iré a comer algo, tengo que ir al gimnasio más tarde. No puedo hacer mucho si no me alimento – Korra comenzaba a jugar con su cabello, se dio una vuelta y vio que Asami venía a buscarla seguramente – Mako debo cortarte, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. Asami viene a buscarme – dijo algo triste.

- Está bien – añadió el muchacho al otro lado del teléfono – quería saludarte hoy. Me alegras el día bonita – menos mal Mako no podía ver a Korra, pensó la muchacha, porque llamarla así le había hecho ponerse colorada. Lo sabía, cada vez que sentía su cara arder - un beso, hablamos entonces. Éxito en tus trabajos.

- Un beso, hablamos. Éxito a ti también – y ambos colgaron.

- ¡Korra! ¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó Asami que alcanzó a oír algo de la conversa – ¿A quién le mandas un beso? - rió su amiga

- Ay... Asami... escuchaste mal – apretó su teléfono móvil muy fuerte - ya ven vamos, quiero terminar ese maldito trabajo.

- Oye - Asami la detuvo – ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Korra no sabía si era el momento para contarle a su amiga, por eso prefirió omitir diciendo que se trataba de su primo que vivía muy, pero muy lejos.

Entraron nuevamente al aula y siguieron con su trabajo. La ojiazul estaba preocupada por lo que pudiese suceder, miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a su amiga. ¿Cómo podría reaccionar? ¿Se lo tomaría bien o mal? O peor aún ¿Seguirá teniendo sentimientos por él? Eso le provocó un fuerte dolor en su vientre. Asami nunca más le hablo de él, quizás no le hacía bien o realmente lo había superado. Nuevamente tomó su lápiz y comenzó a morderlo, mientras digitaba unas líneas del texto de Inglés en el portátil.

- Tú y tu mal hábito del lápiz – Asami le quitaba el lápiz de la boca.

- No puedo evitarlo – dijo Korra.

- Parecen novias – bromeaba Bolin

- Bolin… ¿Apuesto a que tienes sueños fantasiosos con nosotras dos? – insinuó Asami.

- ¿Quieres que te responda eso Asami?

Los tres reían silenciosamente ya que se encontraban en la biblioteca. Cuando Asami vio la hora, pensó que ya era hora de finalizar por hoy. Además mañana también tenían clases y Korra debía entrenar duro para su examen del miércoles.

- Vamos a comer algo, los tres. Nos merecemos un pequeño relajo ¿No creen?

- Yo me apunto – dijo Bolin – hemos estado trabajando duro estas semanas y ya casi ni nos juntamos. Con suerte pudimos celebrar juntos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Asami.

- Es cierto – respondió Asami - ustedes quizás donde se metieron esa noche. Ninguno de los dos estaba ¿Dónde se habían metido?

A Korra se le subieron más los colores al rostro.

- Yo… yo me fui a dormir a una de tus habitaciones. Estaba cansada y con tanto alcohol me había dado sueño – mintió rápidamente.

- Bueno yo… - comenzó a dudar Bolin – había una chica…

- Menudo par de amigos que tengo – dijo Asami mirándolos a ambos.

- Bueno… ¡vámonos por favor! – Korra se levantaba de su asiento y guardaba sus cuadernos en su bolso – ¡tengo hambre!

Los tres salieron entonces del lugar y caminaron hacia un local de comida rápida que había cerca. Pudieron pasar una buena tarde. Iban con buenos pasos en el examen de Inglés que debía presentar la próxima semana. Como el día miércoles se dedicarían a tiempo completo a terminar el trabajo, pudieron darse esta pequeña pausa y así liberar sus tensiones. Eran buenos amigos, pero la Universidad y la semana de exámenes los tenían agotados y un poco distanciados. Reían, bromeaban y comían a gusto. Verdaderamente les hacía falta estos minutos.

- Chicas recuerden, la otra semana es mi obra, las quiero ver ahí a ambas - se despedía Bolin.

- Ahí estaremos amigo - le sonreía Asami.

Se dieron un abrazo en conjunto y cada uno tomó su camino a casa. Korra con sus audífonos caminó hasta el paradero del móvil que la llevaría a casa. Mañana sería un día de entrenamiento completo. Porque le gustaba y porque quería ser la mejor de la clase, tener la mejor nota en el examen en cuanto a natación se refería y porque el día miércoles daría todo y al final del día podría volver a verlo nuevamente.

* * *

_Hola a mis fieles lectores (? jajaaj por fin pude subir la historia, anoche me lo intentaba y lo volvía a intentar y la página no me cargaba, ya pensaba yo que en verdad estaba muy mala que ni siquiera me dejaba subir D: ok no, pero bueno, tuve que esperar el día siguiente y acá me ven (o leen)_

_quiero darle gracias a los reviews que me han dejado, de verdad que me alegran un montón *-*_

_así__ que saludos personalizados para:_

**_SofiaaCaro_**

**_Humpty Dumpty Dhu_**

**_Eliza20_**

**_galaxy01_**

**_Zumakorra Lover_**

_corazones y abrazos para ustedes por darme esta sencilla sonrisa :)_

_y bien, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, me dejen sus ideas u opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_PD: Makorra OP! *O*_


	4. Secretos bajo techo

**Capítulo 4**

**Secretos bajo techo**

Estaba ansioso por terminar sus deberes universitarios. Quería llegar a casa, fingir estudiar o hacer algo en la cocina para poder observarla, con su hermano y con Asami. Mako veía la hora a cada instante y todo pasaba lento, demasiado lento para su gusto. ¿Qué le sucedía? Estaba claro que Korra le gustaba, le atraía demasiado, pero ¿por qué esta vez estaría dispuesto a hacer de todo con tal de verla? Con Asami nunca se sintió así, o bueno, quizás solo al principio, pero se sumergió tanto en sus estudios que no le dio valor a la "relación" que había formado con ella en un principio. Quizás porque ella no estaba destinada para él. O quizás era parte de las jugarretas que hace el destino y así llegar a conocer a la chica de ojos azules que este último tiempo lo tenía embobado. Mako creía fielmente en esos pensamientos que llegaron al final en su cabeza. Todo está maquiavélicamente preparado por alguna fuerza divina o un ser supremo.

- ¿Qué estoy pensando? – Mako sentía que se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y suspiró de mala manera, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde la última vez que vio la hora.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de Ciudad República, se llevaba a cabo el examen de natación de los alumnos de primer año. Tres estilos diferentes en 50 metros. Primero debían ejecutar estilo pecho, luego estilo espalda y por último estilo mariposa, el estilo libre no lo tomarían en cuenta esta vez. Korra estaba esperando su turno, mientras se paseaba por el alrededor de la piscina viendo a sus demás compañeros. Estaba confiada en batir su propio record, no por nada el día anterior había entrenado arduamente, y es que para ella haber perdido el día lunes, después de aquella junta en la biblioteca con Asami y Bolin, no pasó a practicar como lo tenía estipulado y se fue directamente a su casa.

Y era sorprendente, en ningún momento recordó que más tarde debía ir a quedarse en casa de Bolin para finalizar el examen de Inglés y que en esa casa estaría un muchacho de ojos dorados. Su principal interés, ahora, era simplemente nadar.

- Felicidades Korra, te superaste por dos segundos – le decía el profesor.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntaba agitada la muchacha después de realizar su último nado.

- Korra, al finalizar con los demás alumnos, me gustaría verte en 50 metros de estilo libre ¿Te animas? – le desafió el profesor.

- ¡Claro! – respondió entusiasmada.

Volvió a mirar su reloj. Fantástico pensó, la clase terminaría en cinco minutos más. Había sido la clase más larga de toda su vida. Y es que volver a casa era hoy un placer que quería disfrutar al máximo. A cada segundo si es posible.

Cuatro minutos más y su dedo índice empezaba a golpear la mesa. Tres minutos y se dedicaba a mirar sigilosamente al profesor. Dos minutos y esta vez miraba a sus compañeros, más de alguno también estaba pendiente de ver la hora. Un minuto y una sonrisa se le comenzaba a dibujar en el rostro.

- Bien alumnos, espero que hayan aprovechado estas horas de estudios. La próxima semana se viene su examen. Recuerden no quiero ningún error – decía el profesor - de más está decir que la presentación es formal. – Sonó el timbre del reloj de éste - pueden retirarse.

Mako salió de su silla como un resorte, guardó apresuradamente sus cosas en el bolso y salió primero de la sala. Cuando estaba atravesando el patio, una chica lo llamó por su nombre.

- Este es el libro que me prestaste, me sirvió mucho para la prueba. Muchas gracias – le dijo

- Ah, vale, no hay de que – Mako comenzaba a retirarse, pero la muchacha lo volvió a llamar.

- Quería agradecerte de alguna manera…

- No te preocupes, no tienes que agradecerme. Ahora discúlpame pero estoy apurado. Adiós - y se marchó dejando a la chica con las palabras en mitad de la nada.

Corrió hasta alcanzar un móvil que lo dejaría en su casa, todo sea para llegar temprano. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y suspiró. Su pierna comenzaba a moverse repetitivamente, Mako se estaba poniendo nervioso. Nunca antes le había sucedido eso, bueno, no lo recuerda. Korra realmente le estaba haciendo sentir cosas nuevas. ¿Y qué pensaría ella? Éste no dejaba de hacer temblar su pierna e inconscientemente se llevó una uña a su boca, para poder comérsela.

- Se pegan los hábitos - pensó al recordar a la chica haciendo lo mismo.

Nunca le habían sudado tanto las manos al abrir la puerta ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansioso y nervioso a la vez? Pero cuando abrió y entró a su propio departamento, vio todo lo que era tranquilidad. ¿Dónde estaban?

- ¿Bolin? – llamaba a su hermano.

Mako se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano y ahí estaba, durmiendo y un fuerte olor golpeo brutalmente a su olfato.

- ¡Dios Bolin eres un cerdo! - se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación para correr las cortinas y así entraría luz a esa pocilga y de paso abrir la ventana para espantar el mal olor de su habitación.

- ¡Nooo, apaga la luz Mako! - decía el menor mientras se tapaba con sus frazadas.

- ¡Limpia tu habitación! - le daba una patada a la cama de su hermano - ¿A qué hora llegan Asami y… - titubeo un poco – y Korra?

- Deberían venir después de las 2

- ¡Son las 1, ya levántate! – dijo arrancándole las frazadas de la cama.

Mako caminó hasta su habitación y se estiró un rato en su cama. Ahí olía a limpieza y no como el antro de la habitación de su hermano. ¿De dónde salió tan desordenado? Pensó. ¿Cómo podría invitar a una chica ahí? El nunca dejaría entrar a Korra a su habitación si estuviera tan descuidada, mínimo debería tener una cama cómoda para estar con ella…

- ¡Mierda!

No podía controlar sus pensamientos, tampoco podía dejar de sentir aquellas sensaciones. Se levantó de su cama rápidamente y se dirigió al baño, pensó que una ducha lo podría calmar totalmente.

Las dos de la tarde y Asami siempre tan puntual para llegar. Menos mal Bolin alcanzó a ducharse también y despejarse. Hasta le dio tiempo de ordenar un poco su habitación. Mako se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de almuerzo para él y su hermano, pero al ver llegar a Asami decidió preparar más.

- ¿Y Korra? - preguntó el menor de los hermanos.

- La llamé a su celular, pero no me contestó. Le dejé un mensaje diciéndole que me venía directamente para acá – decía Asami mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

- ¿Estaba en examen de natación no? Bueno habrá que esperarla.

Mako escuchaba atento la conversación de ellos. Asami probó en llamarla una vez más y no contestaba. Minutos más tarde, los tres se encontraban almorzando.

- Mako realmente adoro tus comidas - decía Bolin.

- Claro, si no aprendía yo a cocinar nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre.

- Lo sé hermano, eres el salvador de ambos.

Asami reía al ver a los dos hermanos. Realmente se sentía bien con ellos dos, en especial en poder llevar una buena relación con Mako después de su fracaso amoroso. No es que no fueran compatibles quizás, pero era verdad que el chico le dedicaba más tiempo al estudio que a tener una vida propia. La chica se le quedó viendo un buen rato y Mako se percató de que estaba siendo observado por ella, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido. Él le tenía mucha estima a Asami, pero la morena que le quitaba el sueño en estos momentos era la chica que aún no llegaba. ¿Por qué se demora?

Unos golpecitos se sintieron en la puerta, Mako y Bolin se levantaron al mismo tiempo para ir a abrir, ambos se miraron y Mako le cedió la puerta a su hermano, el decidió recoger las cosas de la mesa con ayuda de Asami. Allí apareció Korra algo avergonzada, despeinada y algo agitada.

- Lo siento, me vine corriendo… - Bolin la hace pasar y le pide a su hermano mayor que le sirva un vaso de agua a Korra – me tuve que quedar un rato más en el examen… - da un sorbo al vaso que Mako le entrego personalmente – el profesor me pidió que me quedara un rato más. Me preguntó si me animaba a una ronda más de natación, para ver cómo iba con mi record - se bebe lo que le queda de agua - y ¿Qué creen? – todos se miran – ¡superé mi propia marca! Claro estoy lejos del record mundial, pero por sólo 5 segundos, pero ahora me superé y eso me tiene muy feliz – decía mientras le brillaban los ojitos.

Los demás se veían, no entendía muy bien de que hablaba, pero Korra irradia felicidad y eso les gustaba a sus amigos.

- Pues felicidades Korra - Bolin la abrazaba efusivamente - ¡eres la mejor!

- Jejeje gracias amigo – Korra reía.

- Dime ¿Tienes hambre? Debes estar agotada, ¡Mako! ¡sírvele de tu deliciosa comida a Korra! – añadió Bolin.

- Ah, claro – Mako reaccionó ante aquellas palabras.

Korra lo miró y este esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, luego miró a sus amigos y se quedó allí sentada esperando que le sirvieran algo de comer, la verdad es que se moría de hambre.

- ¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular Korra? – preguntó Asami

- La verdad - decía mientras probaba el platillo que Mako personalmente le ofreció – se le descargó la batería. Por eso no pude llamarte – seguía comiendo con entusiasmo - ¡esto está delicioso!

- Mako es un gran cocinero - le respondía Bolin.

- Ya te dije, debí aprender a la fuerza, ya que tú con suerte sabes hacer un pan con mantequilla.

- Tengo otros dones - decía egocéntricamente.

- ¿Cuáles? – preguntaba Asami en modo burla.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber Asami? - Bolin sonaba seductoramente. Y Korra casi se atraganta con el comentario de su amigo. Mientras Mako se llevaba una mano al rostro en señal de vergüenza.

- No, yo paso – apuntó Asami.

- Necesito ir al baño – decía Korra.

- Ya sabes dónde queda, ve con confianza.

Korra se levantó de la silla y se fue caminando hasta el baño, mientras Bolin y Asami seguían jugando a descubrir los dones de Bolin. Mako aprovechó la instancia y siguió a Korra, entrando con ella al baño.

- Oye ¿Qué haces? – pregunto avergonzada.

Mako solamente se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Korra se sentía en las nubes y el olor de él nuevamente estaba surcando efecto en ella. Cerró los ojos y aspiró conforme su perfume. Luego se separó de ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Korra quedo con ganas de más, pero sabía que en ese momento, allí precisamente era peligroso.

- Sólo quería darte mis felicitaciones, me alegro que te haya ido excelente en tu examen – le decía el chico mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar en la mejilla de la chica.

Korra estaba atónita, que ni cuenta se dio que Mako ya había salido disimuladamente del baño. Se miró en el espejo, lanzó un suspiro y se sentó a hacer pis.

La tarde ya comenzaba con un arduo trabajo para los tres muchachos. Debían terminar el examen de inglés esta misma noche según el itinerario que ellos se habían planteado. Korra, Bolin y Asami se encontraban en el living de la casita, sentadas en el sillón leyendo sus quehaceres. Y Mako que no quería dejar de observar a la chica de ojos azules, decidió quedarse a estudiar en la cocina.

Las horas pasaban, ninguno se movía de su lugar. Korra estaba sumida en sus escritos, mientras que Asami le ayudaba a corregir algunas palabras. Bolin iba escribiendo todo en la laptop que Asami había dispuesto para el grupo. Mientras que el hermano mayor, Mako, también estaba concentrado en sus quehaceres. Leyendo libros y sacando apuntes de las cosas que leía. Korra de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia él y en raras ocasiones se cruzaban las miradas provocando una sonrisa en el chico y ella se hacia la desentendida, pero sin duda le causaba un poco de calor en el rostro. El celular de Korra se estaba cargando a su lado, gentileza de un cargador que Bolin tenía. Notó que tenía un mensaje y lo leyó.

"_Deja de mirarme, me desconcentras"_

Korra sintió arder su rostro y comenzó a morder, para variar, la punta del lápiz.

"_Está bien, no te miraré más…"_

- Korra, ¿otra vez hablando con tu primo muy, muy lejano?

- ¿Qué? – dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

- Planeta tierra llamando a Korra – decía Bolin.

- Ahm… eh, lo siento – Korra estaba apenada, en momentos como este quería que la tierra la tragara de una. No le gustaba sentirse observada de esa manera.

Eran casi las ocho de la tarde. Asami comenzaba a estirarse después de un buen rato y Bolin se levantaba para ir al baño. Korra apoyó su cabeza en la mesa.

- ¿Estás muy cansada?

- Más o menos. Ayer entrené todo el día y hoy me levanté temprano.

Mako se levantó de su puesto y salió del departamento ante la vista de las dos muchachas. Se miraron extrañadas por un momento, pero luego Korra atendió su celular nuevamente.

"_Sal un rato"_

- Asami ¿Podemos tomarnos una pausa?

- Sí yo creo que es necesario – dijo dándose un nuevo estiramiento.

- Hmmm… iré a comprarme una bebida energética, creo que me hace falta. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- Nop, gracias. La verdad necesito ir al baño también ¡pero Bolin no sale nunca!

- Jajajaja, echa desodorante al baño apenas salga – decía Korra mientras se dirigía a la puerta – vuelvo al rato.

Korra bajaba las escalas del edificio. Los chicos vivían en la tercera planta y no había ascensores. Tampoco creyeron necesario, por eso el alquiler era barato. Y ahí lo vio, esperándolo en la segunda planta. Cuando la vio llegar él sonrió y ella igual.

- ¿Así que te desconcentro? Vaya yo pensé que eras inmune a eso.

- Estando bajo el mismo techo y sin mirarte, es complicado. Eres más atractiva que mis apuntes.

- Woo, soy comparada con unos apuntes – ponía cara de interés Korra.

Mako llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia él. Korra nuevamente se veía rodeada de su abrazo y de su perfume. Y vaya que le gustaba como olía ese hombre. Embriagada por eso se dejó llevar y buscó sus labios, allí ambos se besaban en las escaleras del pequeño edificio. Lo anhelaban tanto. Mako se separó un poquito de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tengo que ir a comprar Mako, le dije a Asami…

- Bien, te acompaño – le sonreía.

Iban bajando las escalas juntos hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Mientras caminaban a la tienda más cercana para comprar su famosa bebida y alguna que otra cosa para comer, típico de Korra.

- ¿Así que superaste tu record?

- Sip – decía orgullosa – por dos segundos. El record de 50 metros en natación es de 25 segundos y algo. Bueno, aún me falta llegar a eso jejeje, pero hago 30. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, no soy tan tonto.

- Ah muy bien – decía dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo.

Korra abrió su lata de bebida y partieron nuevamente a casa. Y antes de entrar Mako no dudó en asaltar una vez más a la chica para darle un rápido beso en los labios. Korra le dio un golpe nervioso en su brazo para que se distanciara, estaban en las afueras de su departamento, no podía permitir que Asami los viera. Pero entraron juntos y tanto Bolin como Asami se les quedaron viendo.

- ¿Andaban juntos? – preguntó Bolin.

- No – respondieron al unísono.

- Nos topamos acá en la entrada nada más – se disculpó Mako, quien tomaba sus cosas de la cocina y se dirigía a su habitación.

- Les traje chocolates – les entrego una barrita a cada uno.

- Gracias.

La madrugada ya estaba presente en aquella casa y una música suave sonaba para darle un poco más de vida a los chicos que se encontraban trabajando en su examen. Había bostezos varios y una que otra taza de café que era consumido por Asami o por Bolin. Korra tenía de respaldo otra bebida energética, ya que el café, como era bien sabido, no era de su agrado.

- Niños y niñas presentes… ¡Hemos terminado! – Asami apretaba "enter" en el computador y Korra casi llora de felicidad.

- ¡Al fin, odioso inglés! – se estiraba.

- ¿Qué hora es? – decía Bolin perezosamente.

- Son más de las 3 - respondía Asami.

Korra luego de un par de bostezos, se acomodó en el sillón y cerró sus ojos. Sus dos compañeros se quedaron viéndola y decidieron dejarla dormir. Realmente había hecho un gran esfuerzo en mantenerse despierta hasta tarde, sabiendo todo el trabajo físico que tuvo con su examen de natación.

- ¿Asami te traigo una manta también? – preguntó Bolin.

- No, no te preocupes, llamaré un móvil para que me vaya a dejar a casa.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, prefiero estar cómodamente en mi dulce cama, además tengo que salir en la tarde. Más cosas de la universidad. Procura eso si que Korra descanse, por favor Bolin – Asami acomodaba sus cosas y recibía la manta que Bolin tenía para Korra, para poder ponérsela – revisaré una vez más el trabajo y lo mandaré a imprimir y encuadernar.

- Perfecto.

Asami atendía el teléfono y el móvil que venía a buscar a la chica ya estaba afuera. Bolin amablemente la acompañó hasta la puerta para su seguridad. Ambos se despidieron y el muchacho entraba a su casa. Dando un largo bostezo procuró que Korra estuviera abrigada, mientras dormía plácidamente y finalmente se metió en su habitación.

Unos escalofríos la despertaron. Debían ser como las 5, pensó la chica. Se dio una vuelta en el sillón y se acurrucó un poco más, pero no había caso, los escalofríos no pasaban.

- Korra.

Ella abrió sus ojos y vio a Mako que caminaba hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué estás despierto? - preguntó la chica.

- Vine a ver en que estaban, me había quedado dormido un rato. ¿Tienes frío? – Korra afirmó y Mako carraspeó un poco – ve… ve a mi habitación, estarás más cómoda.

Korra lo miró pero vio que sus ojos estaban observando hacia otro lado. Cuando ella se levantó se percató que Asami no estaba, menos mal pensó ella. ¿Por eso le habría ofrecido su habitación? Ambos entraron y Korra, medio somnolienta observó con delicadeza la habitación del chico. Era normal, pero ordenada, aunque su escritorio estaba lleno de libros y papeles y su laptop estaba encendido. Además notó su cama, se veía bastante acogedora, y eso provocó un fuerte rubor a la chica. También noto que había un pequeño televisor y uno que otro mueble. La luz de la lámpara que tenía en su velador era bastante acogedora. Diría que todo era perfecto, incluso la habitación tenía su olor.

- Descansa Korra, yo debo seguir trabajando.

Korra se acomodó en su cama y definitivamente, este sería uno de sus lugares favoritos. Toda la habitación tenía su esencia. Si seguía así no iba a poder frenar sus pensamientos ni sus sensaciones.

- Tranquila, Bolin no despierta hasta la hora de almuerzo, sobre todo cuando se desvela, así que descansa Korra.

- ¿Y tú?

- Ahm – Mako suspiró – trataré de estudiar un poco más y luego me voy al sillón.

- Mejor te quedas conmigo.

Mako sintió que las hormigas, mariposas y todas esas cosas clichés se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Unas simples palabras lo hacían perder la razón. Por dios, estaba allí, en su propia cama, no podía evitarlo. Su corazón latía rápidamente y no pudo dejar de observarla. El chico se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, lo siguiente que hizo dejo a Korra sorprendida, su corazón también latía rápidamente. Mako puso la cerradura de su habitación y caminó hacia ella. Korra con solo verlo ya se sentía desesperada. Ella estiró uno de sus brazos hacia él y lo atrajo hacia si. Mako comenzó a besarla, pero esta vez de manera apasionada. Olvidó todos sus papeles, olvido sus quehaceres, ella olvidó que tenía frío y sueño. Estaban solos en aquella habitación y sólo querían repetir nuevamente aquel acontecimiento, el cómo se conocieron por primera vez.

* * *

_Uff y más uff… amé este capítulo en lo personal jijiji, lo planee mucho :3_

_En fin ¿Tienen alguna duda? ¿Alguna queja? ¿Alguna sugerencia?_

_Sí, esta historia tendrá lemon, pero en este no lo quise agregar, porque así como terminó el capítulo quedaba perfecto *O* (lo encontré muy sensual dios mio!) ya, cálmate Val!_

_Bueno, como corresponde, quiero agradecer a las personas que me han brindado sus opiniones, gracias por sus reviews y por darse el tiempo de leerme :D_

_Abrazos para:_

_galaxy01_

_SofiaaCaro_

_Zumakorra Lover_

_Ale Wr_

_Humpty Dumpty Dhu_

_KiraXproject_

_Bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	5. Deseos de arrancar

**Capítulo 5.**

**Deseos de arrancar**

Colocó su rodilla sobre la cadera de Mako y él con una de sus manos viajó hasta el trasero de ella para poder acomodarla bien en sus partes y que sin duda pudiera sentir como ella lo excitaba. Sus besos no cesaban ni siquiera las caricias. Ni cuenta se habían dado de que afuera, en las calles de Ciudad República comenzaba a llover. La mano con la que Mako jugaba comenzó a buscar la piel de Korra bajo tanta ropa, fue un verdadero intruso a la hora de querer más. Su mano encontró humedad entre sus piernas y sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con el sexo de Korra arrancándole varios gemidos.

Korra comenzaba a arquearse dejándole libertad a Mako para besar y lamer el cuello de la chica. Ella con sus manos se sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros del ojidorado, tenía miedo de caer de donde quiera que ella se encontrara. Los dedos de Mako no dejaban de jugar, pero fue por más e introdujo uno de ellos en la chica. Korra ahogo un pequeño quejido de excitación. Abrió sus ojos para dejar de imaginar en qué lugar estaba y al encontrarse con la sensual mirada de Mako, pensó que esto era mucho mejor. Sus ojos la miraban con deseo y lujuria, igual que aquella noche. Korra entonces comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente y sus manos reclamaban por querer arrancarle la ropa de una sola vez al chico.

Mako retiro su mano del sexo de Korra y sujetos sus caderas para acomodarla bajo él y de paso comenzar también a sacarle la vestimenta a la chica. Korra también comenzó a despojarlo de sus pantalones y su bóxer y fue ella quien terminó sacándose la parte de arriba de su ropa, incluyendo su sujetador.

Al fin los dos desnudos en aquella cama, besándose en cada rincón del cuerpo del otro. Arrancándose y regalándose suspiros. Se exploraban, se tocaban, se acariciaban, ambos estaban aprendiendo a conocerse, a descubrir que partes eran más sensibles ante la caricia o que sector les parecía más sensual. Mako estiró su mano hacia el velador, abrió el cajón y buscó algo allí. Korra se percató de que estaba buscando un preservativo. Ya resuelto aquel detalle, él acarició su rostro y la volvió a besar. Korra rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y sus piernas también se enrollaron en la cintura de él. Lentamente se introdujo en ella, ya no podía esperar más. Mako la embestía cada vez más rápido, tanta era su necesidad de sentirla y Korra sentía cada vez más el miembro duro del chico que entonces apretó su sexo. Mako jadeaba y sus ojos estaban más encendido al ver a la chica como se retorcía bajo ella. Sus nombres salían entre cada jadeo y Korra sentía que llegaba al orgasmo y un sonido de placer le regaló a Mako el más satisfactorio de los orgasmos también.

Mako veía como los ojos de Korra se iban cerrando después de aquel encuentro y una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Depositó un beso casto en los labios de la chica y luego de dejar el preservativo de lado, se levantó de la cama, cogió el pantalón de su pijama para ponérselo y salir de la habitación. Korra se le quedó mirando apenas, estaba cansada y mientras se acomodaba en aquella dichosa cama, que olía a encuentro furtivo explosivo y deseoso, como lo llamó mentalmente, recogió la polera que Mako llevaba puesta antes de y se la colocó, y luego recogió su calzón y se lo colocó. Mako entró nuevamente a la habitación y vio como la chica estaba acomodada y acurrucada en un rincón de la cama, con su polera. Eso le pareció realmente sexy y tuvo que controlar sus hormonas, ya que sabía que la chica estaba cansada y que de todos modos ambos debían dormir.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – bromeó Mako al momento en que se recostó al lado de la chica.

Korra esbozó una tonta sonrisa al recordar ese momento. Y se acomodó aún más sintiendo como él la abrazaba por la cintura, al estilo "cucharita".

- Me llamo Korra ¿y tú? - continuó con el juego.

- Mako, mucho gusto señorita, te vez muy sexy con mi polera puesta.

- Necesitaba un pijama para descansar, y bueno, fue lo primero que encontré – decía mientras añadía un bostezo.

- Duerme bonita – le besaba la nuca y cerraba sus ojos.

La ciudad seguía sumergida bajo una intensa lluvia y las calles comenzaban a mostrarse llenas de agua. La gente corría para poder tomar un móvil y no empaparse. Temprano en la mañana las personas se preparaban para ir a sus trabajos, mientras que dos jovencitos se encontraban sumergidos en el sueño. Uno de ellos comenzó a moverse un poco más sintiendo un bulto entre sus pechos. Korra despertó y se percató de que Mako aún seguía durmiendo y se le quedó observando a él y a su dulce rostro y como una de sus manos estaba encima de su pecho muy cómodamente. Rió bajito y movía despacio la mano del chico. No la apartó del todo, sólo la corrió un poco más abajo, dejándola bajo su seno. Y nuevamente se quedó mirando al chico como dormía.

_Aquella noche había sido una total locura pensó Korra, como pudo haber caído de esa manera, pero, es que el chico había sido totalmente seductor con ella y no pudo detenerse. Sus besos, sus caricias la dejaron totalmente desprotegida, casi indefensa. Además necesitaba, su cuerpo necesitaba algo más que un simple abrazo. Y esa vez que despertó y vio aquel chico desnudo al lado suyo quiso salir corriendo de la vergüenza. Entonces se comenzó a levantar muy despacio, evitando el ruido. Comenzó a buscar sus calzones y su sostén. Y luego toda su ropa. Mako entonces comenzó a moverse en aquella cama, se estiró y cuando al fin abrió sus ojos vio que Korra ya estaba totalmente vestida y dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Mako trató de detenerla, pero ella ya había salido. Entonces comenzó a vestirse rápidamente para poder alcanzarla. Dejó la cama sin hacer y abrió la puerta dejando caer un bulto encima de él. Era ella que no había huido precisamente, sino que sólo se quedó apoyada en la puerta. _

_- Korra, oye…_

_- Me tengo que ir._

_- Pero… al menos… dame tu número._

_- Hmmm… no me lo sé._

_- Te doy el mío… _

Korra recordaba aquel episodio mientras Mako seguía durmiendo a su lado. Esta vez, pensaba la chica, no saldría corriendo despavorida como aquella vez. Además afuera hacía frío y recién se percataba de que llovía a cántaros. Estar allí con él, donde irradia el calor corporal, le era sumamente acogedor. Volvía a cerrar los ojos, quería dormir un poco más y aprovechar este momento, pero sintió que la puerta de la habitación de Bolin se abría.

- ¡No! – Korra comenzó a desesperarse, no quería que la descubrieran. Sabía que la puerta de la habitación de Mako estaba con el seguro puesto, pero se supone que ella estaba durmiendo en el sillón… - Mako – comenzó a moverlo para así despertarlo – Mako tu hermano parece que se levantó.

Mako comenzaba a moverse perezosamente y sus ojos le pesaban. Sólo atinó a abrazar aún más a Korra y seguir durmiendo.

- ¡Mako, tu hermano! - decía mientras intentaba que la soltara.

- Korra… - decía bajito – no te preocupes por él.

- ¡No! – Korra comenzaba a levantarse, incluso pasando por encima de Mako.

Korra empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación y se percató de que solo llevaba puesta la polera de Mako. Sus piernas estaban totalmente desnudas y eso a Mako le pareció la gran maravilla. Un espectáculo difícil de olvidar.

- ¡Deja de mirarme y haz algo!

Mako bufó ante la terquedad de la chica y entonces se acercó a la puerta, le sacó el seguro y salió de la habitación. Se extrañó de no ver ningún movimiento raro en la casa y cuando abrió la puerta de la pieza de Bolin, éste notó que dormía profundamente, incluso a veces roncaba. Mako miró de reojo a Korra y ésta sintió vergüenza. Seguramente el ruido que escuchó fue en el departamento de arriba. Mako se llevó una mano al rostro y fue directamente a su cama. Korra comenzaba a sentir frío en sus piernas, ya que se encontraba parada en medio del lugar, asustada. Se sentía una tonta.

- Ven – le decía el muchacho.

- No, me quiero ir – Mako se sintió con aquella negativa.

- Korra… vamos tranquila, mi hermano puede ser bromista y todo lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que no diría nada al respecto.

La chica seguía sin moverse de su lugar y Mako revoleó los ojos. Si que era terca, pero vaya, está descubriendo cosas de ella. Se levantó entonces y se le acercó.

- Estás tiritando… Vamos, quédate un rato más conmigo – le pedía mientras la empezaba a abrazar.

Korra ocultó su rostro en el regazo de él. Y éste le acariciaba su cabello suelto, sentía el olor que emanaba la chica. Le dio un beso entonces en su cabeza.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó y ella afirmó solamente.

Korra se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de él. Además sentir su piel desnuda – ya que en ningún momento Mako se puso una camisa para cubrirse, sólo andaba con un pantalón puesto – le hicieron sentir más calmada. Entonces Mako se cubrió el torso y Korra buscaba su ropa. Se colocaba sus calcetines y sus jeans y cuando se quitó la parte de arriba Mako pudo observar su espalda desnuda y como en unos pocos segundos ella se colocó el brasier.

Salieron juntos de la habitación directamente a la cocina. Allí Mako preparó tostadas y té y a Korra se le hacía agua la boca.

- Terca y buena para comer. Ya sé más cosas de ti – decía Mako mientras bebía de su taza.

- Hmm – miró de soslayo a Mako – muy gracioso.

Bolin apareció de la nada en la cocina y los dos chicos quedaron totalmente petrificados ante su presencia. El ojiverde se les quedó mirando un buen rato y Korra sentía que se le apretaba el estómago, pero ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? Pero cuando se percataron de porque se había levantado a Korra le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

- Hermano, es que el olor a pan tostado me despertó y mi estómago estaba rugiendo – decía mientras untaba mantequilla en una.

- Bueno… gracias por la estadía y por el desayuno Mako – decía Korra muy naturalmente – gracias por la manta Bolin. Ahora me retiro. Quiero llegar luego a casa.

- ¿Ya te tienes que ir Korra? - preguntó Bolin.

- Sí amigo. Quiero descansar.

- Bueno, pero llévate un paraguas para que no te mojes – añadió Bolin.

- No hace falta, tomaré el móvil… - pero fue interrumpida por Mako quien le entregaba uno. – Gracias.

Mako se quedó observándola mientras tomaba su bolso y se colocaba su chaqueta. Bolin seguía sumergido en el desayuno. Cuando Korra se despidió de éste le dio un fuerte abrazo y cuando caminó a Mako éste se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la puerta de abajo.

- ¿Mmm... cuándo podré verte de nuevo? – preguntó nervioso.

- Ehm… ¿la otra semana no es la obra de Bolin?

- ¿Y antes puede ser?

- ¿Y tu trabajo Mako? ¿No tienes que estudiar? – Korra lo miró a los ojos y vio como ese brillo especial que tenía anoche se iba apagando. – Pero… bueno… este… ¿Nos ponemos de acuerdo por teléfono?

Korra se le acercó y tomo una de sus manos, ésta ya comenzaba a colocarse fría. Recordó que Mako no soportaba el frío, entonces sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él y sintió el impulso de besarlo. Lo hizo sin más resistencia y éste le respondió.

- ¿Este paraguas es tuyo?

- Sí.

- Entonces… ya sabes que nos veremos sí o sí, tonto – sonrió.

Korra comenzó a caminar bajo un paraguas de color rojo, donde el cielo de Ciudad República no dejaba de llover. Ella observaba la figura del muchacho y sólo atinó a sacarle la lengua a lo lejos. Mako sólo reía ante sus actitudes. Era desconcertante, quería estar con ella, demasiado tiempo. Pero tenía razón, debía enfocarse también en sus quehaceres. Necesitaba un cable a tierra que lo mantuviera firme, Korra podría ser, pero también era la chica que lo sacaba de su metro cuadrado y lo llevaba a olvidarse de todo y todos.

* * *

_Hello everyone! :D_

_acá les traigo una nueva actualización :3_

_jejeje..._

_querian Lemon... ahí tienen lemon! suavecito ;)_

_ehm... que más puedo decir... feliz con sus reviews! en serio! Me facina leer que esto les gusta, creo que voy a llorar_

_-mira la hora- las 4.27 am... oops!_

_Ya! ahora los saludos correspondientes!_

_**Ary Garcioyama**: Chiquilla, gracias por pasarte a leer :D, acá está tu anhelada actualización :B_

_**Zumakorra Lover**: Hola! :D ¿Quieres Bolasami? mmm no soy muy fiel a eso, tengo otras ideas para Bolin, al igual que para Asami, hay que ver como se desarrolla mi mente para ese entonces ^^... y Makorra ever forever y para siempre en todos los idiomas :$_

_**SofiaaCaro**: Cuuuu, no te diré nada jajaja, tu dame ideas solamente :B_

_**Humpty Dumpty Dhu**: Hola :) el lemon va dedicado a ti xD jajaja, igual mi mente maquiavelica ya la tenía prevista jijiji 1313_

_**galaxy01**: Más saludos para ti :D gracias por leerme!_

_**Hiyori Nishiyama**: jajaja sabes! y si se vienen muuuuchos problemas, pero con el tiempo ya lo irás leyendo :) gracias por pasarte a leer. Abrazos!_

_**Guest**: Un ente desconocido me deja un review :3_

_**K'ory 3**: Saludos para ti :D _

_**Ale Wr**: ajja amo tus reviews, son tan largos y me matan de la risa :') por cierto la chica que intentaba coquetear con Mako era yo, pero no me dio ni bola :'c xDDD ajajajaja si claro, sueña! :B. Te dejo saludos ^^_

_Bueno y saludos a los que se pasean y no dejan nada, ya saben todo esto es por fans y para fans... escribir sobre una serie que amamos y personajes que nos hacen sangrar la nariz y hasta espuma de la boca nos sale xD. Es algo satisfactorio para el alma :)_

_Nos vemos en una próxima actualización :*_


	6. Sospechas

**Capítulo 6**

**Sospechas**

Mako entró a su casa y lo primero que vio fue la suspicaz mirada de su hermano menor. Quiso hacerse el desentendido caminando hasta su habitación sin que los ojos penetrantes de su hermano le causaran algún efecto. Mako miró por última vez a Bolin de reojo y se encerró en su habitación. Se acostó en su cama nuevamente, pareciera que Korra seguía impregnada en sus sábanas. Su perfume, su olor seguía estando allí. Mako quiso intentar aspirar aquel olor que lo llenaba, no quería que por nada ese aroma dejara de existir en ese espacio y ahí se quedó dormido.

Korra llegaba a su casa, su madre la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, Senna siempre fue una mujer muy amable y cariñosa con su hija.

- ¿Cómo les fue con el trabajo? ¿Pudieron terminarlo? - preguntaba Senna mientras tomaba las cosas mojadas de su hija y las dejaba de lado.

- Sí, pudimos terminarlo a tiempo menos mal – respondía Korra dando un largo bostezo.

- ¿No dormiste hija? – Korra se puso algo nerviosa ante la pregunta.

- Sí dormí, pero poco… - no dijo nada más.

- ¿Y ese paraguas?

- Hmmm… el hermano de Bolin me lo prestó para poder venirme… - Korra se sonrojó levemente ante la mención del chico.

- ¿Bolin tiene un hermano? – curioseó Senna viendo como reaccionaba su hija.

- Sí mamá.

- ¿De qué edad?

- Mamá… - Korra comenzó a desesperarse con las preguntas – tiene 20.

- Cuéntame hija… - la seguía hasta su dormitorio – ¿Es él verdad? El chico con el que saliste aquella vez – Senna miraba a su hija esperando una respuesta - ¿Es guapo?

- ¡Mamá! – avergonzada antes estas palabras a Korra no le quedó otra escapatoria.

- Mira cómo te pones jajaja. Estás toda nerviosa – bromeaba.

- Ya basta… - Se estiró en su cama y ocultando su rostro le respondió a su madre para que la dejara en paz - sí él es.

Korra quería dormir, pero su madre no le daba tiempo con tanta pregunta y aun así le respondía casi emocionada. Y eso llamó su atención. ¿Qué es lo que estaba empezando a sentir? La morena se quedó con aquella pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza, su madre ya había dejado la habitación y así fue cayendo en un sueño profundo y posiblemente reponedor.

En la tarde de ese día jueves, la lluvia seguía con su curso y se pronosticaba para unos días más. Todos seguían su rutina. Mako se desperezaba en su cama, ya siendo las 2 de la tarde, debía ir camino a su trabajo. Almorzaría algo por allá y que su hermano se las arreglara como pudiera. Se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Luego caminó hasta su habitación, ordenó los más posible, y aquella polera que uso Korra para dormir, la dejó debajo de la almohada de su cama. Era un bonito recordatorio de la chica más sexy según él.

- Hey Bolin, me voy donde Beifong.

- Mako… ya… suéltala – insinuaba Bolin

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No me vas a contar hermano? – Bolin casi ponía cara de "gato con botas"

- Ash… no entiendo de que me hablas…

- ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Korra? – preguntó al fin y directamente.

Mako se puso nervioso, muy nervioso. No sabía que responderle. Ellos eran amigos, pero si Korra no había comentado nada era porque seguramente era ella quien quería hablarles personalmente. No quería ocultar lo que estaba sucediendo a su hermano y menos quería negarla, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado para la morena?

- Oye Mako, no soy tonto – reía - ¡Ella no durmió en el sillón!

Mako le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano menor ante tal comentario, se sentía avergonzado, pero no quería que pensara cualquier cosa de la chica, aunque bueno, ya bien sabía lo que había sucedido…

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – preguntó furioso Mako.

- Además, he visto que eres muy atento con ella. Le preparaste desayuno temprano, le prestaste tu paraguas, la acompañaste hasta la puerta cuando se fue, le prestaste tu cama también para que no pasara frío…

- Bolin ¡Cállate!

- Vamos Mako somos hermanos, te conozco de toda la vida. Korra es genial, pero… ¿sabe lo tuyo con Asami?

Mako hizo una larga pausa antes de responder y mirando de reojo a su hermano y viendo como él esperaba ansioso una respuesta le contestó.

- Bolin, hoy en la mañana ¿te levantaste, verdad?

- Aja.. claro que sí, pero cuando vi lo que sucedía me acosté nuevamente y me hice el dormido ¿Vez que soy un muy buen actor? – expresaba orgulloso.

- Si lo sabe – dijo al fin.

- Entonces… ¿Hay algo entre tú y Korra?- curioseó Bolin.

- No… no sé – bufó frustrado ante tanta pregunta de su hermano – Bolin, me tengo que ir a la prefectura. A la noche te respondo todo lo que quieras, pero ahora estoy en la hora. – Mako se preparaba para salir del departamento, pero le dirigió una última mirada a su hermano menor – eso si, por favor no comentes nada con Asami ¡NADA! ¿Te quedó claro?

- ¿Por qué?

- Arghh… - se rascó la cabeza – ¡preguntas demasiado Bolin! ¡Nos vemos en la noche! – el chico se despidió dando un fuerte portazo.

- Jajaja, mi hermanito se las trae… - comentaba para sí mismo el ojiverde mientras seguía sumido en la lectura de algún libro.

Quería llamarla, saber cómo había llegado, pero probablemente aún siga durmiendo. Pero no quería parecer hostigoso, así que prefirió dejarlo para más tarde. Mako quería hablar con ella, pero pensaba que hace tan sólo unas horas atrás ya se habían visto. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco y no sabía cómo controlarse cuando se trataba de ella. Se estaba involucrando demasiado rápido para su gusto y eso igual lo asustaba.

Un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y la chica quien yacía durmiendo plácidamente despertaba a causa del ruidoso timbre de éste.

- ¿Aló? – decía sin emoción alguna.

- ¡Korra!... ¿Estás durmiendo?

- Asami… - Korra se acurrucaba aún más en su cama – sí estaba durmiendo, tiempo pasado, me despertaste maldita.

- Jajaja, lo siento. Oye ¿Estás en tu casa o sigues donde Bolin?

- En mi casa… me vine temprano – daba un bostezo.

- Ah… oye anoche no me despedí de ti, te quedaste profundamente dormida en el sillón.

- Así parece – Korra finalmente comenzó a despertarse. - ¿Por qué te fuiste de madrugada?

- No quería quedarme, tú sabes amo la comodidad de mi habitación… - reía al otro lado del teléfono.

- Sí, lo sé. ¡Invita a jugar apenas termines tus exámenes! Extraño tus consolas de videojuegos en "la comodidad de tu habitación"

- Claro, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, claro menos estas fechas que son odiosas. Bueno, en fin, te llamaba para decirte que ya está listo el informe y ya lo mandé a imprimir. Y así el próximo viernes lo presentamos y… ¡Bienvenidas vacaciones!

- Oye Asami… - Korra tomó aire y parece que le costaba espirarlo – bueno, cuando terminemos todo tendremos tiempo para salir y conversar – dijo bajito.

- Así es. Ya amiga, te dejaré seguir durmiendo después de haberme escuchado – reía – estamos hablando ¡besos!

Korra en ese momento quería conversar con ella sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero prefirió esperar a que al menos ella terminara su ronda de exámenes. Se levantó entonces, hoy no tenía nada que hacer y no poseía ganas de ir a nadar. Prefería quedarse por hoy en casa con su madre, beber algo caliente y quizás ver alguna película o simplemente dormir lo que estos días no ha podido hacer. Pero si recordó algo y comenzó a urgirse.

- Mamá… ehm… - Korra no sabía cómo pedirle aquel favor.

- Korra ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que bueno… Quiero… - tartamudeaba - quiero pedir hora con la ginecóloga… - Korra bajó su cabeza, se sentía apenada ante aquella confesión.

- Ah – atinó a decir Senna – bueno, ya sabía yo que mi hija no era virgen, desde que…

- Mamá, por favor, ni me lo recuerdes, en serio, me da vergüenza.

- ¿Ya te has acostado con el muchacho? – Korra afirmaba con su cabeza gacha - ¿Se han cuidado? – preguntó preocupada y Korra nuevamente afirmó – ah que bien, el chico es responsable. ¿tanto te gusta?... él, claro – Senna se reía.

- ¡Mamá, por favor! – Korra estaba sentada a su lado en el sillón y luego se recostó sobre las piernas de ella mientras que su madre le acariciaba la cabeza.

Se sentía tan bien en el regazo de su madre y Korra se dejaba querer e iba pensando en las cosas que su madre decía. Unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la morena y eso asustó a Senna.

- Tengo miedo mamá.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero pasar por lo mismo… y siento que… siento que me estoy involucrando muy rápido con Mako. No quiero que me vuelvan a decepcionar – esta vez las lágrimas salían inevitablemente.

- Hija – Senna levantó a su hija para que pudiera verla a la cara – Hija mía, el único consejo que te puedo dar, es que disfrutes lo que estás viviendo, es inevitable llorar o sentir miedo, pero que eso no te impida disfrutar y atreverte a sentir lo que sea que estás sintiendo. Sea o no sea el chico correcto tú tienes que aprender de estas experiencias. Ya viviste algo similar, pero aprendiste de esa experiencia ¿Cierto? Eso te ayudó a ser más fuerte. Pero hija, de verdad, si sientes algo por él, no pienses en cosas negativas, disfruta lo que la vida te está ofreciendo.

Korra al escuchar las palabras de su madre se abalanzó sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo, seguía llorando, pero no eran lágrimas de tristezas, sólo estaba expulsando sus miedos ante el cálido regazo de su protectora.

- Y si te rompe el corazón ya sabes que tienes el abrazo de tu madre para consolarte – La mujer secaba las lágrimas de su hija con sus dedos – además tu papá también se encargará de darle su merecido – reía ante tal comentario y Korra también rió aunque algo asustada.

- Ay mamá… - Le dio un abrazo de oso finalmente.

"_¿qué día tienes libre? Avísame para invitarte a nadar conmigo :)"_

Mako veía aquel mensaje en su celular, a escondidas en el trabajo, y no dejaba de sonreír. Era lo que le faltaba a su día para hacerlo perfecto. No le importaba si afuera seguía lloviendo o si hacía frío. Unas simples palabras bonitas de Korra lo hacían tener la sonrisa más radiante de todo su alrededor.

"_El sábado estaré libre"_

Y luego presionó enviar.

* * *

_Hello a todos! :D_

_acá les traigo una nueva actualización del fic :)_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Bueno nuevamente agradecerle sus mensajitos ^^_

_y ahora paso a la sección de:_

_**Dejandole un corazón a mis reviews!**_

_**Eliza20: **Gracias por el mensaje :D maldito FF que no te avisa (? :3 pero bueno, acá hay una nueva actualización :3. Te dejo saludos y abrazos :*_

_**Ary Garcioyama: **aún sigues con la carita roja? pues sabes el mejor remedio es... darse una ducha bien fría xDD jajajjajaja, bueno amiga acá te dejo la nueva actualización de mi historia :) _

_**galaxy01: **Más y más saludos para ti! :D jajajaja esto es una competencia y sí el lemon FUE suavecito ea ea! xD_

_**SofiaaCaro: **Calmación Cu ya llegará tu momento de dedicatoria jajaj debes ser MUY paciente para lo que tengo pensado jijijij jajaja muahahahahaha. Love you :$_

_**Zumakorra Lover: **Pues acá en este capítulo todos supieron que en verdad Bolin es un muy buen actor y se hizo el tonto ante esa escena jajaja, al menos es ubicadito y no causó alboroto jojojoj. Saludos mujer gracias por leerme *-*_

_**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: **Pues ese detalle del ¿Como te llamas? tenía que hacerle honores :D así partió todo *-* ¿bonito no? Ahora eso que Mako cocine, en la serie también se vio, yo me imagino a Bolin tratando de cocinar y veo que la quema, todo! jajajaja ya veremos que dones tiene el chico xDDD y bueno, a estas alturas de la vida y de los tiempos, un hombre que cocine gana puntos *-* sobre todo si a la chica le gusta comer demasiado, así como Korra xD. Tu también espero que tengas muy buenos días :D_

_**Ale Wr: **quizas algunos de tus deseos "ignorados" sean tomados en cuenta, pero de una u otra manera jajaja así que ten paciencia. ¿Por qué todos esperan que Korra quede embarazada? es muy joven aún D: bueno, no se quien sabe lo que el destino depare para ella muahahahaha O: Con respecto al paraguas, sí es de color rojo. Ah y lo otro, aunque Bolin tengo o no el sueño pesado, esa noche estaba lloviendo, era perfecto para que nadie escuchara nada, sólo la lluvia que cae y cae jajajaja, como lo vez? xD saludos chiquilla :D gracias por tus largos reviews siempre me matan de la risa xDDD_

_Bueno mis lectores, las veré en una próxima actualización_

_dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias locas, que eso me dan ideas para avanzar._

_Besos y abrazos por montón! :D_


	7. En el gimnasio de Ciudad República (I)

**Capítulo 7**

**En el gimnasio de Ciudad República**

**(Parte Uno)**

Al fin había dejado de llover en la ciudad. Aunque el frío no dejaba de marcar presencia y claro estar en invierno era algo lógico para todos los seres de la capital.

Se aproximaba el anhelado fin de semana para todos, dos días en que la gente podía descansar y disfrutar en familia. Una salida al cine o quizás alguna cena especial en casa. Los viernes en la noche por lo general, la gente sale a divertirse después del trabajo. Bares y pub están repletos de jóvenes, entre ellos estudiantes, y gente adulta que requiere de una cerveza o algo de licor para poder festejar con los amigos o compañeros.

Mako estaba estresado últimamente. La semana entrante debía presentarse formal ante sus profesores exponiendo algún tema en particular sobre su carrera. Ha estado arduamente trabajando en ello para ser el mejor y de paso para que vean que su beca no fue entregada así como así. Pero ahora cuando ya terminaba su jornada laboral y sus compañeros lo invitan a beber algo, no se negó y fue gustoso con ellos.

Llegaron a unos de los bares que suelen asistir los trabajadores dela estación donde Mako trabaja. Él había ido antes un par de veces, pero este último tiempo no había ido por razones de fuerza mayor. Comenzó bebiendo una cerveza, y vaya que tenía sed.

- Hey Mako, hace tiempo que no salías con nosotros – inquiría uno de sus compañeros.

- Ya sabes Clint – daba otro sorbo de su cerveza – he estado estudiando como condenado. Pero ya esta semana que viene termino los exámenes.

- Bueno habrá que celebrar entonces que el regalón de Beifong saldrá de vacaciones – reía como condenado.

- ¿Qué dices? No soy el regalón – refunfuñó el moreno.

- Ven vamos con los demás. ¡Salud por el futuro abogado de este país! – gritaba Clint alzando su lata de alcohol y el resto lo imitaba.

Las risas aumentaban y las latas vacías alrededor de la mesa también. Otros sujetos seguían pidiendo más botellas y otros iban al baño ya que no podían aguantar los deseos de orinar. Mako se levantó de su asiento dando un último sorbo a su cerveza y caminó hacia afuera del bar. Ya era de noche, debían ser como las 9 ó 10 de la noche.

Se apoyó en la pared, busco su móvil y comenzó a marcar un número de teléfono.

- ¿Mako?

- ¡Hola bonita! ¿Cómo estás?

- Ehm… bien, gracias ¿Y tú? Te oigo raro.

- Probablemente debo estar un poco ebrio. – reía – salí con mis compañeros de trabajo a beber…

- Oh entiendo – Korra daba una pausa – pero ¿estás bien? ¿Has bebido mucho?

- No, tranquila, aún me mantengo de pie.

- Bebe con moderación ¿Sí?

- Sí… - esta vez Mako se quedó un buen rato callado – Korra, sabes que… te echo de menos.

- Ya… ya nos veremos mañana – respondía nerviosa ante tal comentario – oye, ten cuidado al regresar a tu casa, digo… estás medio pasado de copas ¿No?

- No te preocupes, me tomaré un móvil directo a casa, así llegaré sano y salvo… te lo prometo – decía muy sonriente.

Clint, el compañero de Mako venía a buscarlo a la salida del pub. Lo invitó nuevamente a beberse unas latas para terminar el día y la jornada laboral. Mako se despedía de la chica cuando su amigo comenzó a bromear con él.

- ¿Marcando tarjeta compañero? – preguntaba curioso y muy animado Clint.

- Pues claro – reía Mako sin darse cuenta de que aún no colgaba el teléfono y Korra escuchaba del otro lado.

- Bobo – reía la muchacha y finalmente dejo su móvil de lado.

La noche avanzaba, ya era más de medianoche. Las horas se les habían pasado rápidamente y uno de ellos decidió marchar. No estaba totalmente en sus cabales y ya era suficiente, pensó. Entonces se levantó de la mesa, se despidió del resto de sus compañeros y se sirvió un poco más de maní salado que tenía en la mesa. Caminó hasta la salida. El frío le sentaba de maravilla entonces, ya que con todo el aire tóxico que se fue formando en el bar, sumándole a eso el olor a cerveza, un poco de brisa fresca lo despejaría de su estado. Ebrio estaba, pero tampoco como para que diera pena. Hizo frenar un móvil para poder dirigirse a su casa. Tuvo la suerte de que el chofer se detuvo y accedió a llevarlo. Mako entonces subió, bajó un poco la ventana y así se fue tomando aire.

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró con su hermano aun despierto, éste lo vio en aquella faceta y quedó asombrado. Mako no era de esos chicos que bebían en exceso o llegaban tarde, es más, era de esos chicos que inventaba una que otra excusa para no salir después del trabajo.

- Ya y… ¿A qué se debe esto? – preguntó Bolin asombrado

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Es que casi nunca sales después de tu trabajo Mako y menos llegar en ese estado.

- Estoy estresado Bolin y quería salir a beber algo – Bolin lo ayudó a sentarse en el sillón.

- Sí, sí está bien, como digas hermano mayor – bromeaba el menor – te prepararé un café.

- No qué asco, me iré a dormir… - Mako se levantaba del sillón tambaleante y caminaba a su habitación – mañana me juntaré con la chica de los ojos más bellos. Oye Bolin ¿Por qué nunca me la presentaste? Eres un mal hermano – Bolin pudo notar que cuando su hermano estaba en ese estado era mucho más comunicativo que otras veces, pensó en sacarle información de cómo había empezado a salir con Korra – Menos mal que Asami me invitó a su condenada fiesta, mira que cosas no. Verla allí bailando sola, te juro hermano que era como un ángel caído del cielo.

- Ay Mako, el alcohol te pone estúpido, debería grabarte para que te vieras – reía a pesar de todo por el estado de su hermano.

Bolin acompaño a su hermano hasta su habitación y de un solo porrazo cayó en la cama. Allí siguió hablando apenas y Bolin como buen hermano lo ayudó a por lo menos sacarse los zapatos para después meterlo en la cama y que por fin se durmiera.

- Mañana me juntaré con ella, quiero verla – decía ya casi quedándose dormido.

- Descansa hermano – dicho eso, apagó la luz de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Korra llegaba corriendo al lugar del encuentro, frente al gimnasio de Ciudad República. Iba diez minutos atrasada, entre jadeos se apoyó en sus rodillas y tomo aire. Se dispuso a mirar a todo su alrededor, pero no lo hallaba por ninguna parte ¿Se habría ido? Asustada, tomó su móvil y lo llamó.

- Contesta… - pensaba nerviosa - ¿Mako?

- ¿Korra?

- ¿Dónde estás?... – hubo silencio - ¿Aló Mako?

- ¡Mierda me quedé dormido! – Korra escuchaba como al otro lado del teléfono el chico metía un gran barullo - ¡Bolin, no me despertaste! – gritaba Mako - ¿Aló Korra? En 30 minutos estoy allá, no te vayas por favor.

- Está bien… te espero.

Korra cortó la llamada y se quedó viendo la pantalla de su celular. No sabía si esto era castigo divino u otra cosa, ya que de alguna manera ella algunas veces también llegaba tarde a sus juntas. ¿Será que esta vez le tocaba pagar? Sin más remedio decidió esperar sentada en la entrada del lugar y se dispuso a escuchar música desde su mp3.

Los minutos avanzaban y aún no aparecía, realmente empezaba a darse cuenta de lo fastidioso que era llegar tarde a algún lugar. Se repitió reiterada veces que no lo volvería a hacer, que comenzaría a llegar con anticipación y así nunca más en la vida tendría que pagar de esta manera.

Siguió abrazando sus rodillas sumergida en el sonido que emanaba de sus audífonos, la música que escuchaba entonces la transportaba a otros lugares. Se olvidaba del sonido de los autos o de la gente hablar. Sólo la melodía de temas sin voces la hacían sentir que la espera valía la pena.

- Perdón, perdón… - repetía el joven quien venía jadeando luego de un buen trote hacia la chica – anoche me pasé de copas – tomaba aire para poder seguir hablando – y me quedé dormido. Perdóname ¿sí?

- Supongo que… - Korra lo miraba con atención sin expresar algo en particular – cuando yo llegue tarde alguna vez me tendrás que esperar.

- El tiempo que quieras.

Mako se sentó a su lado, en aquella escalinata de cemento que daba paso a la entrada principal del gimnasio. Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio ahí, viendo a los demás pasar. Él volteó su mirada hacia ella, esperando ver alguna reacción de su parte, pero se le veía tan serena, tranquila.

Un extraño sonido los distrajo y Korra no pudo sostener la risa.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó con mucha alegría.

- Me levanté, me bañé y me vine – decía un apenado Mako – ni siquiera tomé desayuno.

- Ven, vamos – Korra se levantaba de su lugar y le tendía la mano al chico – yo tampoco desayuné.

Ambos caminaron, tomados de la mano, hacia la entrada del lugar. Ingresando puedes ver hacia la derecha que está la cafetería del lugar. Allí los asistentes, tanto socios como visitas podían disfrutar de algo para servirse. Korra se acercó al mostrador y comenzó a pedir lo de siempre: chocolate caliente y unas donuts para comer, pero esta vez para dos personas. Miró a Mako y este sólo afirmó al pedido de la chica.

Tomó la bandeja en sus manos y caminaron hacia una mesa desocupada, allí se instalaron y ambos comenzaron a comer. El lugar no estaba con tanta gente, uno que otro trabajador que pasaba por allí, algún guardia y entre ellos unos socios del gimnasio.

- ¿No viene gente a este lugar? Me refiero a disfrutar o algo parecido.

- No – Korra daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente – en esta época es difícil, por el frío. Además como que prefieren más estar encerrados en un cine o en un mall. Pero se agradece porque así los socios del lugar tenemos más libertades y… podemos invitar gente – Korra observó a Mako directamente regalándole una tierna sonrisa – pero descuida chico friolento, que las piscinas son temperadas – reía.

- Ah, pues lo supuse – dijo con algo de timidez – ni la chica más valiente podría soportar meterse a una piscina con agua fría en pleno invierno.

Korra le sacó la lengua nuevamente a Mako ante su comentario y así fueron pasando los minutos, bebiendo su desayuno. Luego de estar un rato charlando cosas triviales, decidieron levantarse. Ella le daría un paseo por las instalaciones para que pudiera conocer cada rincón del gimnasio. No sólo contaba con una piscina, Ciudad República y su alcalde había invertido una gran fortuna en la construcción de éste. Ya que además de eso debía contar para las futuras generaciones en trabajos netamente deportivos. Y así fueron pasando por las canchas de futbol donde un grupo de niños estaban jugando y el sonido del árbitro marcaba presencia. Luego fueron al gimnasio donde practicaban básquetbol, estaba totalmente despejado y limpio. Rápidamente fueron hasta una cancha de tenis con suelo de arcilla, y también nadie pisaba aquel terreno, debe ser porque es fin de semana y los jóvenes están dedicados a otra cosa, pensó Mako y luego visitaron la pista de atletismo. Allí pudieron ver a un grupo de jóvenes entrenando y precalentando. Mako estaba asombrado, miles de veces había pasado por fuera de este lugar y nunca pensó que había tanto por descubrir dentro del recinto. En ese momento era cuando se sentía una verdadera rata de biblioteca, ya que era el único lugar donde pasaba más horas incluyendo el cuartel en donde trabajaba.

- No pensé que fuera tan asombroso este lugar. La verdad nunca había reparado en venir.

- Ciudad República tenía que crecer, es por eso que el alcalde invirtió en esto. Yo soy dentro de las más felices por eso – decía con mucho gozo la morena.

Mako estaba maravillado por la alegría que emanaba de la muchacha. Y mientras estaban sentados en las bancas que daban a la pista de atletismo y se escuchaban unos pitos que indicaban que los jóvenes practicantes que allí estaban comenzaban a trotar, éste se fue acercando a ella. Korra se percató de aquello y volteó su rostro hacia él.

- Gracias por la invitación – susurró muy cerca de su rostro

- De… nada…

Allí Mako la besó y Korra le respondió. Sus manos las depositó en el rostro del joven y él no dejaba de acariciar su cintura.

- Vaya, que linda escena.

Mako y Korra se separaron de aquel pequeño encuentro y miraron con el ceño fruncido a aquel que interrumpió su momento.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Korra.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Soy tan socio de este lugar como tú querida Korra.

- Piérdete Tanho, lo que menos me interesa es charlar contigo – la morena se levantaba de su lugar y era seguida por Mako.

- ¿No vas a presentar a tu nuevo noviecito Korra?

- Metete en tus asuntos, además quien eres para que yo te presente a… a quien sea – miro con enfado al chico de tez blanca y ojos azules y Mako miraba la escena con recelo – Vámonos.

- Adiós súper nadadora Korra – se despedía Tahno con una de sus manos en forma irónica.

Caminaba con enfado en dirección a la piscina y él sólo la seguía en silencio. Por un momento creyó que escupiría fuego al ver a ese sujeto ¿Quién era y por qué alteraba tanto a Korra? Miles de ideas pasaban por la cabeza de Mako ¿Habrá sido su novio antiguamente? Eso le helaba la sangre, además, que mal gusto por su parte si es que él lo hubiese sido. Korra se detuvo repentinamente provocando que chocara con la chica. Vio que lanzó un gruñido y se dio media vuelta para verlo.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar nada?

- Ahm… - pensó, pero vio el rostro de Korra tan serio que lo pensó dos veces - ¿Quién es él?

- Tahno... – bufó – un idiota de segundo año de Educación Física. Está enojado porque le gané en la marca que él realizó el año pasado en natación… además… - suspiró – intentó salir conmigo, pero… lo mandé a freír monos. (N.A.: es como mandarlo a la punta del cerro, si no lo entienden, es simple, es como ignorarlo)

Mako estaba serio y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás por si aparecía aquel sujeto. Korra lo miraba con atención y a veces esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaba Mako.

- No, nada. Entonces… ¿Vamos? Te prometo que la piscina nos relajará – decía muy alegre.

Los pasillos del gimnasio que llevaban a la piscina están adornados con grandes ventanales, se sentía el calor y la humedad en el aire, y era obvio, el depósito estaba temperado.

Cada uno se dirigió a los camerinos y se vistieron para la ocasión. Korra vestía un traje de baño de una pieza, de color azul con algunas líneas blancas. Era algo cómodo que usaba cuando practicaba natación. Mako salió con su traje de baño de color rojo oscuro y también con su toalla en los hombros. Korra lo divisó y levantó su mano para que el pudiera distinguirla. Caminó hacia ella y vaya, estaba asombrado ante la figura de la chica, además se veía tan… majestuosa en su fuerte. Y Korra reía nerviosa al sentirse escaneada por completo ante la mirada de él y no perdía el tiempo al verlo sólo con aquel traje, tan nerviosa estaba que cuando él llegó a su lado, de uno solo empujón lo tiró a la piscina. Reía a carcajadas la muchacha, de verdad que se sentía bien a su lado. Cuando Mako por fin salió a la superficie la miró enojado.

- Oh vamos ¿no estás enojado en serio? – preguntó algo asustada hincándose en la orilla de la piscina.

No obtuvo respuesta, Mako sólo la miró y se alzó un poco agarrando una de las muñecas de Korra y la lanzó al agua también. Cuando ella salió también a la superficie y Mako nadó hasta ella, la tomó por la cintura depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿No estás enojada en serio? – bromeó Mako.

- Ja… ja… ja… muy gracioso – dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y buscando su boca.

* * *

_Hola a todos :D ¿Cómo están? Bueno acá les traigo la primera parte de este capítulo ea ea! :D_

_y ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Vamos bien o vamos mal? O:_

_Bueno, gracias nuevamente a todos por sus hermosos reviews! *-* soy muy feliz ! :B_

_y ahora paso a la sección de corazones y espuma para mis reviews! -fanfarreas-_

_**Hiyori Nishiyama:** Vals te manda saludos :D Gracias Hiroyi por tu review y por darme aquel consejo, ya te había respondido por mp, porque me pareció interesante... bueno ahora supongo que habré tratado :3 veremos como avanzo durante la historia :D en cuanto a Opal... uuuhhh, quizás, quizás, quizás jejejeje._

_**SofiaaCaro:** Curucucu! tu sigue esperando por tu capítulo dedicado que ya lo tengo pensado jajaja, la paciencia es un don querida :3 así que no te exaltes! :P_

_**Zumakorra Lover:** Esa charla entre Bolin y Mako ya vendrá, al igual que la historia que todos quieres saber.. el pasado de Korra, pero ahora dejemos que disfrute de su amorsh con Mako sdasdadsasd *O* xD_

_**Ary Garcioyama:** Eso, con respecto a lo que varias me dejaron en sus reviews, la confianza con la que Senna hablaba esos temas con Korra, te daré (y bueno a todas) mi versión de los hechos. Resulta que a mi me pasa eso de la confianza con mi padre. Mis viejos son separados, pero con mi papá se formó ese lazo de hablar las cosas tal cual, sin vergüenza y lo encuentro genial, porque hasta chiste decimos a veces xD, pero eso no le quita que sea celoso cuando le hablo de novios jajaja, no así con mi madre me sucede eso, que es más reservado el tema de la sexualidad, pero cuando llegó el momento también tuve que decirle: "Hey mamá -toda nerviosa- quiero ir al doctor porque me quiero cuidar". Y bueno, quise hacer a Senna muy abierta a esos temas, ya que es bueno que exista esa confianza entre madre e hija, y de paso sabes que no la va a joder xD. Y bueno, las escenas románticas ya vendrán, vamos de a poco (?) si claro, de a poco van estos dos jajaja._

_**Ale Wr:** chiquilla! :D Hola, bueno aclaro tu reviews... no soy fan del korrasami, pero si creo que su amistad es genial. A mi me sucedió que me hice amiga de una ex de mi ex, y es chistos, pero bueno, creo que tanto Asami como Korra son "open mind" para estas situaciones, obviamente al principio puede ser choqueante, pero vamos, la amistad siempre es importante. Ahora habrá que ver como se desenvuelve en esta historia :3. Y si, Asami tiene videojuegos en su cómoda habitación, te lo aseguro (y no es cuarto de juegos como el de Christian Grey, si no has leído o no tienes idea del libro, el cuarto de juegos de éste era con objetos de índole sexual xD). Y con respecto al corazón de Korra, uhh ya más adelante sabrán, ahora no :P_

_**Eliza20:** tranquila mujer, no te preocupes, intento no demorarme en actualizar, hasta yo quiero ver hasta donde llegó con esto :3. Gracias por tu review. Abrazos! *-*_

_**galaxy01:** No, no no, yo te gano a ti, así que SALUDOSSSS! muchos para ti :D xD. Gracias por tu review! :*_

_**MtezP-Steph:** Stephieeeeeee! no sabes lo alegre que me puse cuando por fin recibí tu review! *-* en serio, lloré de felicidad :') xD ahahah bueno... me alegra que estés aquí y que te este gustando ésto :3 Bueno, más arriba hablé sobre el tema de la facilidad que Senna hablaba con su hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado también este episodio :3_

_**Kate-Kuran:** Gracias por tus reviews tb! (oh es que en verdad me alegran!) y bueno, sí claro que dedicaré un capítulo al pasado de Korra, pero todavia nooooo jojojojoj. Y ahora espero que hayas disfrutado de esto tb :D ya se vendrá la segunda parte jejeje jajajaa jojojoj jijiji muahahahaha xD_

_**umineko:** muchacha! :D jejeje gracias por tu mensaje, acá va la actualización! y eso... gracias por tu review chica del nombre que es secreto entre nosotras xD ajajajaja :*_

_**k'ory:** uhh que rico que volvieras :D deberías crearte una cuenta en Fanfiction xD digo yo no más, pero en fin. Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo! *-*_

_**mrs. Isabella Salvatore:** que honor tenerte por acá :D en sero, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme :3 y claro Mako y Korra empezaron muy rápido su relación jajajaja casi al reves, pero a medida que esto avanza las cosas también van cambiando para ellos xD. Besos y abrazos para ti también :D (te sigo en twitter! xD)_

_Y wow, han subido mis seguidores :D yeeeeei, y también ya llevo más de 50 mensajes :') soy feliz!_

_Bueno, nos veremos en una próxima actualización!_

_Sean felices_

_nos leemos :3_


	8. En el gimnasio de Ciudad República (II)

**Capítulo 8**

**En el Gimnasio de Ciudad República**

**(Parte dos)**

Estaban nadando de un extremo a otro, compitiendo de alguna manera por ver quién era el mejor, pero Mako a mitad de camino ya sentía sus músculos cansados y no podía respirar bien. Korra reía con ganas en frente de él aclamándose como la vencedora del reto.

- Pfff… es imposible ganarte en tu especialidad – Mako se acercaba a ella nadando lentamente – no seas tramposa.

- ¿Tramposa yo? – nadaba de vuelta hacia él con una triunfal sonrisa.

Tahno, quien aparecía en ese momento en la piscina, observaba con atención la escena de los dos tortolitos. Korra lucía tranquila y eso sorprendió al joven pálido. Pensaba ¿De dónde habrá salido este muchacho? Que suertudo ha de ser por ganarse el corazón de la chica, aquel que nunca pudo conquistar. Nunca.

Cuando ella se percató de que el chico venía caminando hacia donde estaban ellos para luego sumergirse en la temperada piscina decidió observarlo con mala cara.

- Ven vamos fuera, se va a infectar el agua – le decía a Mako.

- Ay querida Korra, siempre tan bromista. ¿No te gustaría una pequeña competencia?

- Uhh… ¿quieres ver cómo te doy una paliza? – Mako había salido del agua y le estiraba una mano a Korra para ayudarla a salir también.

Korra caminó hasta la orilla del depósito al igual que Tahno. Mako observaba con atención los movimientos de ambos competidores. Korra estaba muy concentrada, parecía otra persona y eso intrigó, pero apreció el muchacho de ojos miel. Cuando se trataba de lo que ella amaba, era capaz de concentrarse tanto que olvidaba por un momento donde estaba situada.

La chica le pidió amablemente a su acompañante, haciéndole un guiño, que diera la partida para que ambos pudieran lanzarse y nadar lo más rápido posible hacia el otro extremo de la piscina.

- Hm… - observo atentamente a ambos, luego dio un respiro y… - ¡Ya!

Korra y Tahno se lanzaron con un espectacular piquero y comenzaron a nadar, cada uno a su modo, hasta el otro extremo. Mako veía como Korra avanzaba y le iba ganando por unos pocos centímetros de distancia a Tahno. No dudaba de que el competidor de la chica también nadara bien, pero Korra era formidable. Una extraña sensación inundó su pecho, se sentía orgulloso de ella.

- Vaya… - pensó en voz alta – esto es nuevo para mí.

Cuando su mano llegó al final, Korra respiraba agitadamente y vio que fue la primera. Tahno la miraba con mala espina, otra vez era humillado por la chica. Mako le tendió una mano y ella lo observaba desde abajo. Veía como el rostro de Mako lucía y eso la hizo sonrojarse. Tenía una mirada especial y su sonrisa era tan… de satisfacción. Agarró su mano entonces y éste con fuerza la alzó para poder sacarla de la piscina, así ella pudo salir al fin y del mismo impulso aprovechó para tomarla entre sus brazos.

- Felicidades – decía Tahno interrumpiendo aquella escena.

- Sigue participando – le decía Korra quien comenzaba a caminar fuera del recinto y se despedía de él con una mano y dándole la espalda.

- Me dejas sin palabras Korra, te luciste, eres sencillamente genial – Mako halagaba a la chica quien cada vez se sentía más tímida con aquellos comentarios.

- Vamos, no es para tanto… - se detuvo de repente colocándose una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó curioso

- No… nada – le sonreía - ¿Tienes hambre? Ya va siendo la hora del almuerzo.

- Bien, si… vamos a almorzar.

Korra comenzó a preocuparse. Después del nado con Tahno comenzó a dolerle el hombro, pensó que tal vez fue por no haber hecho un calentamiento previo. De todos modos no quería asustarse y acudiría al médico de la universidad para que la revisara. No quiso tampoco darle más vuelta al asunto y se dirigió con el muchacho hacia la cafetería.

Almorzaron hamburguesas y papas fritas, una súper comida nutritiva, pensaba Korra, nutritiva en chatarra, pero lo anhelaba tanto. Y algo sucedió, el silencio se estaba apoderando del entorno y no sabían a que se debía. Quizás ambos jóvenes se encontraban cansados, después de todo estaban trabajando en su semana de exámenes. Además con el baño en la piscina la gente corriente suele arrebatarse y eso que aún no se tomaban una ducha caliente para limpiarse. Korra pensó que quizás no era buena idea seguir practicando la natación con Mako en ese momento, incluso podría llevarlo a otros espacios del gimnasio. El silencio la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Para romper el hielo atinó a preguntarle cosas.

- Y… ¿Tu hermano se quedó en casa?

- Nop. Fue junto a sus compañeros de clases a terminar los detalles de la obra…

- ¿Estás cansado? – preguntó observando al chico.

Mako se rascaba entremedio de las cejas y soltó un poco el aire. Luego dirigió su mirada a Korra y notó que estaba preocupada. Respondió sinceramente.

- Sí, lo estoy, pero es por todo lo que se me viene esta semana. Además la piscina me relajó bastante – sonreía para ella.

- ¿Quieres volver a casa? Podría…

- No, quiero quedarme acá contigo – la interrumpió.

- Bien, en ese caso… - Korra se levantó de la mesa en donde estaban almorzando para tomar la mano de Mako e incentivarlo a levantarse también. Ella lo llevaba hacia alguna parte y él la seguía en silencio – iremos a despejarnos un poco – se detuvo a observarlo – tienes cara de sueño.

- Perdón - se disculpaba el chico mientras Korra le sonreía.

Iban caminando por el gran patio del gimnasio. Como ya era más tarde, había un poco más de gente en el sector. Podían observar la cancha de futbol lista para un partido con un grupo de niños. La cancha por suerte estaba seca y el clima los acompañaba.

Había dejado de hacer tanto frío y podían disfrutar del partido cómodamente sentados en unos escalones. El silbato del árbitro había dado comienzo y Korra apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mako.

- ¿Te gusta el futbol?

- Sí, pero la verdad, soy más una rata de biblioteca. Estoy inmerso en ese mundillo que, a veces, ni cuenta me doy de lo que hay a mi alrededor – por eso su relación con Asami no funcionó, pensó y le depositó un beso en su cabello – y no quiero cometer esos errores contigo – susurró.

- ¿Lo dices por Asami? – preguntó sin moverse de su posición.

Mako afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Me gustas mucho Korra. No quiero que unos cuantos libros o unas agotadoras clases me alejen de ti.

Korra al escuchar esas palabras se quedó totalmente avergonzada y sorprendida. Escondió su rostro ante la persistente mirada del muchacho y el apreciaba con gracia aquella escena. Korra podría ser una chica muy vergonzosa a veces y más cuando se trataba de alagarla. Como no logró que la chica lo mirara, decidió seguir observando el partido con una expresión triunfal en su rostro.

_Esa noche Asami celebraría su cumpleaños, pero ¿Cuál fue la idea en invitarlo? No quería darle ilusiones. Mako estimaba mucho a la muchacha de ojos verdes, pero su relación simplemente no había funcionado. Y no es que no haya querido, sino que simplemente sus estudios formaron parte primordial en ese entonces y no su relación con Asami. Pero pensó en ir, pensó en que de verdad necesitaba salir a hacerse una vida propia. Tener 20 años y ni siquiera pensar en divertirse lo estaban agobiando. Además iría con su hermano. _

_Cuando llegaron a la gran casa de Asami, Mako se sintió incomodo, pero gracias a Bolin y su actuar tan tranquilo pudo calmar a su hermano mayor. Asami los había recibido con una gran sonrisa y juntos le entregaron un pequeño obsequio a la joven. _

_- Muchas gracias, pero pasen y diviértanse. _

_Bolin dio paso hacia un grupo de jóvenes, que quizás eran sus compañeros de clases, y Mako decidió ir por algo de beber. _

_La música sonaba bien, los vasos de alcohol aumentaban, algunos jóvenes se disponían a bailar. Y fue allí cuando un vestido azul, una chica con unas coletas en su cabello, su risa y sus preciosos ojos azules lo cautivaron totalmente. La observaba atentamente y sintió muy dentro de si que algo le reclamaba que fuera hacia ella. Terminó de beber lo que contenía su vaso, lo dejó en aquella barra que Asami había preparado para sus invitados y finalmente se fue acercando a ella. Lo peor que le podía suceder era recibir un no como respuesta. Sus manos, algo inquietas se dirigieron hacia las caderas de la chica, por un momento pensó que esto no iba resultar y ella podría asustarse, pero cuando ella se giró y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, supo que podría quedarse atrapado gustosamente en ese mar azul tan profundo. _

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – le preguntó Korra.

Mako reaccionó ante aquellas palabras.

- Recordaba el día en que te conocí.

Korra sonreía, no quedaba de otra, él pensaba en cada momento en ella y no tenía miedo de demostrarlo. Ambos seguían entonces viendo el partido en un silencio acogedor, esta vez no fue incomodo estar callados. Pero Mako la buscó, quiso reclamar nuevamente por un beso de ella. Su mano viajó hasta el rostro de ella y haciéndole un pequeño cariño en su mejilla la incentivó a acercarse más a él. De pronto el sonido del teléfono móvil de Mako interrumpió la escena.

Cuando vio de quien se trataba, revoleó sus ojos y contestó.

- ¿Qué quieres Bolin?

- Hermano, sólo te llamo para avisar que no llegaré a casa esta noche.

- ¿Ya y?

- ¿Cómo que "ya y"? ¡Puedes decirle a Korra que se quede contigo! Yo no voy a molestar – reía al otro lado del teléfono su hermano menor.

- ¡Bolin, deja de hablar estupideces! – respondía avergonzado mientras Korra lo miraba con cara de asombro.

- Bueno eso es hermano, me quedaré con los de mi curso de fiesta, así que nos vemos mañana en casa. Cuídate y… ¡usa condón! – Bolin cortó la llamada antes de que Mako le propinara un par de insultos.

El chico bufó desesperado, pero cuando notó la cara de la chica, con algo de enfado se preocupó.

- ¡Bolin lo sabe! – gritó enojada Korra.

- Korra, espera… - se desesperó – sí, lo sabe, pero… escucha – apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de ella – no va a decir nada, es mi hermano y lo conozco. Yo no… yo no le dije, fue el quien se dio cuenta… ese día… después de que terminaran su trabajo de inglés…

Korra maldecía en silencio. Entonces se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá. ¿En qué le influía que el hermano menor de Mako supiera lo que "tenia" con él? "Tenía", pero ¿Qué tenían? Korra al pensar en aquellas palabras comenzó a dejar de caminar, la verdad es que no deseaba pensar más. Mako se le acercó. Estaban parados muy cerca de la cancha de juego cuando uno de los niños metió un gol y los dos observaron como este iba a celebrar. Korra reconoció al niño y sonrió cuando él la saludaba con sus manitos.

- No… no es que no confíe en Bolin, es sólo que… - exclamó – pero es que… nada. Olvídalo. ¿Seguro que no le dirá nada a Asami?

- Seguro Korra. Le dije que no hablara. Porque sé que eres tu quien quiere contarle… bueno, tu sabes – dijo nervioso.

Korra miró al cielo. Inhaló y exhaló aire un par de veces para poder calmarse. Mako se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Lo demás ya en ese entonces les daba lo mismo. Estaban en el lugar que ambos querían estar.

El partido había finalizado y los niños que allí jugaban abandonaban la cancha. Comenzaban a dirigirse a los camerinos cuando uno de ellos fue corriendo donde se encontraba Korra. Éste gritó su nombre y la aludida lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Meelo! – lo abrazaba para luego cargarlo en brazos - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – decía abrazándola – ¿viste el gol que metí? Iba dedicado a ti.

- Uyy, muchas gracias – le sonreía y Meelo estaba en las nubes. - ¿Cómo están tus hermanas? ¿Vinieron contigo?

- No, ellas están en casa. Papá me vino a dejar – luego miró a Mako quien estaba observando aquella tierna escena - ¿Quién es él? – preguntó curioso.

- Ahhh… - carraspeó incomoda – él es Mako.

- ¿Es tu novio? – preguntó enojado – Yo pensé que me ibas a esperar Korra – Meelo hizo un puchero lo cual provocó la risa de la morena.

- Claro que te voy a esperar. Cuando cumplas los 18 nos casaremos.

- ¡Sí! – celebró el pequeño.

Cuando Korra por fin dejó libre al niño, ya que debía ir también a los camerinos con sus demás compañeros, le sonrió a Mako.

- Así que… te casaras con él cuando cumpla 18.

- Claro… - reía Korra – él es Meelo. En el verano trabajé cuidando a unos niños. Son muy amorosos y de vez en cuando voy a visitarlos.

Comenzaron a caminar ya que la jornada se estaba apagando. En invierno por lo general suele oscurecer más temprano y el día se les había hecho nada estando juntos. Las luces de la gran ciudad empezaban a aparecer y a iluminar la tarde-noche y el gimnasio también lucia sus luces interiores y exteriores. Tras los ventanales ya podía figurarse la noche y como los niños salían acompañados de sus padres fuera del recinto para volver a sus casas.

Korra quien se encontraba en el camerino de mujeres, se había dado una ducha caliente y se vestía abrigada para poder salir del lugar. No quería que la jornada acabara, no quería volver a su casa y que de cierto modo la llenaran de preguntas, en especial su padre. Además Mako iba a estar solo en su casa y con aquel pensamiento se removió por completa. Recordó que esta semana entrante debería asistir a médico para comenzar a cuidarse. ¿Y si le decía que quería irse con él a su casa? Ella quería, de eso no había dudas, pero no sabía que podía decirle a sus padres. Bufó y comenzó a morderse las uñas nuevamente. El dolor del hombro ya había pasado, y tampoco se acordó de aquello.

Terminó de vestirse y salió de allí. Afuera estaba Mako esperándola.

- Para de comerte las uñas – Mako tomó su mano y la besó y así ella evitaría seguir con su ansiedad.

Salieron del gimnasio, la jornada había sido relajante par ambos en cuanto a esfuerzos físicos.

- Te acompaño hasta tu casa – expresó Mako.

Korra afirmaba en silencio. Ambos estaban nuevamente en la entrada del recinto, parados frente a frente en aquellos escalones de cemento que daban paso a la entrada principal. Finalmente él se le acercó y la volvió a abrazar. Ella le respondió de la misma forma.

- Aunque… - le dijo al oído muy suavemente – me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo esta noche Korra.

Korra intensificó el abrazo.

- Yo… yo quiero. ¿Puedo, verdad?

- ¿No tendrás problemas en tu casa?

- Déjame ver que le invento a mi mamá. – pensó en voz alta Korra.

- Entonces…. ¿Vamos? – dijo nervioso.

Con una simple sonrisa y sus nervios y deseos a flor de piel, ambos muchachos partieron a casa del ojidorado. Esa de por sí sería una noche demasiado larga.

* * *

_Hola ¿Me demoré mucho en actualizar?_

_bueno yo siento que este capítulo me costó demasiado hacerlo :c_

_pero hay ciertas partes que me gustaron xD_

_¿Qué les pareció? muy empalagoso? muy cursi? o quieren más? ustedes díganme, así me lleno de ideas :D_

_Ahora pasaré a la sección de los saludos c:_

_***chaaaaaaaan***_

_**SofiaaCaro: **¿te imaginas jugar con el mechos de Tahno? D: que asquitooooooo! por lo demás Mako reconoce que es un nerd. o una rata de biblioteca muy consumido por sus estudios D: nanai para él. u.u_

_**Korra-Avatar: **jajajaj Tahno siempre la jode ¿No? en todo! por dios que hombre más feo xD... pero eso de los celos siempre es muy interesante. Ya verás jajaja :D saludos chiquilla! ^^_

_**Ary Garcioyama: **Hoooola, bueno que saco con decirte algo, si la verdad se irá descubriendo a medida que avance esta historia xD asi que calmación no más, ya sabras todo algun día jijijijij_

_**Kate-Kuran: **kajajajaja prepara las palomitas, pero no creo que aún hable sobre ese pasado... así que paciencia que ya tengo pensado lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo xD. Mako borracho debe ser muy sensual *-* jajaajaj saludos!_

_**galaxy01: **¿Quieres seguir compitiendo en quien manda más saludos? pues te mando MUCHOS SALUDETES! very montó super hiper harto xD jajajaja _

_**k'ory: **Bueno ya que no tienes cuenta, me alegra más saber que estás pendiente de este humilde fic y de verdad se agradece c: _

_**Eliza20: **que rico saber que te agrada mi escritura, lo bueno es que creo que entienden lo que escribo xDDD y bueno, siempre hay fics que nos llaman la atención independiente de la pareja. Pero a mi me seducen y me inspiran a escribir locuras xDDD jajaaj gracias por tu review ^^_

_**MtezP-Steph: **Holi. vez que ya actualice, la idea es no ir demorandome, tengo que cumplir con vuestras espectativas :3 y ahh me iré a leer tu fic como siempre :D besos y abrazos loquilla! (pásate por el foro!)_

_y bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Gracias nuevamente por su tiempo :D_

_os adoro!_


	9. El placer de estar a tu lado

**Capítulo 9**

**El placer de estar a tu lado**

Bolin hacía todo a propósito, pero de verdad que le agradeció el haberse quedado fuera esa noche. Estaría nuevamente a solas con la chica. Sus deseos más ocultos lo estaban volviendo loco y lo hacían sentirse inquieto. La casa estaba sola y en total silencio. Tampoco quería parecer un pervertido y llevarla de inmediato a la cama, aunque se moría de ganas de estar con ella. Le ofreció que compraran algo para comer, lo cual ella accedió obviamente. Quería complacerla y la mejor manera que conocía hasta el momento era con una rica comida – sobre todo aquella comida china que tanto insistió comer la primera vez que fue para su casa, detalles que Bolin le había comentado – Cuando entraron al departamento, Mako se había dirigido a encender la radio y poner algo de música.

- Ehm… ponte cómoda – le decía Mako a la chica rascándose la cabeza.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a buscar su teléfono móvil. Iba a avisarle a su madre que no llegaría a casa y aún pensaba en si decirle la verdad u omitir la información. Mientras tanto Mako sacaba dos platos, más el servicio y unas servilletas, para poder llevar a la mesita de centro la comida que habían comprado.

La línea de teléfono aún seguía sonando y el olfato de Korra se hacía cada vez más sensible ante el olor de la comida. Hasta que al fin contestó y eso la sacó de su ensoñación con la carne mongoliana y el arroz chaufán.

- ¡Mamá!

- Korra, hija ¿Dónde estás? ¿Aún sigues en el gimnasio?

Korra comenzaba nuevamente con su manía de las uñas.

- Estoy… - Korra miro a Mako quien se acercaba con el servicio – estoy… en casa de Mako.

- Ah… ya veo… ¿Qué pretendes que le diga a tu papá?

- Ah pues, no sé… dile que ando de fiesta y ya ¿Sí?

Mako veía las caras que Korra hacía cada vez que le respondía a su madre por teléfono. Ésta lo miró como era observada y le dio vergüenza. Mako sonreía de lado.

- Bueno hija te cubriré, pero ya me tienes que contar todo. Además… deberás preparar el almuerzo una semana entera – decía Senna al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó Korra.

- Ya hija, hablando en serio. Cuídate ¿sí? Llega temprano mañana.

- Sí mamá - respondía Korra ya más calmada ante las últimas palabras de su madre – te quiero… y gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

Mako le ofreció un plato listo cuando la muchacha dejó de hablar por fono. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer. Luego sirvió bebida en unos vasos que había llevado también a la mesa. Korra recibió el plato y comenzó a comer con sus ojitos brillando de emoción.

- Creo que tus padres me tendrán en la lista de enemigos – decía Mako mientras saboreaba la comida.

Korra rió ante el comentario y siguió disfrutando de su comida.

Las horas avanzaban y ambos se encontraban acurrucados en el sillón viendo una película. Mako, quien la tenía abrazada con su brazo alrededor del cuello, jugaba de vez en cuando con el cabello de la chica y Korra de tan relajada que se sentía ante eso, comenzaban a pesarle los párpados.

- ¡Te estás quedando dormida! – bromeaba Mako.

- No… que dices… - se frotaba los ojos.

Mako no dejaba de jugar con los mechones de cabello de Korra y ella al moverse de su sitio, intentó disimular un bostezo lo cual provocó la risa del muchacho. Con todo ese entorno rodeándoles y sin preocupaciones se le acercó para besarla. Un beso corto que quedó con gusto a poco, pero fue Korra quien se aventó a él de manera desesperada buscando y reclamando por un beso más profundo. Ahí en ese pequeño sillón se besaban apasionadamente provocando uno que otro suspiro por parte de ambos. Los besos de Mako estaban pasando de los labios de Korra hacia el sector de su oreja, con su lengua jugaba con ella lo que provocó uno que otro escalofrío en la joven. Korra suspiraba y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás dejándole mayor libertad de exploración a Mako, quien siguió su camino de besos entre la mandíbula de la ojiazul hasta su cuello. Su lengua estaba acariciando toda la piel posible.

- ¿Aún sigues con sueño? – susurró en su oído.

Como respuesta de Korra obtuvo que la chica agarró del cabello a Mako alejándola de su piel y reclamó nuevamente por unos besos. Su lengua se introducía lo más posible en él, explorando sus dientes y el exquisito sabor de su boca.

Korra se levantaba de su lugar y Mako aprovechó de mover sus manos directo al trasero de ella. Lo acarició y luego lo agarró firmemente para poder posicionarla a horcajadas de él.

- Te estás perdiendo la película – decía Korra quien mordía suavemente el labio inferior de Mako.

- A la mierda la película – respondió seducido por la posición de Korra.

Sus manos hurgaron entre la ropa de ella hasta dar con su piel desnuda. Encontró sus pechos y poco a poco los masajeabas con su sujetador puesto, su dedo pulgar viajaba de forma circular en los pezones de Korra lo cual provocaban sonoros suspiros de excitación. Ella se removía aún más en esa posición. Mako entonces le arrancaba la ropa, ya no quería hablar más, sólo se disponía a actuar. Una mano viajo a la espalda de la morena para poder desabrochar su sostén. Así Korra quedaba sólo con sus pantalones puesto en aquella posición. Mako comenzaba a lamer uno de sus pechos, los mordía suavemente.

- Mako – suspiraba.

Sus manos alejaron al muchacho de su cuerpo. Éste la miró fijamente preocupado por aquella reacción. Ella se levantó de él entonces. Sus manos se posicionaron en su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharse el botón de este y lentamente se fue bajando la prenda hasta quedar sólo con una bonita braga de encajes de color negro. Mako la veía embobado, su conjunto de lencería era hermoso, pero no se percató de ello hasta en ese momento.

- Quítate la ropa Mako – decía avergonzada.

Cuando oyó aquellas palabras se percató de que seguía con toda su vestimenta en su lugar. De un solo acto entonces se quitó el chaleco y su polera manga larga. Se levantó del sillón, se acercó a abrazar y volver a besar a Korra. Ella en cambio bajo sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón del chico. Rozando cada parte íntima de él. Su mano se posó luego en el miembro de él. Lo sentía duro y excitado. Metió su mano dentro del bóxer y sus fríos dedos comenzaban a acariciar el sexo del chico. Lo rodeó con la mano y comenzó a masajearlo. Mako con sus manos viajo nuevamente hasta el trasero de ella, también metió sus manos dentro de la prenda y masajeó sus glúteos. A ambos su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más agitada. Cuando Korra dejó de lado el miembro de Mako, éste aprovecho la oportunidad de tomarla en brazos a horcajadas y se la llevó a la habitación.

Entraron y no paraban de besarse. La puerta se cerró y Mako dio media vuelta para apoyarla contra ésta. Dejo de sostener las piernas de la chica para poder quitarle la última prenda que estorbaba en ese momento. Ya en el suelo ella lanzó su calzón con el pie hacia donde cayera en la habitación. De paso Mako también se quitó su bóxer y así ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. Korra levantaba su pierna nuevamente, al estilo tango y sus intimidades volvían a rozarse en la más completa naturalidad.

- No te muevas de aquí – le pidió Mako.

Se dirigió hacia el cajón de su velador para poder sacar aquel envoltorio metálico. Una vez ya con ella en su poder se volvió hacia Korra. Ella lo miraba sonrojada, quizás por la adrenalina del momento. Cuando caminó hacia ella esta le quitó el paquete, se arrodilló y comenzó a jugar nuevamente con el miembro de Mako. Éste se estaba excitando, su sexo estaba cada vez más duro y reclamaba con ansias estar dentro de la chica. Entonces la morena se detuvo, observó atentamente aquel órgano erecto y con sumo cuidado colocó el preservativo.

Korra envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Mako y éste agarró con fuerza el trasero de ella. De una sola embestida entró en el cuerpo de ella provocando un sonoro quejido de parte de ella.

- ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó preocupado Mako.

Korra negó con la cabeza y se aferró más al cuello del chico para no caer. Éste también la tenía fuertemente sujeta. La embestía fuerte y duro. Los gemidos se adueñaban del lugar. La casa ya no estaba en silencio. Se sentía el golpe constante de dos cuerpos desnudos y el nombre de cada uno en un quejido. Korra sentía como el orgasmo se iba adueñando de su cuerpo y Mako seguía con su movimiento más y más rápido.

Y estando bien sujeta del cuello del chico Korra se estremeció en la puerta, dando un grito ahogado y Mako quien se aproximaba al clímax también, dio una última estocada profunda hasta saciarse completamente en ella.

Sus respiraciones golpeaban el rostro del otro, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos lo que hacían que se vieran realmente sensuales juntos. Mako habiéndose recuperado de aquel orgasmo soltó las piernas de la chica para que pudiera apoyarse en el suelo, pero seguía siendo prisionero de los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello.

- Me tiritan las piernas – dijo Korra quien tenía su rostro oculto en aquel abrazo.

- Ven, vamos a la cama – Mako seguía acariciando cada rincón de la piel de Korra.

Entonces soltó su abrazo y Mako aprovecho de darle un beso rápido en los labios y se dirigió al baño para eliminar aquel preservativo. Korra en cambió cayó rendida en aquella cama, acurrucándose en su totalidad. Era le segunda vez que dormiría en su lugar favorito, como lo había mencionado la primera vez que estuvo allí. Cuando Mako entró a la habitación se dirigió inmediatamente donde la chica, no sin antes prestarle una polera para que se abrigara.

- Toma, me gusta verte con mi ropa puesta.

Se sentó entonces y se colocó aquella polera manga corta. Gris con rojo.

- ¿El rojo es tu color favorito? – preguntó

- ¿No se nota? – Mako respondió con una pregunta.

Él quien se había colocado un pantalón delgado se fue a recostar al lado de ella. Una vez allí cómodo, Korra depositó su cabeza en el pecho de Mako y éste nuevamente jugaba con su cabello revuelto después de aquel encuentro en la puerta. Y así el sueño se fue apoderando de ambos.

El sonido de una musiquita sonaba en aquella casa. Y un par de criaturas se removían por aquel bullicio. Eran las 10 de la mañana del día domingo y Mako se despertaba inquieto. Su celular no dejaba de sonar provocando el mal humor del moreno. Pero se calmó cuando a su lado observó a aquella jovencita dormir entre sus brazos, con su cabello suelto y alborotado. Se acomodó nuevamente para seguir en sus sueños, pero nuevamente comenzaba a sonar el teléfono.

- Anda y contesta esa porquería – decía entre sueños Korra quien se despegó del abrazo de él para darle la libertad de salir de la cama.

Se levantó entonces y caminó hacia el living de la casa. Allí además pudo ver la ropa tirada en el suelo de ella como la de él. Rió por dentro al recordar aquella escena. Cogió el teléfono y vio un par de llamadas perdidas de su hermano. Mako revoleó los ojos y le mando un mensaje.

"_Ni se te ocurra aparecer por acá. ¡Si es posible llega mañana!"_

Entonces caminó de vuelta a su habitación, dejó su móvil en la mesita – en silencio – y nuevamente se acostó al lado de ella. Se colocó encima y vio a los ojos soñolientos azules que estaban ahí esperando por algo y que comenzaban a desperezarse.

- ¿Una mañanera? – preguntó Korra al ver las intenciones de Mako.

- Es bueno para empezar el día – le dijo mientras buscaba sus labios.

Se ubicó entre las piernas de la chica, quien yacía sin ropa interior. Sus dedos bajaron hasta aquella zona libre y comenzó a jugar con el clítoris de Korra. Sus suspiros eran abrazadores y aprovechando el torso desnudo de Mako ésta se tomó la libertad de acariciar cada rincón descubierto también.

Mako se bajó solo un poco su pantalón de pijama para poder dejar libre su miembro que ya comenzaba a erguirse ante los quejidos de Korra. Y esta sin querer sacarse la polera que llevaba puesta levantó sus piernas para abrazar la cintura de Mako.

- Deja… deja sacar un preservativo…

- Una… una vez así sin nada.

- ¿Pero… estás tomando pastillas?

- No, pero esta semana estaré en mis días… e iré a control. Solo una vez.

La idea era tentadora para él, pensó en hacerla, pero tampoco quería correr el riesgo.

- No Korra, primero te cuidas – le dijo con un tierno beso en sus labios y llevó su mano al lugar donde se encontraba la caja de preservativos que tenía.

Aunque Korra le regaló un puchero, pensó que esto era lo mejor que le podía haber sucedido. Encima de ella tenía a un hombre que la hacía sentir deseada y bonita, además que procuraba cuidarla con este simple acto. Mentalmente sentía deseos de decirle algo, pero prefirió guardar aquel sentimiento para más adelante, cuando sea demasiado fuerte y necesitara salir. Pero de alguna manera se aferró más fuerte a su cuello.

- Es riesgoso Korra, además… - el ojidorado le hablaba al oído a la chica quien no dejaba de abrazarlo - ¿Korra?

- Eres maravilloso – le respondió finalmente.

Mako se removió por completo con esas palabras. Era la primera vez que ella decía algo de él.

Y allí nuevamente estaban siendo uno solo. Ambos no podían controlar sus deseos, anhelaban el cuerpo del otro. Más que nada así se conocieron la primera vez y ese orgasmo mañanero había sido una nueva experiencia para ambos.

- ¿Por qué querías hacerlo así nada más?

- Bueno… - se avergonzó - a los hombres por lo general no les gusta usar condón ¿No? Además debe ser tedioso estar al pendiente de eso cada vez que… bueno… eso… - Korra se cubría el rostro con su brazo.

- Tienes razón, pero… Korra – trató de buscar su rostro – es arriesgado, tú estás estudiando, yo también. No podemos joderla.

Se miraron y sonrieron. Él tenía razón. Korra le dio un beso en señal de agradecimiento y acariciaba gentilmente su rostro.

- ¿Otra? – preguntó Mako.

- ¿Es en serio? – dijo sorprendida.

Ambos con una gran sonrisa en la cara dieron un giro y nuevamente no paraban de besarse y acariciarse.

* * *

_Par de calientes no más. En serio ¿Dónde hay un Mako en este mundo tan sexual y sensual a la vez? ¡Quiero uno para mi!_

_En fin, acá les dejo este episodio HOT, para todas las sucias que pedían lemon :3 y ayy que me encantó! *-*_

_Y ahora en mi sección de saludos a los revies, comencemos:_

_**SofiaaCaro:** No necesite de ideas tuyas para este episodio jajajajajaja :$_

_**Ary Garcioyama :** ¿bueno, ya viste lo que acaban de hacer el parcito, las hormonas están que explotan! *O*_

_**MtezP-Steph:** Lemon! Mucho lemoooon! Cuidado de que no te vaya a sangrar la nariz :L jajajaajaj saludos!_

_**Kate-Kuran:** son todas unas sucias, pero acá está el lemon.. jojojojo_

_**galaxy01:** ¿Competencia? Pues ahora te gano Y XD y no, olvida lo de la sumisión xD no es para esos dos ajajajaja acá es 50/50_

_**mrs. Isabella Salvatore:** otra sucia más que quería lemon xDDD espero haya sido de tu agrado 1313 xDDDDDD_

_**Korra-Avatar:** los celos siempre son un buen recurso, ya se vendrán más escenas así, ahora es solo algo pequeñito y caliente xDD saludos :D_

_**Eliza20:** Otra más que quiso lemon xDDDDDD pervertidas que son! (y usted? Suena de fondo xD) ajaja espero que te haya gustado este :33 a mi en lo personal me gustó como quedo :D yeeeei, saludos!_

_**Umineko:** heeeeey! :D gracias por leerme chiquilla :D besos y abrazos!_

_**k'ory:** Ya mañana se estrena el libro 4 D: quiero morir, y si no hay happy ending quedaré mal, muy mal :( saludos!_

_Y bien eso es todo por ahora, el próximo capítulo se viene… la obra de Bolin xD_

_Saludos mi gente! :*_


	10. Sucesos en una obra

**Capítulo 10**

**Sucesos en una obra**

Se encontraba sentada esperando escuchar su nombre. La sala de espera estaba absolutamente vacía y afuera había iniciado una tediosa lluvia. Mientras estaba allí cruzada de manos y veía cada tanto rato su bota de color café.

Era día martes. Comienzos de Julio. Korra pensaba que la semana estaba siendo y yendo a paso muy lento. De pura frustración se comenzó a rascar la cabeza y de paso recordar cierto día.

_- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? - preguntó tímidamente la muchacha._

_- No lo sé… dime tu - titubeó él._

_- ¿Cuándo es tu último examen?_

_- Es el miércoles – dijo cerrando sus ojos y buscando la boca de ella._

_Korra lo meditó un momento._

_- Puede ser después de tu examen, porque de lo contrario no nos veremos hasta el jueves, para la obra de tu hermano. _

_- No lo sé, ni idea a qué hora me desocuparé…_

_Entonces habrá que esperar hasta el jueves._

_Dicho eso ambos hicieron un gesto con su boca en señal de resignación._

Escuchó su nombre en labios de la mujer que la atendería, Korra se levantó rápidamente saliéndose de sus pensamientos. Recién comenzaba el día y ya anhelaba el jueves.

- Hace tiempo ya que no venías Korra ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Pues… sucedieron muchas cosas – Korra miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente de ella.

Kya era la ginecóloga con la que Korra se atendió la primera vez, así que en parte conocía bien la situación de la chica. De una u otra manera había sido también su confidente en el plano sexual cuando recién se estaba iniciando. Además de su madre, ella también sabía sus secretos.

Korra entonces comenzó a contarle la historia de lo que había sucedido durante esos meses de ausencia y por qué no la había venido a visitar y a controlarse mensualmente. Kya la escuchaba con atención y analizaba su rostro.

- Pero... ya estoy bien – decía Korra – ya pasó bastante tiempo, además – se sonrojaba – conocí a alguien más.

- Ah ya veo… pues me alegro por eso Korra. ¿Vienes nuevamente a recetarte? – Korra afirmaba en silencio - ¿Ya tuvieron relaciones? – nuevamente afirmó.

Kya anotaba todo detalladamente en la carpeta con el historial de Korra para con la mujer. La incitó a subirse a la camilla para poder analizarla, procesos de rutina de la doctora. Cuando ya la hubo revisado comenzó a escribir una pequeña nota médica para ella. Le preguntó si optaría nuevamente por pastillas o prefería otro método.

- Las pastillas se me olvidan ¿Puede ser inyección?

Cuando ya finalizada la consulta, Korra se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de ella y salió del aquel lugar.

La ciudad se encontraba bajo un aguacero y la chica de ojos azules caminaba bajo un paraguas rojo en dirección al gimnasio de Ciudad República. Su último examen sería el viernes, el de inglés, pero antes de eso necesitaba despejarse, por eso es que pensó que un buen zambullido en la piscina le haría bien.

Hizo un buen precalentamiento antes de, para evitar algún malestar con su hombro nuevamente. Ya le había informado al entrenador y profesor de natación de lo que le sucedió aquella vez que nadó con Tahno y de su dolencia. Le advirtió que eso sería parte de su vida como nadadora, que siempre era bueno prevenir con masajes y con un buen precalentamiento. Se alivió eso si al saber que no era nada grave.

Cuando estaba allí nadando de un lado a otro escuchó la voz de él. Era lo único que le faltaba de aquel día.

- ¿Qué quieres Tahno? - preguntó agitadamente después de aquella corrida.

- Hey, tranquila – dijo el joven levantando sus manos – vengo en son de paz.

Korra lo miró incrédulamente y procedió a abandonar la piscina. Él miró cada paso que daba ella, sinceramente pensaba que era una chica linda, pero con un carácter difícil. Ella se detuvo entonces sintiendo algo extraño y con un giro de cabeza lo increpó con la mirada. No le gustaba la forma en que él la miraba.

- Oye Korra – Tahno quería entablar una conversación sin discusiones con ella - ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Vamos… cuando te conocí no tenías la mejor de los ánimos. Las paredes del gimnasio tienen oídos Korra.

Korra miraba de reojo al chico mientras esta se sentaba en la orilla de la piscina y movía sus pies dentro del agua. Se mordía el labio inferior, de alguna manera no quería sacar aquello, no quería recordar aquella época y Tanho estaba hurgando en algo que a Korra no le complacía en lo absoluto.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Está bien, pero – dijo algo celoso – el fin de semana estabas radiante.

Korra sintió sus mejillas arder ante tales palabras. Entonces se dispuso a levantarse de su lugar y caminar de vuelta hacia el camarín para darse una ducha e ir hasta su casa.

- ¡Tiene suerte aquel sujeto! – gritó Tahno para que ella lo oyera mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Ella entró entonces buscando su toalla en el bolso y caminó hacia la ducha. Ahí se daba una refrescante ducha caliente que sin duda la dejó más relajada aún. Pensaba que llegaría directamente a su casa y se acostaría a dormir. Era la mejor manera de gastar el tiempo.

"_¡estoy estresado! No quiero seguir leyendo más. ¡Quiero verte!"_

Korra leía aquel texto que Mako le había enviado a su teléfono. Pensó en llamarlo, pero no quería distraerlo. Se moría de ganas de verlo también, pero primero debía darle prioridad a su estudio. Entonces le escribió de vuelta para darle ánimos. Sonrío para sí misma y se siguió vistiendo.

"_¡Ánimo! Yo también quiero verte, pero te desconcentro ¡Estudia!"_

Mako leía el mensaje que le mandaron y reía. Tenía razón, ella lo desconcentraba de todo. Dejó su teléfono de lado y levantó sus brazos para poder estirarse. Había estado mucho rato sentado sin moverse y ya comenzaba a dolerle el cuerpo. Se levantó entonces y caminó hacia la cocina a servirse algo. Bolin no estaba en casa ya que debía seguir preparando todo para la obra del jueves. Bebió un vaso de bebida y caminó hacia la ventana que estaba frente a la entrada de la casa. Allí veía como en la ciudad seguía lloviendo y las personas caminaban con sus paraguas abiertos. Recordó que cierta chica tenía el suyo y volvió a sonreír.

.

.

Mako se levantó a la mañana siguiente muy temprano. Ataba el nudo de su corbata muy nervioso, hoy presentaría su último examen delante de sus profesores. Bolin, quien se encontraba despierto, no dudó en prepararle un ligero desayuno.

Afuera seguía lloviendo, el clima le daba mala espina, pero no quiso ser negativo, no ahora, después de tanto estudio y sacrificio todo iba a valer la pena y tendría unas merecidas vacaciones.

Probó con cautela el desayuno que su hermano le había preparado, después de saborearlo un rato, dio una nueva mordida al pan tostado.

- Vez que aprendo, además es simple: pan tostado con jamón y queso. Simple – decía con orgullo el menor.

- Gracias hermano - sonreía Mako mientras disfrutaba de lo que comía.

Salió de casa a eso de las 8 am para caminar hacia un móvil que lo dejara en la facultad, se colocó su abrigo y una bufanda - de color rojo - y salió de casa. Su hermano le había prestado también un paraguas para que en el trayecto del auto a la institución él no se mojara.

Revisó su celular antes de apagarlo y vio en el un mensaje de Korra.

"_¡Todo el éxito en tu último examen!" _

Suspiró para darse ánimos y a la vez calmar sus nervios. Apagó el teléfono móvil y entró.

Korra esperaba algún mensaje de vuelta, pero no sucedió. Estaba acostada de espalda en su cama, se había despertado temprano para poder mandarle aquel texto dándole sus buenos deseos. Como no recibió respuesta, se acurrucó un poco más en su cama con un puchero en la boca y cerró sus ojos para poder seguir o intentar seguir durmiendo. Lograba conciliar el sueño finalmente hasta que el olor a comida que provenía de la cocina la hizo levantarse como zombie y acompañar a sus padres en el desayuno.

- ¿Hija? ¿Levantada tan temprano? Con razón el clima está como está – decía Tonraq mientras se le acercaba para darle un beso en la frente.

- Muy gracioso papá - le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

- ¿Desayunaras con nosotros hija? – preguntaba Senna quien le servía a su esposo.

Korra afirmó con su cabeza mientras se sentaba en la mesa y su madre también le servía desayuno, seguía con su pijama puesto y se había colocado un grueso polerón. Tenía frío y quería ir a acostarse nuevamente, decidió que después de la merienda volvería a su acogedora cama que la esperaba para seguir en la profundidad de los sueños.

Ya habiendo terminado la rutina mañanera, Korra se despidió con un gran abrazo de su padre quien se dirigía a trabajar. Él se dedicaba a la cosa política de la ciudad y por eso lo de su buena situación económica. Senna era dueña de casa, por ende le dedicaba mucho tiempo a su hija. A veces la consentía, pero también tenían sus diferencias. Korra apreciaba a su familia, pero no se daba cuenta de eso. Su madre era el pilar fundamental, aquella consejera y amiga, además de madre, que siempre tuvo a su lado para desahogarse. Su padre, un fiel protector de la muchacha, celoso como nadie, siempre brindándole seguridad y sobre todo sabiduría.

En un momento pensó en la situación de Mako al no tener padres, y que sólo tuvieran a su abuela, que más encima vivía lejos de la ciudad. Eso le daba a entender y demostraba el gran esfuerzo que él y su hermano han hecho para sobrevivir, para ser personas de bien en este planeta. No cualquiera puede estar con la frente en alto y salir adelante solos en el mundo, sin un apoyo, sin esa acogida familiar que Korra tenía.

Dentro de tanto pensamiento, sintió que nuevamente caía en la magia del sueño, y con esas reflexiones pudo por fin dormir un poco más.

Ya era mediodía en la ciudad. La lluvia había cesado por unos instantes, pero el clima aún se sentía húmedo y las nubes negras en el cielo no pretendían abandonar su lugar.

Mako ya había salido de su presentación y estaba sentado frente al aula esperando recibir su calificación. Su pierna no se dejaba de mover y ya casi no le quedaba uña del dedo índice. La puerta se abrió minutos después y cuando el profesor lo hizo ingresar a la sala para escuchar la nota que decidieron colocarle sintió que al fin su alma volvía al cuerpo y que comenzaría de maravillas su mes de vacaciones. El profesor se despidió dándole un apretón de manos a Mako y éste con una tremenda sonrisa en su rostro salió de la facultad sin importarle mucho si llovía o no. Buscó en su bolso su teléfono móvil y lo encendió. Quería darle primero la noticia a ella.

Korra después de un largo descanso, comenzó a estirarse, realmente sentía que estaba recuperando las horas de sueño que había perdido durante su estancia de exámenes finales. Oyó una suave musiquita de su celular que la hizo despertarse más rápido y vio en aquella pantalla el nombre de él.

- Hey Mako – decía mientras se rascaba un ojo - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ya saliste?

- Todo bien bonita, ya salí. Me fue excelente - decía orgulloso – ahora pudo decir ¡Bienvenidas vacaciones!

Korra reía al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Viste el mensaje que te mande en la mañana? – preguntó

- Claro que lo vi… - hizo una pausa - ¿Esperabas una respuesta? – preguntó divertido

- No es gracioso – dijo algo molesta - y sí…

- Perdón, pero es que estaba entrando a la facultad, estaba nervioso y debía apagar el teléfono. No te enojes.

Mako hablaba con ella mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles. Notó que unas gotas le cayeron en la cabeza y estiró su mano para verificar si es que se ponía nuevamente a llover.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Me juntaré con Asami, me invitó a su casa a almorzar.

- Oh – exclamó tristemente – entonces ya no nos vemos hasta mañana.

Ella maldecía interiormente, pero no podía tampoco hacer un cambio de planes. Ya había quedado con su amiga.

- Así es, nos veremos mañana – dijo algo desganada.

- Bueno bonita, te veo mañana - se despedía Mako – un beso.

- Besos.

.

.

Asami esperaba que llegara su amiga a su gran casa. El padre de ella era un casi multimillonario, emprendedor y creador de gran parte de la tecnología de la ciudad. El señor Hiroshi Sato era reconocido y su hija, quien estudiaba Ingeniería – en el área de la robótica para ser más específica - seguía los pasos de su padre para trabajar en grande maquinarias y aportar ideas a la ciudad, ese era su sueño. Además de eso era una mujer reservada en el plano amoroso.

Había salido con Mako a principio de año, pero no había resultado y no quiso darle más vuelta al asunto.

_Asami había asistido con Bolin a la bienvenida de los nuevos estudiantes. Korra no quiso ir porque en aquel entonces su ánimo no era el de los mejores. En aquel tiempo ellos tres se habían conocido en la clase de inglés y se produjo un química impresionante. Conversaban, se reían y además siempre se veían después de clases independiente de los horarios. Habían formado una amistad y un grupo bastante unido a pesar de estudiar diferentes carreras. _

_Aquel día Bolin había bebido más de la cuenta y Asami quien estaba mucho mejor que él, decidió ayudarlo llevándolo hasta su casa para que se repusiera de aquel estado ebrio. – Por lo general en las bienvenidas a los universitarios, siempre es alcohol, cigarros y desmanes – Asami se reía de lo divertido que se veía su amigo. Lo más impresionante es que no perdía su esencia, ese ser divertido y alegre que era él. _

_- Ahí vivo yo – decía Bolin tambaleándose de una lado a otro y abrazando a su amiga._

_- ¿Con quién vives?_

_- Con mi hermano, debe estar en casa._

_- Bien, ahí tienes a alguien para que te cuide de esta borrachera amigo – reía la morena de ojos verdes._

_Cuando entraron a su casa, cosa que le costó ya que Bolin no encontraba las llaves y cuando lo hizo no podía achuntarle nunca a la cerradura para poder abrir, lo primero que vieron fue a Mako sentado en el sillón con un montón de libros en la mesita de centro – para variar – Éste último se levantó como resorte y ayudó a la chica a cargar a su hermano menor. Lo llevaron hasta su habitación y ahí se quedó profundamente dormido._

_- Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano… eh…_

_- Asami, me llamo Asami. Soy amiga de tu hermano. Además compartimos la clase de inglés._

_- Oh ya veo… - se sonrojaba - me llamo Mako. Mucho gusto y gracias nuevamente…_

_- No hay problema, no podía dejarlo solo. Además… - Asami se ponía un poco nerviosa – no sabía que Bolin tuviera un hermano mayor… y más encima guapo – cuando Asami se percató delo que dijo giró su rostro hacia otro lado. Nunca había sido tan directa._

_Mako se avergonzó ante tal dicho, pero a la vez respondió con una sonrisa. Entonces decidió invitarla a quedarse un rato más, y quizás servirle algo para entablar una conversa. Fue la primera vez que Mako decidió dejar sus estudios, por un rato, de lado y conocer a la chica, que a su parecer era bastante guapa también._

Sonó el timbre de pronto, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica. Allí la estaba esperando su mejor amiga, Korra. Cuando la ojiverde salió a recibirla ambas se saludaron con un gran abrazo.

Pasaron una tarde divertida, jugaron videojuegos, tanto de pelea como bailes, cosa que le encantaba a Korra y también prepararon una rica comida – fideos con salsa – que las dejó más que satisfecha.

- Asami, dime ¿ya tienes lo de inglés?

- Sí, está guardado en el bolso. Es cosa de entregarlo el viernes y esperar la nota.

- Jodido examen – refunfuñaba Korra quien estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Asami mientras seguía jugando.

- Oye Korra… - Asami observaba como la chica se divertía y se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor, pero cuando oyó su voz vio como le prestó atención – no… hmm ¿A qué hora es lo de Bolin mañana?

- Es a las 12 si no me equivoco.

Esta vez fue Korra quien se dedicó a observar a su amiga, sentía que quizás podría ser el momento de decirle lo que estaba sucediendo con Mako, que ella sabía perfectamente que fue él el chico con el que salía a principio de año, pero luego de un rato pensó ¿Por qué hasta ahora Asami no le ha contado nada sobre Mako, ahora que ya lo conocía en persona? Pero tampoco le iba a recriminar por no decir nada, aunque tenía miedo de que en ella aún albergara sentimientos hacia el chico.

Se aburrió de jugar y se fue a sentar en la cama, al lado de Asami.

- Oye Korra… ¿Nunca más supiste de él?

- No – dijo cortantemente.

Asami suspiró, sabía que era un tema que a Korra le costó mucho contar al principio, pero cuando lo hizo fue para desahogarse, ya que fue ella misma quien la conoció con un estado deprimente.

- Lo bueno amiga – se acostó de espalda al igual que Korra – es que ya no eres esa sombra que fuiste a principio de año. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Ni me lo digas - reía - ¿tan mal me veía?

- Tenías un aspecto horrible, ni siquiera sonreías - miraba a su amiga.

- Lo sé. Pero fue bueno porque ustedes se acercaron a mí, además de las clases y de la natación, ustedes me animaron bastante en ese entonces.

Las chicas reían recordando aquel episodio.

_Era la primera clase de inglés para Korra. Había pasado una semana desde que comenzó a asistir a clases. _

_Había compañeros de otras carreras también, incluyendo la suya propia. Se sentó un poco alejada de los demás, la verdad es que su ánimo no estaba del todo bien. _

_Llevaba meses con una depresión, sus padres la habían llevado al médico para que pudieran recetarle algo para animarla, pero nada resultaba. Por suerte comenzó la etapa de la universidad y eso la distraía bastante. Además estaba comenzado a ir a clases de natación, descubrió que le gustaba bastante nadar y todos los días asistía al gimnasio de Ciudad República donde su padre la había inscrito._

_La profesora había formado grupos de 3 personas de diferentes carreras para comenzar a trabajar. A Korra precisamente le tocó ese día con Asami y Bolin._

_- ¿De qué carrera son?_

_- Yo estudio actuación._

_- Yo educación física._

_- Mucho gusto, me llamo Asami._

La tarde se hacía evidente, eran pasadas las 9 de la noche y afuera seguía lloviendo. Korra estaba preparándose para tomar el móvil de vuelta a su casa, pero antes decidió pasar al baño. Su celular comenzó a sonar y ella no se encontraba precisamente al lado de éste. Asami quien lo oyó le fue a informar a su amiga que estaba sonando su teléfono. Se sorprendió al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

- Mako…

Korra salió del baño y observó a su amiga quien tenía en sus manos su móvil.

- Te llamaban – le entregó el aparato a su amiga.

Cuando Korra vio de quien se trataba sintió que sus nervios le jugarían una mala pasada.

- Mako… Makoto… mi compañera de natación - se excusó.

- Vamos, te acompaño a la salida – le decía Asami quien la tomaba de la mano y caminaba con ella hacia la puerta.

Estando allí ambas se abrazaron, Korra estaba preocupada eso si ¿Le habrá creído aquello de "Makoto"?

- Nos vemos mañana entonces. No llegues tarde Korra – reía Asami

- No, no lo haré – decía con un puchero.

Cuando abrió su paraguas y comenzó a caminar, Korra tuvo un mal presentimiento. Dio un giro con su cabeza para ver nuevamente a su amiga, esta le sonreía a lo lejos y le movía una mano despidiéndose de ella. Korra hizo lo mismo y luego decidió seguir caminando.

Asami veía a lo lejos como se marchaba su amiga. Una pequeña lágrima aparecía en sus ojos el cual secó rápidamente con sus manos. Tomó aire y entró a su casa. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.

- ¡Mako, me llamaste en el peor momento! – gritaba enojada.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso.

- Estaba en casa de Asami, ¿entiendes eso? ¡Ella vio mi celular cuando me estabas llamando! Tuve que mentirle… y ¡No me gusta! – Korra comenzaba a sentir una terrible pena.

- Perdón Korra no quise incomodarte, sólo quería… - Mako al otro lado del teléfono, estaba saliendo de la estación de Policía, donde trabajaba, para caminar hasta su casa. - ¿Korra? - ella no contestaba y Mako se preocupó - ¿Dónde estás?

- Voy para mi casa - decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Korra, escúchame. Ya basta de esto, sé que quieres ser tu quien hable con ella, pero no te está haciendo bien. Mañana yo mismo conversaré con Asami y le diré como sucedió todo…

- Es que Mako, ella es mi mejor amiga – sorbeteaba su nariz.

Mako quería tranquilizarla, no era culpa de ella ni de él lo que estaba sucediendo. Las cosas se dieron en una fiesta, ambos se gustaron y sucedió lo que sucedió. Mako siempre fue sincero de comienzo al contarle todo sobre Asami, tal vez hubiera sido mejor omitir aquello hasta más adelante, pero ¿De que serviría?

- ¿Qué pasa si a ella todavía le gustas? – dijo con pena.

- No, eso es imposible Korra, ya pasó bastante tiempo… - suspiró - y si así fuera tú no te tienes que preocupar de nada. Eres tu quien me mueve Korra.

Korra sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente ante esas palabras. Apenas podía con sus lágrimas, ya que en una mano sostenía el paraguas y con la otra llevaba el celular.

- ¿Podemos vernos un ratito ahora? ¿Estás saliendo del trabajo no?

- Sí – se alegró – ¿veámonos en el café de siempre?

Caminó hasta allá. Ciudad República era grande sí, porque poseía montañas y demases, pero todo lo urbano, las viviendas y la vida estaban centrados a orillas de ésta. Los móviles donde se transportaba la gente te llevaban en pocos minutos a donde quisieras y no eran de mucho coste. Por eso, siempre era fácil encontrarse y juntarse en una ciudad como esta.

En 10 minutos llegó al café y lo vio allí. Corrió con paraguas en mano y entró en la cafetería donde tuvieron su primera cita. Ella lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.

- Te extrañaba tanto – le decía en un susurro a ella.

Korra intensificó más el abrazo.

- Bebámonos un chocolate y te acompaño a casa ¿Bueno? - Korra afirmó en silencio sin dejar su posición.

Se fueron a sentar, graciosamente, en el mismo lugar de aquella vez, pero esta vez solo bebieron el chocolate caliente para pasar el frío de la ciudad bajo la lluvia. Korra se acurrucaba más en el sillón donde estaba sentada disfrutando de su merienda. Mako la observó algo más tranquila.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó

- Sí, mejor – sonreía avergonzada.

Mako se le acercó y acarició el rostro de la chica, ella cerró sus ojos y nuevamente dejó caer una lágrima.

- Hablaré con ella - le decía Korra – pero… tengo miedo de saber cómo va a reaccionar. Yo no quiero mentir, pero tampoco puedo seguir… no puedo seguir ocultando esto. Cuando pilló mi teléfono me asusté – confesaba la chica – tuve que decirle que era Makoto ¿Puedes creerlo? Makoto... – luego de meditarlo se largó a reír.

Mako la miró divertido y terminó de beber su chocolate, ella también y así ambos se levantaron del lugar y decidieron caminar hacia la casa de Korra.

- Aún no deja de llover – decía Mako de mala gana.

Korra agarró la ropa de Mako para empujarlo hacia ella. Él se fue acercando porque sabía lo que quería. Ahí se besaron, una y otra vez. Se necesitaban tanto el uno al otro. Porque claro después del fin de semana que pasaron juntos, sentían que les faltaba un poquito de su compañía.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ambos bajo un paraguas seguían besándose y sus manos exploraban buscar algo de calor aun con la ropa puesta. Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados, el rato estando juntos había sido cortito, pero reconfortante.

- Ya mañana nos veremos. Después de lo de Bolin te rapto y nos vamos a algún lado los dos solos ¿Te parece?

- Me parece – decía con su particular sonrisa.

- Descansa bonita, nos vemos mañana – le daba un beso rápido.

- Sí, nos vemos mañana… Makoto – le sacó la lengua.

.

.

Al fin había llegado el esperado día de la obra de Bolin. La gente que asistiría al evento eran tanto profesores como alumnos, más algunos amigos invitados por los protagonistas. El día lucía estupendo para ellos. Había cesado la lluvia y un poco de sol aparecía de vez en cuando para darle algo de calor a la ciudad y así de paso poder secar todos los estragos que causó la lluvia de la semana.

Korra extrañamente había llegado antes que Asami y que Mako al lugar. Se encontraba de pie mirando atentamente el cartel de información de la obra que los chicos presentarían.

- Omashu – leía Korra.

Miró la hora en su teléfono, aún faltaban media hora para que el espectáculo comenzara. Y aún no había rastro del resto.

Bolin se paseaba de un lado a otro y cuando divisó a Korra en las afueras del recinto donde se presentaría, le dio unos boletos especiales, donde salían los números donde ella, Mako y Asami se sentarían.

- Los reservé especialmente para ustedes – decía el chico.

- Gracias Bolin – recibía los boletos – ahora ve y quiébrate una pierna.

- Bien dicho – reía Bolin al ver que su amiga sabia de ciertos dichos entre los artistas.

Cuando la vio ahí despidiéndose de su hermano, la contemplaba de pies a cabeza. Le gustaba su forma sencilla de vestir. Los jeans que se colocaba le resaltan el largo de sus piernas y entre la bufanda de lana que llevaba puesta y toda su ropa abrigada para arriba la hacían lucir tierna. Eso según Mako.

Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y esta al dar la vuelta y ver su rostro le regaló una gran sonrisa.

- Mira – le mostraba los boletos – tu hermano nos guardó puestos especiales.

Asami venía llegando y contemplo aquella simple escena. Caminó hacia ellos para saludarlos.

- ¿Qué tal? – dijo levantando una mano.

Korra inmediatamente se colocó nerviosa con la presencia de ella, pero aun así atinó a darle un fuerte abrazo para saludarla. Le mostró también los boletos que Bolin les había dado.

La gente ya estaba ingresando al lugar y se acomodaba en los asientos. La obra partiría a las 12.30 así que tenían media hora más para que los espectadores ocuparan el recinto, ya que después de eso, las puertas se cerrarían y nadie podría entrar más tarde.

Los asientos donde se encontraban ellos resultaron ser en segunda fila. Mako como buen caballero las hizo sentarse a ellas primero, quedando Korra entremedio de él y de Asami.

Los minutos avanzaban y las luces del teatro se apagan, las puertas se cerraron y la cortina se abrió. El show acaba de comenzar.

Shu era el protagonista de la historia y era interpretado nada más ni nada menos que por el mismísimo Bolin.

- Nunca me dijo que tendría el papel principal - decía asombrado Mako.

Las chicas quedaron tan asombradas como él. Asami y Korra se miraron de frente y se rieron divertidas de la situación.

Después de una introducción sobre la vida que llevaba Shu y de las constantes peleas que acarreaba su pueblo con tierra enemiga, se observaba como él escapaba a ratos de aquella situación. Era agobiante y podía verse en el rostro del joven, en este caso la interpretación de Bolin estaba siendo bastante creíble cosa que dejó sorprendidos al público.

En la cima de una montaña observó una figura llamativa, allí había una encantadora chica, que al parecer también huía de las constantes batallas de su pueblos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntaba Shu.

- Mi nombre… es Oma – decía aquella hermosa jovencita.

Los dos jóvenes se veían constantemente en aquella cima de la montaña, día tras día, pero la situación era peligrosa, debían buscar una nueva forma de verse a escondidas, ya que sus sentimientos florecían con el paso del tiempo y no podían ocultarlo.

Un día estos dos jóvenes enamorados conocieron unas poderosas bestias. Como pudieron entender su sufrimiento y su lucha constante por quererse sin enemistades y problemas con sus pueblos de orígenes, estos animalitos les enseñaron un gran secreto. Poder controlar la tierra. Y a través de ese grandioso poder, los enamorados pudieron construir grandes túneles en aquella montaña para poder verse en secreto y disfrutar de su amor.

Las chicas veían como Bolin y la chica que interpretaba a Oma hacían unos movimientos extraños y la escenografía cambiaba drásticamente. Además el juego de luces les daba un toque misterioso y oculto.

Entre tanto Mako, quien veía con orgullo a su pequeño hermano, quería demostrar su felicidad. La única manera en que pudo hacerlo, y para que ella entendiera, fue buscar disimuladamente con sus dedos la mano de Korra, cuando ella se percató de lo que él hacía, le respondió de la misma manera, pero haciéndose la desentendida ya que al otro lado estaba Asami.

Conforme avanzaba la historia, Shu no apareció más en escena. Oma estaba esperándolo como siempre, pero las malas noticias llegaron a sus oídos. Él había muerto en la guerra que sus pueblos llevaban tiempo desarrollando. Oma quien no aguantó su tristeza y enfado, desató su ira. Todos pensaban que ella pondría fin a tantos sufrimientos, quizás buscando venganza, pero lo que hizo fue algo verdaderamente valeroso. Logró el fin de la guerra, exigió la paz en aquel lugar. Logrando su cometido, todo quedó en paz y armonía _(N.A. hasta que la nación del fuego atacó xD)_

Para su memoria, el pueblo que logró unificar Oma, adoptó el nombre de Omashu. Y todos los años celebran el sacrificio de los dos amantes, el secreto de aquella cueva y la frase célebre que nace en la tumba de los dos enamorados: "El amor es más brillante en la oscuridad"

Korra analizó esas palabras, aquella frase sentía que la vivía.

Luego de un rato, se ven a unos hippies, que se suponen contaban aquella historia y finalizaban cantando una extraña canción que decía más o menos así: _"Túnel secreto…"_

Finalmente la cortina se cerraba, con aquella canción de fondo y el público aplaudía eufóricamente. Todos estaban de pie esperando que los actores salieran a escena a dar sus agradecimientos.

Asami se encontraba demasiado seria y Korra notó eso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó cuando ya habían salido del teatro.

- Nada - elevó su mano hacia su frente.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – insinuó preocupada.

- Ya basta Korra – dijo fríamente lo cual asustó a su amiga.

Mako iba caminando hacia ella cuando notó que algo sucedía. Se acercó y cuando Asami lo vio no aguantó más.

- Mako ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo tuyo con Korra?

Él la miraba seriamente y Korra se quedó totalmente muda.

- Te lo iba a contar precisamente, pero…

- Pero nada… o sea – decía frustrada – o sea no soy tonta.

- Asami – balbuceaba Korra – escucha…

La chica de ojos verdes le daba la espalda a los otros dos. Y fue Mako quien tomó la palabra.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- ¡Los vi! ¡En mi cumpleaños! – Asami estaba enojada, pero no perdía la compostura - pensé… está bien Korra no lo conoce, además bueno… quizás le faltaba soltarse un poco después de todo lo que le había sucedido, pero jamás pensé que seguirían viéndose.

- ¿Cómo estás segura de eso? – preguntaba Korra tímidamente.

- Korra… - la observaba como ocultaba su rostro - no me tragué el cuento de tu amiga Makoto… o ¿Acaso me lo vas a negar?

Korra apretaba los puños, no sabía si era rabia, vergüenza o pena. ¿Pero llegar a ese nivel? Después de meditarlo tanto, no iba a permitir que se sintiera inferior.

- Y ¿Cuál es el problema en que salga con él? – dijo – además – sus ojos a pesar de todo se volvían llorosos – nunca me contaste que fue él precisamente.

Asami se quedó en silencio y con los brazos cruzados. Estaba enojada y sentida, incluso celosa, pero Korra tenía razón, nunca le había comentado lo de Mako y ella.

- Asami… Mako desde el comienzo me contó su historia contigo. Yo no quería involucrarme más, porque no quería hacerte daño, pero… no pude, no puedo – Korra confesaba – quería conversar contigo calmadamente sobre esto. No quería ocultarlo más. Y sí, Mako y yo estamos saliendo.

La ojiverde seguía de brazos cruzados sin decir nada más. Lo único que esperaba ahora era que saliera Bolin a reunirse con ellas, darle sus felicitaciones y salir de ese lugar. Necesitaba estar sola.

- Asami, escucha – decía Mako

- ¡Ay ya! – caminaba lejos de los dos – me despiden de Bolin, me retiro.

Y así dejó a ambos allí. Korra no reaccionaba y Mako tampoco lograba hacerla actuar. Sólo estaba allí. Y cuando salió Bolin al fin, acompañado de la chica que interpretó a Oma, notó la tensión en el ambiente.

* * *

_Hola gente bonita, se que me demoré un tanto con este capítulo, pero es culpa de mi sueño, del League of Legends y del Final Fantasy VI que me distraen._

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?_

_Bueno, es algo tarde para responder a sus reviews, prometo que para el próximo si habrán_

_De todos modos saben que siempre les estoy agradecida por sus comentarios =)_

_bueno, disfrute de esta pequeña tensión que se está produciendo jejejeje_

_Recuerden sus ideas me motivan también, asi que liberen su mente!_

_Saludos y gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3_


	11. Conociendo a la familia (I)

**Capítulo 11**

**Conociendo a la familia**

**Parte Uno**

La calma no había vuelto a ninguna de las personas afectadas. Y hablamos específicamente de dos personas, que para el día del examen de inglés ni siquiera se habían cruzado. Porque de hecho, una de ellas se excusó de estar enferma y no asistió a la entrega del examen. Tuvo que ser Bolin el encargado de presentar el trabajo al profesor. Esto no le fue del todo agrado para el docente, quien vio con mala cara a los dos presentes ese día viernes.

- Dime ¿fue ella quien te entregó personalmente el trabajo? – preguntó inquieta a su amigo quien estaba tan nervioso esperando la nota del examen, además de que el cansancio era notable en sus ojos, después de la jornada anterior.

- No Korra, el trabajo me llegó a casa, no he sabido nada desde ayer - respondió apenado.

Con los brazos cruzados y golpeando constantemente el suelo con su pie derecho, Korra estaba algo molesta con la actitud de su amiga. Era de esperarse que no reaccionaria bien, pero llegar al límite de no presentarse al examen, y mandarlo por encargo a Bolin, le pareció lo menos ubicado.

- Bolin, por favor ¿Me acompañas a su casa? – Korra le suplicó a su amigo, con un fuerte agarre a sus brazos – No quiero ir sola.

- Sí está bien.

Y mientras esperaban a que el profesor les diera el veredicto del dichoso examen de inglés, esperando en aquel pasillo gris que a nadie le llamaba la atención y que además era por cierto frío sobre todo en época de invierno, a su mente venían los sucesos después de la obra de Bolin.

_Asami se marchó dejando al grupo con la palabra en la boca, nadie se dispuso a seguirla y pararla en seco ante la actitud que había adoptado al cerciorarse de la verdad de lo que ella ya venía suponiendo semanas atrás. _

_Era fastidioso, en su mente no entendía el porqué de su actitud para con ellos, pero estaba molesta. Con Mako, con Korra, consigo misma. _

_Asami caminaba frustrada, lejos de ellos, necesitaba de la soledad en ese momento y aclarar su escandalosa mente, llena de gritos e ideas absurdas. Tropezó con una piedra y maldijo en voz alta, como si toda la rabia y la pena que llevaba se la pudiesen escupir a esa simple piedra._

_Korra iba a seguirla, pero Mako la detuvo apenas dio un paso. Sujetó firmemente su brazo._

_- ¿Qué sacas con ir ahora? Deja que pase el día. Búscala mañana para que hablen más tranquila._

_Él tenía razón, pero la testarudez de Korra a veces era más grande que la razón._

_- Pero es que no… no quiero que mi día termine así. _

_Bolin, quien veía recién los acontecimientos, se incorporó, pidiéndole a su compañera de reparto que lo disculpara. _

_- Asami pidió que te felicitara por tu obra, hermano._

_- ¿Se enteró de todo, verdad? – preguntó inocentemente el muchacho de ojos verdes – Korra te prometo que yo nunca dije nada._

_Ésta forzó una pequeña sonrisa débil._

_- Tranquilo amigo – El muchacho se le acercó y le brindo un cálido abrazo. Era precisamente lo que necesitaba – pero bueno, no estemos así – fingió una sonrisa - ¿Qué harás ahora Bolin?_

_- Pues, ahora nos quedaremos con los demás a una pequeña charla grupal – meditó – de ahí no lo sé._

_Bolin se alejó entonces de Mako y Korra ya que debía seguir con sus compañeros de obra. El silencio invadía a ambos jóvenes y pensamientos confusos los alteraban. No sabían que hacer en este preciso momento, ni siquiera sabían que decirse. Mako se llevó una mano hacia su cabeza y de pura frustración comenzaba a rascársela, como si algo mágicamente le picara o le molestara. Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces a la chica que yacía ahí sin moverse ni gesticular nada. Su mirada estaba completamente perdida en el suelo. Mako carraspeó entonces, fue la forma en que pensó que podía cortar con aquel silencio incómodo._

_- Korra… _

_- No sé qué hacer Mako – le interrumpió._

_Mako miró la hora a través de su teléfono móvil, especuló que debía comprarse un reloj, le sería mucho más útil que estar viendo la hora cada tanto rato por su celular. _

_- Van a ser las 2 ¿Quieres volver a tu casa? – preguntó apenado y Korra negó en silencio - ¿Tienes hambre? – intentó por segunda vez preguntarle algo que pudiese responderle o animarle._

_- Sí, un poco – contestó al fin._

_- Bien ¿Vamos? – le estiró su mano esperando que ella tomara también la suya._

_Suspiró para darse ánimos y dejar por un instante de pensar en posibles soluciones. Cuando se percató de que Mako le extendió su mano y así cedió a la invitación y tomándolo y entrelazando sus dedos se dirigieron hacia algún lugar._

El profesor salió de la sala para entregar las notas a todos los alumnos de su clase y Korra al ver la cara de éste se levantó rápidamente del suelo, donde estaba sentada. Bolin también se le acercó y así el docente comenzó a entregar los dichosos trabajos. Habría pasado una hora probablemente desde el momento en que recibió y corrigió todos los trabajos. Cuando fue el turno de ellos, se le acercaron y el profesor, quien miraba a través de sus anteojos a Korra, no pudo evitar decir una que otra frase desagradable.

- Le apuesto señorita, que la joven Sato le hizo todo el trabajo a usted ¿O no?

- ¡Claro que no! – decía molesta y cruzándose de brazos – trabajamos en equipo.

- Pues, hágale un altar a su "equipo" tuvieron un 95 del 100.

Bolin recibía el trabajo y la calificación con sus ojitos emocionados y llenos de alegría, su sonrisa era inevitable, en cambio Korra veía con mala cara al profesor.

- Nos veremos el próximo semestre señorita Korra.

- Qué lamentable – comentó en voz baja revoleando sus ojos.

La chica entonces tomó su bolso, que estaba también en el suelo donde anteriormente Korra estaba sentada y caminó con Bolin hacia la salida de la Universidad. "El viejo" como llamaba a veces Korra al docente había puesto de más mal humor a la chica, y más con aquel comentario de su cero participación en el trabajo.

- ¿Qué se cree ese anciano al decir que no hice nada? – Una Korra muy molesta daba grandes pasos bajando la escalera para llegar al primer piso de la Universidad y salir del recinto.

- No lo tomes en cuenta Korra, sabes que siempre ha sido irónico el viejo – a Bolin también se le pegó llamar así al profesor.

- Pero en fin. ¿Me vas a acompañar? - preguntó seriamente pero con un dejo de tristeza y preocupación.

- Claro, vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Asami, Korra insistía una y otra vez en tocar el timbre, pero nadie le contestaba. Ni siquiera una de las empleadas de la joven Sato era capaz de contestar al obstinado llamado de su amiga. Y como no le quedó más remedio que rendirse, dio un largo suspiro y nuevamente sus puños fueron marcando presencia. Sus uñas gastadas se incrustaban de igual forma en su mano, haciendo que le quedaran sensibles marcas. Tomó aire y gritó:

- ¡ASAMI! – enojada siguió gritando - ¡Sé que estás dentro! ¡DEPUÉS NO DIGAS QUE NO QUISE VENIR A HABLAR CONTIGO! – para darle más énfasis Korra golpeo el suelo con su pie - ¡Tonta!

Bolin, quien veía aquella escena se tapó los oídos apenas Korra comenzó a gritar. Al mirar para ambos lados de la calle se dio cuenta de que estaban solos y daba gracias por ello de que nadie le llamara la atención.

Korra se dio media vuelta y comenzó a murmurar palabras que Bolin no entendía, pero que supuso serían un descargo ante la pérdida de tiempo que vinieron a hacer a la casa de su amiga y que no tuvo caso alguno.

- ¿Lo puedes creer? – se detuvo de golpe y cruzándose de brazos comenzó a protestar – vengo a verla, para hablar las cosas con calma y ¿no es capaz de recibirme?

- Eh – Bolin levantaba una mano como pidiendo permiso para hablar – Korra, no estás calmada

- ¡Claro que no lo estoy! – gritó y luego atinó a que Bolin no tenía culpa de nada de lo sucedido así que no debía desquitarse con él – lo siento, no quería gritarte.

- Vamos Korra, tiempo al tiempo – le decía a la chica quien se arrodillo y abrazando sus piernas se quedó en esa posición, Bolin colocaba su mano en el hombro de la chica - ¿Vamos a casa? Le pediré a Mako que cocine algo delicioso para que te suba el ánimo – sonrió.

Korra al ver ese gesto de parte de él, parecía que irradiaba a una luz que atrapaba y envolvía a cualquiera en la dulzura de Bolin. Siempre ha sido un tipo sereno y de buen humor, siempre queriendo sacar lo mejor de lo demás con su inocencia. Korra le sonrió de vuelta y se levantó junto con él para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

En el trayecto a casa, Korra y Bolin fueron conversando.

- Hey Bolin, no te había preguntado, pero ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? – preguntó tímidamente sin despegar la vista de enfrente – Que… que yo este saliendo con tu hermano….

- La verdad Korra - ésta esperaba impaciente la respuesta – me agrada que estés haciéndole bien a mi hermano – sonreía – digo, no es que Asami no lo haya conseguido, pero es que el muy torpe estaba como tonto estudiando y estudiando – ambos caminaban tranquilamente y él guardó sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el día ya estaba helando a pesar de ser más de mediodía - pero bueno, eres mi amiga y él es mi hermano, todo queda casi en familia.

Korra suspiraba ante las palabras de Bolin, el más que nadie conocía a su hermano y sabía que era bien o no para él. Lo importante de todo esto es que no le desagradaba la idea y tampoco hubo molestia alguna por no haber comentado nada antes.

- Igual, gracias por no enojarte conmigo al no haber dicho nada.

- Mmm tranquila, no me enojo con ese tipo de cosas.

Bolin miraba de reojo los pasos y las actitudes de Korra ante la conversa.

- Mako es un buen tipo, ahora si se pone tonto de nuevo, tú me avisas y lo golpeó como el buen hermano que soy – reía intentando contagiar esa sonrisa a Korra.

El apartamento de los chicos lucía tranquilo y se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Cuando Bolin abrió la puerta y notó todo a oscuras: cortinas cerradas, nada de bullicio, ni siquiera rastros de comida en la cocina, se dirigió directo hacia la habitación de su hermano. Y ahí estaba él, pero dormía plácidamente. Bolin llamó a Korra y la hizo entrar señalándole con la vista que Mako seguía en brazos de Morfeo a pesar de la hora.

- Te lo cedo – y Bolin salió de la habitación dejando a Korra de pie mirando fijamente hacia el chico que yacía en cama.

Dio un par de pasos y se le quedo viendo desde la altura, Korra sonreía al ver que Mako dormía completamente abrigado, y solo su cabeza y su desordenado cabello estaban en exposición. Entonces se sentó a un lado de la cama y antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer, miró hacia la puerta para ver si Bolin aparecía por esas casualidades. Al ver que no, Korra reía pícaramente y comenzó a mover las frazadas que cubrían a Mako dejando su espalda en exposición. Luego las levantó un poco para poder observar el trasero del chico. Vio que sólo dormía con un calzoncillo puesto.

- Bonito trasero – pensó en voz alta - Mako… - hablaba despacio.

El aludido solo se removió un poco y Korra se divertía con eso.

- Despierta… - sus dedos hicieron ademán de caminar por sobre la espalda de Mako.

- Más abajo Korra – respondía con la cara pegada a la almohada.

- ¡Oye, eres un fresco! - su mano se alzó para luego darle un certero golpe en el trasero a Mako - ¡Te hacías el dormido!

Mako volteó para ver el rostro de Korra, estaba sonrojada y él sonreía.

- No es malo despertar así - se sentó y comenzó a estirarse para poder despertar mejor – Hola – le dijo y llevo sus manos al rostro de Korra para acercarla al suyo y le dio un tierno beso.

Korra apoyó sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Mako, cerró sus ojos y se dejó querer.

- ¿Cómo les fue en el examen? – preguntó separándose un poco de ella.

- Bien - abrió sus ojos y mostraron una pequeña tristeza – pero… Asami no se presentó.

Cuando éste la observó con su rostro acongojado, sus brazos viajaron hasta el cuerpo de ella para aprisionarla en un fuerte y protector abrazo. Ella se aferró a él y cuando Mako la acercó más a ella y la sentó sobre sus piernas, Korra se quedó allí e intentó no llorar.

Los dedos de Mako apretaron fuertemente la cintura de Korra al verse allí con la chica y sin ninguna reacción y un escalofrío se apoderó del cuerpo de él.

- Ya estás tiritando, abrígate – dijo despegándose de el para poder verlo al fin a la cara.

- Ya sabes… frío… yo… no compatibles – le dio un beso rápido y la separó de él. Se levantó y caminó hacia su ropero en busca de ropa. Polera manga larga roja y un polar gris - ¿Qué harás hoy?

Korra lo había meditado todo el día.

- Pensaba ir a visitar a la familia de Tenzin – Mako miró dubitativo a Korra – ¿Te acuerdas del niño en el gimnasio? – Mako afirmó con su cabeza – quiero ir a visitarlo, les prometí ir cuando terminasen los exámenes. Tenzin es su padre, ellos me acogieron en el verano… bueno y cuidaba a sus hijos, realmente son muy simpáticos… - Korra veía a Mako con expresión de nada - ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- Hmmm… ¿No te incomoda? – alzó una ceja.

- No ¿y a ti? – preguntó divertida.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

Korra rió con ganas mientras Mako terminaba de vestirse.

- Tus caras Mako, son muy divertidas – le sacó la lengua – perdón, pero ya quería ir a ver a los niños – dijo con un puchero y se acercó a él – pero acompáñame, lo pasaremos bien. Y luego podemos tener una cita tú y yo… solos – ella comenzó a jugar con el cierre del polar que Mako se había puesto, subía y bajaba éste y Mako sólo la observaba.

Suspiró y comenzó a buscar su rostro nuevamente. La llenó de besos cortos por todo el rostro hasta alcanzar su quijada y luego su cuello. Korra comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de una extraña electricidad que la provocaba a seguir buscando más. Pero se detuvo y apartó a Mako de ella.

- Está tu hermano… - se excusó.

- Está bien, te acompañaré – dijo finalmente depositándole un último beso en la mejilla.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Bolin se encontraba sentado en el sillón.

- Y bien hermano, sorpréndenos con un rico almuerzo.

Mako miró de soslayo a su hermano y Korra riendo ante la situación decidió ayudarlo.

.

.

Una cálida brisa los abrazó en ese momento. Y a cada paso que daban podían notarlo más.

- Va a volver a llover – aseguró él.

- Estamos en invierno, así que es lo más probable siempre – sonreía ella al ver el rostro descompuesto de él.

Iban en un pequeño transbordador que llevaba a la Isla del Templo del Aire, como solían llamarla los ciudadanos de Ciudad República a la isla que estaba en frente de toda la aglomeración. Como estaba situada frente a las costas de la Ciudad, la gente no podía ir y venir a su antojo a aquel lugar. Su único acercamiento era a través de este transporte.

Y es que para los ciudadanos, la isla aquella era un lugar de reflexión y cuidados máximos. El templo era aquel donde todo ser humano tenía la libertad de orar, reflexionar o simplemente admirar con serenidad.

Tenzin era el propietario de aquel monumento. Él junto a su esposa y sus cuatro hijos eran los encargados de recibir a todo aquel que diera un paso hacia aquel recinto. Y Korra conocía a la perfección el sitio. Más que nada pasó todo un verano yendo para ese rincón, y además de cuidar y divertirse con aquellos niños.

Tenzin los vio llegar entonces. Se encontraba meditando como de costumbre, pero al instante se levantó de su posición y caminó con los brazos abiertos a recibir a la chica.

- Korra, ha pasado tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? - se abrazaban.

- Muy bien – sonreía – ¿y tú? ¿Pema y los niños?

- Están dentro, ve a verlos tu misma – Tenzin giró su rostro para ver al muchacho que acompañaba a Korra.

- Ahm, él es Mako – dijo al percatarse de la expresión de Tenzin y luego lo presentó.

- Mucho gusto – Tenzin hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de respeto y saludo el cual fue devuelto por Mako.

Korra le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Mako para que la siguiera y así se fueron caminando hacia la casa.

Era una morada bastante campestre, de madera. Poseía un enorme pasillo con un patio completamente despejado. Dentro de ésta se podía oler la paz y la tranquilidad, salvo cuando los niños comenzaban a jugar o a pelearse entre ellos. Cuando llegaron a la sala principal, descubrieron una mesa de centro, donde almorzaban, repleta de bocadillos, que provocaron que a Korra se le hiciera agua la boca. Mako reía en silencio, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que la chica a su lado no iba a evitar sentir hambre. Panecillos, arroz, unos dulces, jugos naturales todo netamente saludable.

- Pema siempre cocina sabroso – le decía en un susurro a Mako.

Cuando los niños vieron llegar a Korra se lanzaron en un abrazo grupal hacia ella. Meelo, Jinora que era la mayor e Ikki la que le seguía, adoraban a la chica. Rohan, el menor, aún no se despegaba de los brazos de su madre, por lo que no se unió a sus hermanos.

- ¡Korra viniste! – inquiría alegre Ikki.

- Es bueno verte Korra – seguía Jinora.

- Y ¿Por qué viniste con él? – Meelo apuntaba a Mako y las dos chicas dirigieron su vista hacia el muchacho.

Mako se quedó ahí sin hacer nada ante la mirada celosa de Meelo y las niñas se reían de la situación.

- Korra ¿es tu novio? Que chico más guapo – decía Jinora.

- ¿Se van a casar? ¿Van a tener muchos hijos? – preguntó tiernamente Ikki.

Korra sólo la hizo callar poniéndole la mano en todo el rostro a la menor de las niñas. Sonrojada veía a Mako que sólo observaba divertido a Meelo y sus gestos.

Pasearon entonces por el patio de la casa y se pusieron a correr, mientras jugaban Korra se le acercaba a Mako.

- Pinta - le decía tocándole el hombro con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! – Mako corrió detrás de ella y de los niños.

Las carcajadas abundaban en el templo ese día hasta ya muy tarde. Cuando el sol se puso y las luces comenzaban a alumbrar la ciudad, Pema había invitado a todos a formar parte de la mesa para poder disfrutar de una rica cena. Así disfrutaban, así compartían. Mako se sentía a gusto realmente, participar con más gente de algo tan simple como una cena, además de estar acompañando a Korra. Su rostro, sus expresiones, sus facetas desconocidas, cada día más le encantaba conocerla, admirar aquellos detalles simples que la hacían única. Mako dio un suspiro y se sintió satisfecho, la vida le estaba regalando una oportunidad que no iba a despreciar por tonteras. El pasado, pasado está, si Asami estaba enfadado con él, no le importaba, pero Korra no tenía la culpa de lo que estaban viviendo. Mako pensó que quizás era hora de que el hablara directamente con la chica.

- Gracias por todo Pema, estuvo delicioso – Korra agradecía a la mujer.

- De nada, vengan cuando quieran, son bienvenidos.

- Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad – agradecía Mako.

Tenzin le dio un abrazo a la muchacha.

- Me alegro mucho Korra que estés bien – y luego dirigiéndose a Mako - un gusto conocerte Mako.

Al despedirse e ir nuevamente en dirección a la ciudad, Korra se sentía bien consigo misma, después de tanto tiempo, volver a casa era un momento de paz. Porque claro, tiempo atrás cuando visitaba a la familia de Tenzin era más que nada por recomendación médica. Aquella depresión que Korra vivió fue el momento de caer a fondo. Tenzin y el templo, sus hijos, aquellos niños inocentes y divertidos para con Korra, le hicieron volver a levantarse…

- Korra – Mako sacó de sus pensamientos a la morena.

- Perdón - se disculpaba.

- ¿En dónde estás?

- Estaba pensando, nada grave – sonreía.

- Te preguntaba sobre… bueno… ¿Qué planes tienes para las vacaciones?

- No lo sé, quizás debería buscar algún trabajo… - meditó – de hecho tu trabajas y estudias Mako, eres una hombre muy sacrificado – dirigió su mirada hacia él – mis padres siempre me han consentido y me han dado lo que quiero, no me quejo, pero comparado contigo Mako, eres… admirable.

Mako se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras y se le quedo viendo. Su respiración se agitaba y sentía como su corazón bombardeaba fuertemente en su pecho. Una extraña sensación de calidez lo invadía, recordando ciertas emociones olvidadas. Cuando tomó la mano de Korra y la depositó en su pecho, se le acercó y le respondió con un profundo beso. Beso que fue correspondido y que se hacía cada vez más intenso.

- Cuando dices algo así… - se separó muy poco de ella – no sé, es…

- Lo siento – Korra aferraba más su mano en el pecho de Mako – ahí, como te pones – dijo tímidamente y señalándolo con su dedo índice – pero es la verdad.

- Ven conmigo a Ba Sing Se - dijo de pronto – iremos con Bolin unos días a visitar a nuestra abuela. Acompáñame ¿Sí?

- ¿Ba Sing Se? – Korra se asombró ante aquella invitación – nunca he ido a Ba Sing Se.

- Puedo correr con los gastos de tu pasaje y además…

- ¿Qué? No, no y no ¿Estás loco? – dijo separándose más de él y cruzada de brazos lo miró indignada - No, si voy yo pago mis cosas Mako, el problema es… – empezó a titubear – avisarle… a mis padres.

- Pues, hablo con ellos y les digo…

Korra se puso nerviosa, y es que claro, presentarle a alguien a los padres es algo difícil para todo ser humano, el qué dirán, el cómo lo mirarán, el que pensarán, pero por sobre todo, para Korra, presentar a un chico delante de su padre, ya era el doble de difícil. Le frustraba aquella idea y mientras se rascaba la sien tratando de procesar todo, tuvo la genial idea de decirle a Mako que aceptaría su invitación con la condición de que ella pagaría, pero que ya era hora de que sus padres lo conocieran. Después de todo Senna, la madre, estaba ansiosa por conocer al chico de su adorada hija.

- ¿Puedes ir el domingo a casa? – un dolor en el vientre le comenzó a afectar – para… para que te conozcan - se sonrojaba – y así… les dices… lo de la invitación.

- Podría, pero después del trabajo. Me desocupo a eso de las 6…

- E- entonces le diré a mi madre que prepare algo, y así puedes ir a casa…

Mako entonces sonrío, porque ver el rostro comprimido de Korra le causó gracia. Ella apretó sus puños en la ropa del chico.

- Ya no te rías de mi – dijo escondiendo su rostro en el abrazo que Mako le propinó - no es grato pasar por eso.

A Mako no le gustó oír eso, de hecho el solo pensar en que Korra ya había presentado a alguien ante sus padres, le causaba celos. Intentó no darle vuelta al asunto, la verdad es que si quería saber el ambiente en el que vivía la chica.

- Entonces, nos veremos el domingo – comenzó a besar la comisura de ella.

Sus lenguas nuevamente se juntaron y comenzaron una danza en su interior. Korra elevó sus brazos hasta el cuello de Mako para aferrarse más a él. Tanta era la intensidad que estaban viviendo con ese beso, que Korra mordió un poco el labio de él, provocándole un pequeño gruñido. Para desquitarse, su mano bajó hasta el trasero de Korra hasta darle un agarrón en la nalga.

- Debo confesarte… - decía agitado – que tengo muchos deseos de estar contigo… a solas… - su mano recorría el cuerpo de ella, a pesar de la ropa.

- Yo igual… - confesó avergonzada.

Nuevamente la buscó, recorriendo con desespero sus besos, sus caricias. Dejando un huella de besos por todo el rostro de Korra y una pequeña mordida en el cuello.

- Ay, ya… basta – se separó del cuerpo de Mako y comenzó a caminar, tratando de reponerse – nos vemos el domingo.

- Hey, Korra – caminaba tras ella – déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa.

- No Mako – se dio media vuelta – vete a descansar, ya nos veremos ¿Sí?

- ¿Te enojaste? – preguntó preocupado.

- No – respondió inmediatamente – es que… prefiero caminar un rato a solas. Tomar algo de aire. Calmar las pasiones.

Cuando él por fin entendió, se dio por vencido y con una mano en el aire se despidió entonces de Korra y caminó hasta donde sus pasos lo pudieran llevar un viernes en la noche.

* * *

Hola a todos, bueno, acá les traigo una nueva actualización como siempre xD

Como siempre agradecer sus reviews que me hacen muy happy!

¿Han visto los capítulos de Korra? OMG están buenísimos! *-*

Me hizo gracia que justo hoy se dio el capítulo de los hijos de Tenzin, y este capítulo también tiene mención aquellos niños *-*

Es que me facinan! Son tan adorables :3

Ah lo otro, pensaba hacer este capítulo largo, pero me gusta como terminó así, por eso es que este episodio también se dividirá en dos partes. Ya en el siguiente Korra presentará a Mako a sus papis xD y Mako la llevara a Ba Sing Se… quien sabe que pueda ocurrir MUHAHAHAHAHAH

En cuanto a Asami, ¿Qué sucederá con ella?

Ah y también les tengo preparado (está en mi cabeza aún) hacer un capítulo, o parte de un capítulo, MUY cachondo para todas las pervertidas que me leen ea ea!

Pero bueno, les prometí que en este capítulo dejaría mis saludos a los reviews:

**Ary Garcioyama:** Gracias por siempre leerme :D y si me fije en el nombre de Kya, y ya lo arreglé, es sin H jajajaa. Ya hablaré sobre el pasado de Korra, se me ocurrió algo muy bizarro! D: asi que paciencia! :)

**Kate-Kuran:** por cierto, me pusiste que Asami sabia lo del cumpleaños, pero te aclaro que solo los vio bailar y besarse ese día, ¿Tu crees que se metería a husmear a la habitación donde hicieron cositas después? xDDD jajajajaja y bueno, acá va otro capítulo más :D

**galaxy01:** mil millones trillones de saludos para ti :D y paciencia, ya veremos que sucede con Asami y Korra ;)

**SofiaaCaro:** me acordé de Sokka y su bien pronunciado: O MA SHUUU xD eso. Gracias Cu por tus comentarios ¡! Adorarte desaparecida e ingrata que ni se aparece en el foro 77

**mrs. Isabella Salvatore:** Tranquila mujer, no puedes morir de un infarto antes de que acabe esta historia, aún tengo muuuuuuuchas ideas en mente! D:

**Zumakorra Lover:** gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review :D jejeje siempre aprovechamos cada instante para leer o dejar algún comentario xD

**koreee.95:** jijiji hasta que te hiciste el FF :D pues me agrada! :D y si que he visto los capítulos *-* no me los pierdo ni cantando! xDDD

y bien gracias a todos por su tiempo y por leerme, ya nos estaremos viendo en una próxima ocasión

besos y abrazos! Yuhuuuu.


	12. Conociendo a la familia (II)

**Capítulo 12**

**Conociendo a la familia**

**Parte Dos**

Medianoche en la ciudad. Las calles estaban plagadas, como de costumbre, con gente gozando del comienzo del fin de semana. Era como un hábito cada inicio de éste, ver gente emborrachándose, de junta con los amigos en los pubs o suburbios.

Caminaba por las calles aquellas entonces, con ruidos emergentes en esos lugares, el humo de los cigarros encendidos a su alrededor se impregnaban en su ropa. Con una mano trataba de arrancar el humillo, como si una mosca invisible estuviera estorbando.

Después de tanto andar por las calles, llegó finalmente a su destino. En frente suyo una gran casa se encontraba con las luces encendidas y no le importó tocar el timbre a esa hora.

- Señorita un joven la busca. Dijo que le urge hablar con usted – el mayordomo se le acercó a una somnolienta Asami, quien yacía en el asiento de su escritorio.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó frotándose los ojos.

- Soy yo – dijo de pronto ya que había ingresado de golpe a la casa de la muchacha.

- Déjanos solos – le inquirió al empleado.

Asami se levantó y caminó hacia él. Sus pasos eran seguros y no tuvo miedo ni dudó en ningún momento. Se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo y comenzó a buscar su boca desesperadamente. Lo anhelaba hace meses. Cuando por fin él le respondió el beso, dejo escapar en un suspiro su nombre.

- Mako…

- Asami…

- Mako…

- Oye… ¿Qué te sucede?

Asami cuando oyó aquellas palabras salió de su ensoñación. Aún se encontraba dormida ¿Acaso seguía presa de los sueños? Se moría de vergüenza y se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, aquel asiento de su escritorio.

- ¿A qué vienes? – preguntó descolocada.

- Necesitamos conversar. Y no acepto una negativa.

La chica lo miró con extrañeza ante la imponente actitud de éste, quien se encontraba parado frente a la puerta sin intención de entrar. Asami entonces se acercó un poco a él, no demasiado para no hacer evidente su reciente sueño. Entonces entendió que su presencia acá no era ni más ni menos que para hablar de Korra.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con ella? Está preocupada y triste con la reacción que tomaste. Ella se empeñó en venir a verte y ni siquiera la recibes ¿Se suponen que son amigas, no?

Asami no respondía, de hecho comenzó a avanzar, esta vez segura, hacia Mako. Lo siguiente que hizo y pensó no lo medito ni le dio más vueltas. De alguna u otra forma seguía flotando en sus sueños y se dejaba llevar. Aunque más tarde hubiesen consecuencias de sus actos. Quizás debiese pedir perdón, incluso sería capaz de pedirlas de rodillas, pero cuando besó los labios de Mako en el impulso que la llevó hasta él y luego ser empujada por el mismo para que se separará de su boca, no la hizo reaccionar.

- ¿Te volviste loca?

Loca ha estado desde que la dejó, pensaba Asami en su interior y unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos en señal de protesta.

- Perdón.

Fue lo único que hizo y le pidió a un empleado que por favor viniera rápido y sacara de la casa a Mako. No quería verlo, no quería pensar ni muchos menos recordar a su amiga. Había cometido una estupidez y tendría que saber reparar en el daño que podría ocasionar.

- Vine a puro perder el tiempo - dijo malhumorado.

Una vez fuera de la gran casa, Mako caminó por las calles, tratando de limpiar la escena que acaba de vivir con Asami. Escena que lo dejó descolocado y un tanto asqueado. Y como la noche comenzaba a acompañarlo con un poco de gotas que caían nuevamente, pasó por el lado de una botillería y decidió comprar un par de latas de cerveza para poder ir bebiendo en el camino.

Una lata consumida y la segunda a la mitad cuando por fin llegó a otro local y decidió probar. Nunca lo había intentado, pero sentía curiosidad.

- Deme una cajetilla de esas – Mako apuntó a una de 10 unidades.

Y así se dirigió a una banca frente a las costas de la ciudad. Encendió uno, por primera vez y le dio una calada. Se sintió mareado y tosió un poco, pero ante todo se sintió relajado. Y como si nada comenzó a hablarle al cigarro.

- Tú y yo no vamos a ser buenos amigos. Es sólo por esta noche.

Y volvió a darle una calada, sintiendo los mismos síntomas.

Las horas avanzaban, la madrugada cada vez era más evidente y una leve llovizna hacia acto de presencia. Y Mako seguía allí sentado esperando la nada. Comenzó a disfrutar por primera vez de aquella brisa húmeda del ambiente que lo despojaba de todo y que lo hacía olvidarse del mundo. Sólo sentir como cada gotita de agua acariciaba su rostro, pensó en ella, en su chica, en aquellos ojos azules que lo tenían vuelto loco, en sus besos, aquellos besos que lo dejaban con un bombardeo en el pecho incontrolable, hasta en sus mordidas, que eran siempre bien recibidas a pesar del leve dolor que le provocaba. Pensó en sus caricias, en como sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del muchacho explorando todo lo que ella quisiese, pensó en sus suspiros, sus quejidos, aquella música para sus oídos.

- Korra… - de su boca emanó aquel dulce nombre.

Guardó la cajetilla de cigarro, bebió lo poco de cerveza rancia que le quedaba ya al final de la lata y se levantó de su puesto para comenzar nuevamente a caminar, pero esta vez se dirigía a su casa. Ya era suficiente por el día de hoy.

La mañana del día sábado fue de gran bullicio, Bolin no dejaba de ir de aquí para allá con sus cosas. Mako despertó de mala gana y se levantó apenas, sólo para observar que demonios hacia su hermano tan temprano y con tanto alboroto.

- Es que… Mako. Saldré con la chica del teatro hoy… y estoy nervioso.

- Ahm… ¿Y cómo se llama? – Mako se rascaba los ojos, mientras se quitaba una lagaña.

- Opal y… ¿Sabías que es sobrina de tu jefa?

Mako miró de reojo a su hermano.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- No, nada, es sólo un comentario.

- Bueno, yo hoy debo ir a trabajar. Estaré todo el día allá. Pero llego – le dijo apuntando con un dedo – avísame si bueno… ya sabes.

- ¡Hey! – reclamó Bolin – no soy tan rápido como tú y Korra - dicho eso, corrió hacia su habitación para evitar algún disparo de algo por parte de su hermano.

El chico de los ojos dorados suspiró como de costumbre ante los comentarios de su hermano. Siempre lo sacaban de sus casillas, pero nunca lo hacía con mala intención. Cuando vio que se encaminaba a la puerta, ya todo perfumado y bien vestido, hizo lo mismo cuando Mako salió con Korra la primera vez. Le deseo suerte.

Y mientras estaba solo en casa, decidió llamarla. Saber cómo había amanecido, oír su voz y un largo etcétera para comenzar bien su día.

- Buen día chico listo – respondía Korra al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Durmiendo?

- Más o menos.

Mako rió y caminó con su celular en mano, fue nuevamente a acostarse en su cama. Aún le quedaban horas para irse a su trabajo, así que aprovecho la instancia para descansar algo más.

- ¿No trabajas hoy? - preguntó ella.

- Sí, pero en unas horas más. Ahora estoy acá solo, triste y abandonado.

- Que eres dramático – Korra reía al otro lado del fono - se te pega la teatralidad de tu hermano.

- Pero es… podríamos estar así los dos acá un ratito… - Mako hizo un puchero y se removió un poco en su cama.

- ¿En dónde estás ubicado?

- Estoy acostado.

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- Hablando contigo.

Korra lo pensó, se levantó de su cama para cerciorarse de que en su casa no había nadie. Y así fue. Sus padres habían salido de compra. Por eso es que caminó nuevamente hacia su aposento y volvió a hablar con Mako.

- ¿Has hecho alguna vez sexo por teléfono?

Mako escuchó aquellas palabras y se atragantó con su propio aire y saliva ¿En serio le estaba proponiendo eso? Pensó que no era mala idea, que sería una nueva experiencia con ella. Pero le frustraba, porque la verdad prefería estar con ella en vivo y en directo.

- Yo también quiero estar contigo - se avergonzaba – pero… ay… olvídalo ¿Si? – inquirió apenada.

- Korra ¿Quieres hacerlo en verdad?

- Era una idea loca que se me atravesó por la mente. Yo también estoy sola en casa…

Mako se acomodó en su cama, su mano inconscientemente comenzó a viajar por su cuerpo.

- Korra, imagina que estoy allí a tu lado, y mis manos acarician tu cuerpo – su voz comenzaba a sonar suave y dictaba lo que debía hacer ella - piensa que estoy explorando cada rincón de tu cuerpo – Korra obedecía al otro lado del teléfono, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar - ahora mis manos… mis manos acarician esa piel suave tuya, te aprietan para poder sentirte mía. Y luego voy directamente a tus… tus pechos ¿Sabes lo que haré?

- Ajá – respondía en un jadeo Korra – jugarás con mis pezones como siempre lo haces, tus dedos acarician esa zona y yo en respuesta muerdo tus labios. Mis manos viajan por tu pecho y juego con tus pectorales y tus pezones también, que por cierto son muy sexys.

Mako rió con aquello último.

- No me desconcentres, que te tengo acá encima mío completamente desnuda. Ahora ¿sabes con que seguiré?… te pondré debajo de mí y mis dedos no aguantan más así que voy directamente a jugar allí, con tu parte más sensible Korra. Lo voy masajeando lentamente primero.

- Sigue Mako – decía Korra mientras comenzaba a tocar su intimidad.

Korra se tocaba, pensaba tal y como Mako decía, cada caricia que ella se daba, eran las fuertes manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo. Mako le ordenó que introdujera uno de sus dedos, lo que provocó que Korra abriera aún más sus piernas para sentir que él estaba allí y darse a ella mayor placer. También comenzó a decirle cosas, como que ella con sus manos también jugaban con el miembro de Mako, lo aprisionaba en su mano, lo apretaba fuerte y comenzaba el acto de subir y bajar. Y mientras él comenzaba a masturbarse pensando en ella, los suspiros que se entregaban por teléfono los tenían completamente calientes.

- Korra… - comenzaba a decir su nombre con placer.

- Mako – le respondía ella de la misma forma.

Mako agitaba su mano rápidamente alrededor de su miembro eréctil, estaba a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis. Le preguntó a Korra como iba, pero al escuchar su respiración agitada entendió que iba en el mismo camino de la victoria que él.

Korra soltó un quejido a través del teléfono y Mako mantuvo su mano alrededor de su erección para evitar manchar su ropa, regalándole también a Korra el placer de escuchar sus quejidos.

Su respiración estaba rápida y reía como tonto.

- Deseo que la próxima vez, esto sea en persona – Mako comenzaba a recuperarse después de aquella experiencia.

- Deseo lo mismo Mako – suspiró agitadamente– justo a tiempo. Llegaron mis papás.

- ¿Me vas a cortar la llamada? – preguntó.

- No, pero… ¿Tienes que hacer algo ahora? – rió al pensar en aquel detalle.

- Eres malvada Korra. Y sí, debo limpiar un asunto – dijo con algo de vergüenza – hablamos más rato ¿te parece?

Ambos cortaron la llamada y uno, de forma importante, se dirigió al baño a terminar con un pequeño detalle de limpieza. Cosas que suceden.

.

.

Comenzó el día desde temprano para ambos, tanto Korra como Mako estaban realizando sus quehaceres en la mañana. Korra estaba ansiosa porque hoy, de alguna manera, presentaría a Mako delante de sus padres y el menos contento con todo eso era su papá, en cambio su madre era la más animada, quien yacía en la cocina preparando cosas deliciosas, como le dijo a su hija, para poner en la mesa en la tarde.

- Oh vamos papá, cambia esa cara.

Korra se sentaba a un lado en el sillón donde este leía el periódico. Su padre no le contestaba, sólo rezongaba, lo que provocó que Korra se diera por vencido y se dirigiera a ayudar a su madre.

Por otra parte, Mako comenzó su día en el trabajo. Beifong le dio una montonera de papeles que revisar, como le había concedido dos semanas de vacaciones, decidió torturarlo este último día.

Bostezaba una que otra vez, y mientras se rascaba la cabeza, seguía en sus quehaceres.

- Vamos Mako, no estés contando las moscas.

- Jefa Beifong… yo no estaba distraído.

Lin Beifong se reía de Mako por lo que le acaba de decir. El aludido solo respiró entonces más aliviado y siguió con su trabajo. Se notaba tenso y nervioso, era por eso que su jefa trataba de bromear con él.

Las horas avanzaban y avanzaban y un nudo en el estómago se le hacía a Mako esa tarde. Ya de por si presentarse delante de los padres de alguien era una situación bastante incómoda para todo ser vivo. Pero con lo que le había dicho Korra, de que su padre era muy celoso, no lo dejaba ni respirar tranquilo. Pensó que tal vez podría llevarle algún presente para amenizar la bienvenida.

- Clint – se dirigía al muchacho que pasaba por su escritorio - ¿Me puedes dar algún consejo?

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó curioso mientras llevaba una pila de papeles en sus manos.

- Lo que pasa es que hoy a la tarde – hizo una pausa – la chica con la que estoy saliendo me invitó a la casa de sus padres…

- Wow, amigo, te deseo MUCHA suerte – dijo resaltando aquella palabra.

- ¿Crees que sea conveniente llevar algo? – apoyo su mentón en su mano izquierda, pensando en alguna posibilidad – ella me dijo que su padre es bastante celoso, por eso…

- Amigo –lo interrumpió Clint y dejó los papeles encima de la mesa de Mako, se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de él y comenzó a platicar – todos los padres de las chicas son extremadamente celosos – se burlaba – lo mejor que puedes hacer es no llevar nada la primera vez. Inicialmente observa como es él, que le gusta y que detesta, y así cuando haya una segunda vez, estás preparado.

Clint entonces se volvió a levantar al ver la presencia de Beifong cerca de ellos, tomó nuevamente sus papeles y comenzó a caminar.

- Mejor llévale algo a ella.

Dicho eso, Mako se sintió algo más tranquilo y esperó que dieran las 5 para poder comenzar a retirarse. Pensaba en ir a su casa, darse una ducha y luego ir hasta la casa de ella.

Korra en tanto, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro dentro de su propia casa. Cuando Senna la observó, decidió acompañarla a su cuarto. De cierto modo le dijo que se arreglara, o que se cambiara de vestuario, en fin, que hiciera algo para matar el tiempo, ya que era posible que con todas las vueltas que se daba, pudiera hacer un agujero en el piso.

El timbre sonó de pronto y todos los que estaban en casa quedaron viendo la puerta. Korra fue entonces hasta ella para abrir, echándole un vistazo antes al reloj de la pared que daba las 5 con 55 minutos. Cuando por fin la puerta daba vista hacia la calle pudo ver a Mako bajo los escalones esperando, se le veía nervioso y eso le causó gracia, no era el único que se encontraba en ese estado.

Antes de que ingresara a la casa, Korra bajó también esas escalas y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo al chico. Él le respondió nervioso, ya que desde adentro sus padres estaban observando sigilosamente, pero a ella no le interesaba en absoluto. Sólo quería demostrarle lo feliz que estaba por tenerlo allí y de cierto modo compartirle el mismo terror que el sentía. Cosas que suceden.

- Me alegra tanto verte - decía aún en los brazos de Mako.

- Korra - aspiraba su aroma.

- Estoy nerviosa – la respiración de Mako le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

- Yo igual – decía en respuesta.

Se despejaron de aquel abrazo y se vieron cara a cara. Ambos se largaron a reír temerosamente, pero en fin, ya estaban en aquella situación. Mako, antes de entrar a casa con Korra le entregó un pequeño presente. Venía en una bolsita de color azul con una pequeña cinta de regalo. Korra vio sorprendida el detalle.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó observando minuciosamente el envoltorio.

- Cuando lo abras, lo sabrás.

- ¿Es… para mí? – Korra se sonrojaba ante el gesto.

El joven le sonreía como respuesta y los ojos de Korra irradiaban una alegría única. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios en señal de agradecimiento y caminaron finalmente dentro de la casa. Allí Senna recibió con un abrazo al muchacho que lo dejó sorprendido. La madre de Korra lo veía con ojos dulces y eso para Mako era algo que anhelaba siempre. El hecho de vivir sin sus padres y a veces necesitar ese abrazo maternal, lo hacía recordar con nostalgia. Al verse allí con esa sensación en el pecho, una onda de calor y fraternidad lo inundó.

- Mucho gusto – dijo luego el pelinegro, estirando la mano hacia el padre de Korra.

Tonraq, se quedó un momento allí, observándolo y Korra no le despegaba la mirada a su padre. La pobre chica sentía que su corazón estaba atascado en su garganta, pero cuando el padre esbozó una ligera sonrisa, todo volvió a la calma.

- Mucho gusto muchacho – le correspondió el saludo estrechando la mano de Mako.

La tensión ya había pasado y el primer paso ya estaba dado. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón del living y Mako comenzó a observar con mayor atención, el ambiente en el que estaba rodeado, el lugar en donde Korra vivía.

La puerta principal estaba cerrada y todo quedaba a la vista, living y comedor estaban unidos. A la izquierda podías ver la cocina americana que tenían. Las paredes de la casa eran de un color acogedor, un color azul claro y blanco y el techo de color café madera. Las cortinas azules, las mismas que había visto la primera vez, pero desde fuera. El sillón donde estaban sentados era bastante cómodo, recién pudo notarlo a los minutos de haberse sentado con la chica. De un color café crema que combinaba perfectamente con los muebles.

- ¡Chocolates! Mako me trajiste chocolates – Korra se emocionaba al percatarse del presente de Mako - No me van a durar ni un día ¡Gracias!

Mako había salido del trance que la casa le estaba dando, fijándose de cada detalle, hasta del cuadro de un paisaje poco conocido en Ciudad República, un paisaje que llamó su atención. Un paisaje llenó de nieve.

- No seas tan golosa y cómelos de a poco.

- Son míos, yo sabré lo que hago con ellos – le sacó la lengua.

Senna, quien se encontraba de lejos observando a los tortolitos, preparaba la mesa para que pudieran comer los bocadillos que hizo con tanto esmero esta tarde. Y veía con orgullo a su esposo, quien poseía un rostro más tranquilo después de todo.

- Veo que no andas con cara de ogro, amor – bromeaba Senna.

- Bah, sólo me llevé una buena impresión a primera vista del muchacho ese.

- Tonraq, tienes que darle el voto de confianza a nuestra hija. Haz visto como ha madurado desde entonces.

Cuando los muchachos fueron llamados para pasar a la mesa, se levantaron y caminaron directamente hacia las sillas donde se ubicarían juntos. De hecho, Tonraq ya estaba instalado y veía cada movimiento de ambos.

El cuestionario comenzó, pensó Korra, porque su padre le realizaba preguntas a Mako que éste respondía sin titubeos, mostrando confianza y seguridad. Le habló de su carrera, de cómo decidió estudiar leyes, más que nada para ayudar y aportar en el trabajo de departamento de policías, además de que ya estaba familiarizado con eso desde que trabaja con Lin Beifong. Y Tonraq escuchaba atento las declaraciones de Mako. Habló también sobre su familia en Ba Sing Se, y de su hermano. De cómo fue su llegada a Ciudad República y como tuvieron que sobrevivir sin la ayuda de sus padres.

- ¿Tus padres entonces se casaron y vivieron un tiempo en Ba Sing Se?

- Sí, pero el sector bajo de Ba Sing Se no tenía muchas oportunidades de surgir. Trabajaban duro y ahorraron por mucho tiempo – Mako bebía de su taza de té y seguía relatando su historia. Korra también lo escuchaba con atención – Cuando Bolin tenía 13 y yo 15 años, nos vinimos todos a Ciudad República. Pero al año después… ellos fallecieron.

El silencio rodó por la casa. Korra no despegaba la vista de él, y ante aquellas palabras quiso cambiar de tema rotundamente. Mientras pensaba qué decir, su mano viajó por debajo de la mesa en busca de la de él. Pero sólo la depositó en la rodilla de éste y le dio un pequeño agarre, en señal de ánimo y apoyo.

- Lo importante, es que ellos deben estar orgullosos de ti y de tu hermano. Han sido capaces de salir adelante, los dos – decía Senna - y también tienes a tu familia en Ba Sing Se. Siempre es bueno que los vayas a visitar…

- De hecho mamá… – interrumpió Korra.

- Quería invitar a Korra a que me acompañara a visitarlos – dijo de pronto Mako, mirando más que nada a Tonraq - será por unos días. Mi hermano y yo iremos el martes a primera hora.

Esta vez fue Mako quien buscó la mano de Korra por debajo de la mesa. Cuando se encontraron ambos entrelazaron sus dedos.

Y Tonraq miraba con decisión a Mako ante la propuesta que les lanzó. Cuando vio a los ojos de Korra, y ante todo su seguridad, no le quedó más opción.

- Si mi hija desea acompañarte, no me queda más opción.

Fueron las palabras que Tonraq dijo que hizo que Korra se levantara de su silla y fuera a abrazar a su padre. Senna contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en su cara

- ¿Más té? – le preguntó a Mako, luego de ver tan tierna escena.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió.

Luego de toda aquella plática, Senna y Korra levantaban las cosas de la mesa para luego dejarlas en la cocina. Tonraq invitó a Mako a pasar al living, quizás a tener una conversa de hombre a hombre. Korra veía aquella escena desde su posición. Estaba asustada sí, pero confiaba en su padre, sabía que no diría algo malo o en contra del chico, no era tan desubicado.

La madre le comentaba mientras tanto, lo que pensaba de Mako, y era de esperarse que tuviera una buena impresión de él, sobre todo en el plano familiar. Además de sentir un química entre ellos pocas veces vista, intuiciones de mujer, repetía Senna.

Una vez terminado los quehaceres en la cocina, ésta le dijo a su hija que fuera a interrumpir la charla de ellos.

- Papá deja de aburrir a Mako con tus pláticas – bromeaba Korra.

Senna quien se encontraba tras la chica le hacía señas a su marido para que se retirara de allí y dejara solo a la pareja. Korra volteó de pronto y su madre dejo de hacer aquello disimuladamente. Entonces Tonraq le dio un pequeño agarrón en el hombro a Mako, y una vez de pie caminó junto a su esposa y se perdieron dentro de la casa.

- Al fin a solas – decía Korra quien se sentó en las piernas de Mako y se aferró a él.

- Oye tus papás nos pueden ver – comentó nervioso.

- Pero si no estamos haciendo nada malo… todavía – le movía las cejas insinuantemente.

Korra comenzó la búsqueda de un beso. En esa posición para Mako era aún más la tentación y jugar con las posibilidades de que los vieran o los pillaran in fraganti era cautivante y excitante, pero era la casa de los papas de Korra, y cualquier actitud "extraña" con la hija, sería mal visto y hasta temía de sufrir una posible castración. Pero ella se lo hacía difícil, ya que exigía más de él y este no le respondía de la manera en que quería.

- O - - oye… ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu casa mejor? – se excusó.

Korra se detuvo en sus intentos al percatarse del nerviosismo de Mako. Revoleo los ojos y se levantó de su cómoda posición, dejando que el frío se apodera de sus cuerpos. Soltó el aire y esperó que se levantara de allí para poder darle el tour por la casa. Después que ya conoció el living comedor, Korra lo guió por el pasillo que daba con las habitaciones y el baño, además de una puerta extra que cuando la abrió se percató de que había un patio trasero. Nada fuera de lo común y muchas macetas de plantas, que seguramente Senna cosechaba. EL frío que les produjo el salir, lo invitó a entrar nuevamente y Korra esta vez lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Cuando encendió la luz Mako pudo apreciar en totalidad el cuarto de la chica. También era de color azul, pero con combinación lila en las otras dos paredes. Cortinas blancas. La cama de ella también tenía un cubrecama de color azul, piso flotante y tenía una alfombra de color gris. En las paredes podía observar uno que otro poster pegado, quizás de algún grupo musical. Korra se sentó en la cama mientras seguía con la mirada a Mako.

Este se dirigió al escritorio de ella, donde tenía su portátil cerrado, libros y cuadernos encima y una fotografía que le llamó la atención. Estaba Bolin, Asami y ella. Y era de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga. Mako la tomó entre sus manos y se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa bobalicona. Por último se percató en el televisor que estaba frente a su cama y en el ropero con algunas otras fotos pegadas. Se acercó a verlas y pudo ver a una Korra de quizás unos 16 años, algo desaliñada con un grupo de amigos, posiblemente. En otras fotos se veía ella más pequeña, otras con dos personas que eran relativamente iguales, y unas con sus padres.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó después de haberlas observados por completo.

Korra se levantó de su posición y fue hasta el ropero para enseñarle las personas de las fotos.

- Bueno esos de ahí son mis padres, estamos en el polo norte de paseo. Los de allí – indicó a los que son iguales - son mis primos, viven allá de hecho, se llaman Eska y Desna, verás que son hermanos. Esa de ahí soy yo a los 5 años - reía avergonzada al mostrar la foto de ella pequeña y por último se dirigió a la del grupo – y esa… es de cuando tenía 16 años… y… bueno… vi la vida de otra forma – decía entrecortadamente – e hice muchas tonteras, pero… pero lo pasé bien.

- ¿Qué tonteras? – la curiosidad se hizo evidente en Mako.

- Ahm… es – giro su rostro para evitar la mirada de Mako – no es que me de vergüenza, sólo que hice muchas estupideces, pero fueron buenos tiempos…

Mako se percató de que ella evitaba hablar sobre eso.

- Si no me quieres decir, no hay problema Korra…

- No es eso… es que… - dio un suspiro y se fue a sentar nuevamente a su cama – ellos eran mis amigos a esa edad. Y dentro de ese grupo conocí a alguien… pero el punto es que… probé ver la vida de otra manera – Mako quien se había sentado al lado de Korra escuchaba con atención – Llegaba tarde a casa, no estudiaba, me iba de fiestas… en fin, digamos que fue una época donde creía que revelarse era la mejor sensación del mundo.

- ¿Y sigues creyendo eso?

- Claro, pero – reía – pero ahora estoy enfocada en mis estudios y la natación. Son algo que me llenan, me hace sentir completa – hizo una pausa - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo ahora? – Mako afirmó en silencio - ¿Cómo murieron tus padres? – titubeó.

Preguntó nerviosa, porque pensó que sería un tema delicado para Mako. Y cuando vio el rostro algo descompuesto de él, supo que sí, que realmente le era un tema difícil de hablar.

- Murieron en un asalto Korra. Les dispararon y… no se salvaron – volteó el rostro evitando la mirada de Korra.

Korra asustada con su terquedad ante la pregunta, sintió una punzada en el pecho.

- ¡Perdón, perdón! – apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho – sólo quería saber, pero no pensé en las consecuencias. Cuando contaste eso en la mesa, sentí deseos de abrazarte y acurrucarte, de protegerte y mimarte…

- Tranquila Korra – dijo girando su rostro y depositándole un beso en la nuca – pero ya me desquitaré, quiero saber más sobre tu pasado.

A Korra se le heló la espalda al escuchar eso. Está bien, era justo contar todo lo que paso, sólo había dado detalles de aquella foto y de lo que a esa edad comenzaba a pensar y hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? – preguntó bajito.

- No lo sé, ¿qué puedes contarme o qué quieres contarme?

Se acomodó entonces en su cama invitando a Mako a su lado, luego apuntó hacia la puerta que por cierto estaba abierta, así que después de entender aquello, se sintió más cómodo, aunque no del todo. Abrazó a Korra con un brazo y ésta colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Conocí a alguien en ese entonces. Fue mi primer amor – comenzaba a relatar Korra - pero más que nada, fue el tiempo en que quise ser una rebelde sin causa. Como te dije anteriormente: llegaba tarde a casa, no estudiaba para las clases, pasaba de fiesta en fiesta con ese grupo que vez en aquella foto. Mis padres no sabían todo. Cuando toqué fondo fue cuando estuve a punto de reprobar el año, así que me esforcé en pasar el curso y lo logré. Eso fue el último año, antes de entrar a la universidad.

- Pero …

- Déjame seguir – interrumpió a Mako – lo que mis padres no sabían era que en esas fiestas… - hubo un breve silencio antes de continuar – yo bebía más de la cuenta y también probé muchas cosas. Entre ellas marihuana y éxtasis. No me volví adicta eso sí, ya que sólo la tomaba cuando me iba de juerga con ese entonces, mi novio y el grupo. Era él que estaba demasiado dependiente de esas drogas. Y yo no le decía nada, para mí todo era novedoso y divertido. Un día sus padres lo descubrieron y al ver que por sí sólo el no pudo dejar esas cosas, lo mandaron a un reformatorio o algo parecido. No lo sé, pero antes de eso terminó conmigo sin explicación alguno, poniendo como excusa la rehabilitación y yo ya cargaba con una depresión, porque pasé un terrible susto… pensé que había quedado embarazada.

Mako escuchaba atento toda la declaración que Korra estaba haciendo, pensaba que hablaba de otra chica, jamás imaginó que ella, la misma que tenía en sus brazos ahora, hubiera sido y pasado por todo eso. Y Korra entre tanto contaba su historia, se aferraba más al abrazo de él, temiendo que saliera de pronto de su casa y de su lado.

- Un día me hice el test y este había salido positivo. Mi madre fue la única que supo y me llevó a medico lo más pronto posible, y todo fue una falsa alarma. Me desmoroné por completo, pensé que tendría que postergar mis planes para cuantos años más y qué pensaría mi padre de mí. Pero no sabía si agradecer o no el hecho de que un maldito test hubiera salido erróneo. Pero me había vuelto el alma al cuerpo. Él se había ido de mi lado, pasé el susto de mi vida con lo del embarazo falso. Y fue en el verano que me recomendaron hacer algo nuevo con mi vida y conocí a los hijos de Tenzin, comencé a cuidarlos y de paso él mismo me ayudó a platicar sobre mis miedos y por todo lo que había pasado. Luego en marzo entré a estudiar, descubrí lo que más me gusta hacer ahora, que es nadar y fin de la historia. Ahora me vez tal cual soy, con un pasado algo turbio…

Mako estaba en silencio y Korra buscó su mirada. Éste estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había contado.

- Dime algo – suplicó Korra.

- Ehm… - estaba balbuceando - ¿Supiste algo de él?

- No, nunca más lo volví a ver.

Mako entonces quiso levantarse de la cama, soltó el abrazo que tenía con la chica y se sentó en la cama. Korra también quedó en la misma posición que Mako.

- No sé, es fuerte lo que me cuentas Korra, pero… ¿No te llama la atención volver a eso? Digo, si la pasaste bien…

- ¿La verdad? A veces sí quiero volver, pero son más fuertes mis deseos de cumplir mis metas. Soy feliz estudiando, soy feliz nadando. Además… te conocí a ti – esto último lo dijo bajando su cabeza avergonzada.

- ¿Asami y Bolin lo saben? – preguntó dándose la vuelta para poder ver a Korra.

- Saben sólo la historia de un corazón roto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?

- Como 2 años – Mako entonces se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – No me juzgues a mal – decía tristemente - ¿Nunca hiciste alguna locura Mako? ¿Nunca te enamoraste por primera vez?

- No te juzgo Korra, yo también hice estupideces en mi juventud – dijo finalmente - y sí, también me enamoré una vez.

Korra también se levantó de su lugar y fue directamente hacia él. Alargó un brazo para poder sujetarlo, pero él llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y se le acercó, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó.

Pero Mako no hablo más y la buscó con un beso. Un beso apasionado que sentía la necesidad de dárselo desde un comienzo y en donde podía descargar esa necesidad que tenía de ella, de sentirla cerca suyo. Korra respondía con la misma intensidad, sus manos se aferraron a sus brazos.

- Estoy celoso - le decía sobre su boca – no quiero hablar, quiero demostrarte cuanto… cuanto me gustas ahora.

- Ay Mako – buscaba sus besos nuevamente - no seas bobo. Eso es parte del pasado. "pasado pisado" que te quede claro…

- ¿Y qué piensas de mí? – preguntaba.

- Me gustas tal y como eres – dijo al fin Korra.

* * *

_Charaaaaaaan…. ¿Qué tal les va?. Bueno al fin pudieron conocer parte del pasado de Korra. ¿Cómo lo encontraron? Igual no sé, yo quería que fuere algo no se… descabellado, ya que si piensa, el novio misterioso de Korra lo tuvo a los 16 años. Y en fin… quiero saber que opinan. Y Nuevamente decir que el capítulo se ha alargado demasiado, pero ya el siguiente, Korra y Mako irán a Ba Sing Se. Iba a escribirlo en este capítulo, per como siempre, surgen otras ideas que me da por explayar y terminan precisas :)_

_Al principio se que me querrán asesinar por el momento masami que hubo, pero es que tenía que hacerlo, para que le diera más emoción al capítulo jajaja! Bueno, también descubrimos el nombre de la chica con la que Bolin está saliendo :D ea ea, aunque no descarto que también haya un Boleska muahahahaha_

_Ay quiero saber, que tal les pareció la escena del teléfono. Yo les dije que tenía una idea loca pervert, pero quiero saber que opinan de cómo quedó. Igual me dio no sé qué escribirla y dije, baaah esto no es nada, pero es nuevo para mí... jajajaja, no es lo mismo que hacer un lemon directo con los personajes. Ustedes saben. Luego se viene el sexo por webcam (¿?) Ok no…_

_Y también que les pareció la presentación de Mako ante sus suegros? xDD_

_Y como siempre, agradecer sus reviews, ¡ya son 100! *O*_

_Y paso a dejar los saludos correspondientes:_

_**Ary Garcioyama:** Bueno, supongo que ahora odiarás con mayor razón a Asami, pero en el fondo sabemos que es una buena chica, de repente una como despechada hace estupideces y después nos arrepentimos. En fin, Asami ya la cagó ahora hay que ver si le cuenta o no a Korrao se lleva el secreto a a tumba… o quizás sea Mako quien o diga :O_

_**Kate-Kuran:** Hola chica pervertida xDDD odia a Asami, ese es el lema esta vez xDD jajajajaja. Pero no, es imposible odiarla, sólo al principio… Bueno ahí está el famoso pasado de Korra, aunque… aún no pienso mencionar al desgraciado xDD así que muere de la curiosidad! HA HA!_

_**SofiaaCaro:** deja de poner a Mako en dos panes, que en cualquier momento te robo el pan y me lo como YO, y sólo YO! Te quedó claro? xD No se que sospechas tendrás Cu, pero quiero que me las digas, espero eso si que esto no sea dentro de las cosas que pensabas jajaja, no quiero cumplir con las expectativas de nadie, porque quiero sorprendes :) te adoro Cu y si tienes tantas cosas que poner, ve anotándolas aparte y las escribes todas en tu hermoso review :D_

_**mrs. Isabella Salvatore:** Todos queremos makorra en el libro 4. Y sí, estas historias tienen que ser mil por ciento de ellos, porque a todos nos mantiene vivo. Me carga sentir que no puede suceder nada y a la vez esperar que si suceda algo, me estresaaaaaaaaaa! Y ya niña, se viene sinsajo, así que quiero leer tus juegos del avatar! *O*_

_**galaxy01:** MIL QUINIENTO INFINITOS MILLONES DE TRILLONES DE SALUDOS, ABARZOS Y BESOS PARA TI XDDD esta competencia nos va a volver loca xDDDD. Pero vista, ya pasó el round one de Mako y Tonraq Xdd_

_**Zumakorra Lover:** bueno, aún no hay reconciliación de parte de las amigas. Así que habrá que seguir esperando el momento aquel. Y Bolin es un pan de amor, nadie más adorable y tierno que él *-*. Y si, los hijos de Tenzin son encantadores, a mi en lo personal me fascinan esos hermanos, y como no incluirlo, si son parte fundamental en la vida de Korra, tanto en la serie como en mi fic :) y bueno, ya verás que el siguiente capítulo será en Ba Sing Se :D_

_**Melisa:** yeeeeeeeeeey, la pervertida que sabe usar FF :D me alegra tener tu review, y sabes que lo espero siempre, sobre todo de la secta satánica XD. Meli a todas nos encantaría un hombre como Mako, así que habrá que buscar ;O; es tan sexy por dios :$ y como ya sabes donde vive Asami, supongo que iras a pelear con ella no? xD ajajajaj ya quiero ver eso xDD_

_**PandiCornia:** hola hola :D me alegra que me dejarás un review, como lectora anónima es bueno saber que piensan los demás asi que gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirme algo :) y bueno, espero también que te haya gustado la escena cachonda xD_

_**koreee.95:** Heeey :D saludos señorita, gracias por siempre seguirme y leer mi historia ^^^_

_Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Mañana viernes se viene un nuevo episodio de LOK… ayayaya Kuvira v/s Suyin ahgsdghafdsgasdf dios, eso estará buenísimo!_

_Saludos y gracias por siempre leerme._

_Os quiero, os adoro :D_


	13. Conociendo a la familia (III)

**Capítulo 13**

**Conociendo a la familia**

**Parte Tres**

Martes, 8 de la mañana.

Después de los sucesos del domingo en casa de Korra, las cosas entre ellos cambiaron, no para mal, pues comenzaron a conocerse, cosa que era un acto de sinceridad para los dos. Una vez hubieron confesado sus sentimientos y parte de su pasado, finalizaron el día. Mako volvió a su casa y Korra quedó con una sensación algo ligera, se sentía bien consigo misma y con la respuesta de Mako ante tanta habladuría.

Y hoy era el día en que partirían de camino a Ba Sing Se. Korra seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Su reloj por casualidades no sonó, pero fue su madre quien entró en la habitación, corrió las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz de la mañana y comenzó a despertarla.

- Korra ¿a qué hora vendrá Mako a buscarte?

- A las 9…

- Levántate entonces, para que alcances a desayunar. Son las 8 y algo.

Sacó entonces un brazo y luego otro. Dio un gran bostezo y volvió a acomodarse en su cama para, quizás, dormir 5 minutos más. Pero su madre la conocía tan bien, que decidió hacer que se levantara de inmediato y la destapó totalmente.

- Ya, ya a levantarse.

Entonces comenzó a salir de la cama y a caminar como sonámbula hacia el baño. Cuando entró se vio en el espejo y abrió la llave de la ducha y se sumergió en ella.

Una vez ya vestida, con sus clásicos jeans y botas cafés y arriba con un chaleco de lana a rayas azul y blanca, fue hasta el comedor donde le esperaba un apetitoso desayuno.

- Hija, recuerda: te portas bien.

- Sí papá.

- No gastes todo el dinero que te di…

- Sí papá – repetía.

- Hija – interrumpió Senna – en esta bolsa hay algunos bocadillos para que se alimenten.

- Gracias – dijo sin ánimo.

Los padres de la chica se le quedaron viendo fijamente, como a punto de decir algo más, pero Korra les devolvió la mirada.

- Ya, tranquilos. Me portaré bien, no haré estupideces, no me gastaré todo el dinero, bla bla bla… - decía Korra – ahora déjenme terminar mi desayuno, que muero de hambre…

El timbre sonó y fue el mismísimo Tonraq el que abrió la puerta de la casa. Ahí se encontraba Mako junto a su hermano Bolin. El padre de Korra los saludó amablemente y los hizo ingresar. No tenían mucho tiempo puesto que un móvil los estaba esperando fuera que los llevaría a la estación de trenes que iba directamente a Ba Sing Se. Korra entonces se bebió el desayuno rápidamente, quemándose la garganta un poco al tragar el té. Con el pan en su boca se fue caminando rápidamente a su habitación en busca del bolso, mientras que Senna les entregaba una bolsa aparte a los chicos con algo de comida para el viaje. Bolin lo recibió y Mako esperaba que Korra saliera con sus cosas, cuando la vio se las recibió y ella pudo despedirse de sus padres con un abrazo.

- La cuidas muchacho - decía Tonraq dándole una palmada en la espalda a Mako.

- Que no le quepa duda – respondía.

Senna también les otorgó un abrazo a los hermanos y se despidieron. Cuando subieron al fin al auto, Bolin al lado del chofer y Mako y Korra en la parte atrás, la chica pudo soltar el aire y ver al fin a Mako.

- Hola – reía.

- Hola – le respondió acercándose a ella para darle un beso.

Bolin observaba la escena de reojo. Realmente, pensaba, su hermano ha cambiado mucho su actitud a comparación con Asami. Además que le gustaba que estuviera saliendo con Korra.

Cuando llegaron a la estación ferroviaria, lejos de las viviendas en Ciudad República, caminaron, con bolsos en mano o mochilas en la espalda, hasta la boletería. Mako fue quien se colocó delante de la señorita que estaba vendiendo los pasajes y pidió tres con dirección a Ba Sing Se.

- Mako no. Yo compro mi pasaje – reclamaba Korra.

- No, yo te estoy invitando. Guarda ese dinero para otra cosa Korra – dijo mientras le entregaba el dinero a la chica al otro lado del vidrio.

Korra se cruzó de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado. Y Bolin la veía con gracia mientras buscaba uno de los panecillos que la madre de ésta les había preparado.

- Tenemos pasaje para en diez minutos más. Así que vamos caminando – Mako llevó su mano hasta la de Korra.

Bolin se les adelantó en el paso dejando a los dos atrás.

- Eres… muy… - Korra le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Mako.

- Fui más rápido – le sonreía de lado - ¡Ya vamos! – se la llevó de la mano hacia el tren.

Y así emprendieron su marcha hacia Ba Sing Se.

Los asientos en que iban acomodados estaban frente a frente, por ende Mako y Korra se fueron juntos y Bolin los veía a la cara. Korra daba bostezos largos de vez en cuando y se acurrucaba cada vez más en los cómodos asientos del tren. Mientras que Mako la observaba en silencio. La chica acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de él y se durmió. La dejó entonces así y luego de entre sus cosas busco un libro y comenzó a leer.

- Hermano ¿es en serio? Estamos de vacaciones, deja los libros de lado.

- No te metas Bolin – comenzaba a leer.

Mako iba sentado al lado de la ventana y así fue todo el camino, mientras iba leyendo, Bolin también se acomodaba para dormir un rato. El viaje era largo, tendrían a lo menos seis horas desde Ciudad República a Ba Sing Se _(N.A.: esto no es verídico, ya que no sabría decir en cuanto tiempo se demorarían viajando sobre tierra y no en vuelo, así que estipulé unas cuantas horas no más)_

Korra despertó luego de haber cabeceado unas cuantas veces y Mako, aunque sumido en la lectura, miraba de reojo a la chica de vez en cuando, logró percatarse de lo sucedido y reía en silencio. La chica se limpió un poco la baba que le había caído y luego se frotaba los ojos para despertar mejor. Vio que Mako a su lado no paraba de leer. Pensó en mirar el paisaje, pero la verdad es que no había nada interesante. Todo era arena, tierra y grandes montañas a su alrededor. Observó a Bolin quien también se encontraba durmiendo, pero como iba sentado solo, no dudó en ocupar los dos asientos para ir más cómodo. Y como iba sentado delante de ella, Korra estiró sus piernas también, colocándolas encima del menor.

- ¿Qué lees?

Mako cerró el libro y suspiró.

- Cosas de la universidad – se comenzó a estirar.

Korra movía su pie para molestar a Bolin, pero no reaccionaba o simplemente no la tomaba en cuenta, así que buscó su bolso y sacó su mp3. Le entregó un audífono a Mako y éste lo aceptó.

- No te rías de las cosas que escucho – le decía Korra mientras pulsaba play.

Música desde _Capital Cities_ hasta _Lady Gaga_ escuchaba, pero todo en inglés, cosa que le hizo gracia y sí se burló de ella, pero no por lo que escuchaba ni por los artistas, sino porque toda la música era en inglés.

- Una cosa es la música y otra es estudiarla – respondió a modo de defensa mientras que Mako la buscaba con un brazo y la rodeaba por el cuello.

- Bésame – le pedía él.

- No – le esquivaba.

- Enojona - se reía depositándole, rendido, un beso en la mejilla.

Y así nuevamente acomodó su cabeza en él y viceversa. Las horas de viaje serían largas y una de las formas de pasarla rápida era durmiendo su buen trayecto. Más ahora que iban escuchando música, que jugaban con sus manos y entrelazaban sus dedos a ojos cerrados. Se dejaban llevar, se daban pequeñas caricias y suspiraban al sentirse uno al lado del otro.

_Yo podría levantarte,__  
__podría mostrarte lo que quieres ver,__  
__y llevarte a donde quieres estar.__  
__Tú podrías ser mi suerte,__  
__incluso si el cielo se está cayendo,__  
__sé que estaremos sanos y salvos __  
__estamos sanos y salvos._

_(Safe and Sound – Capital Cities)_

Korra nuevamente pegó un cabezazo, las horas del viaje se le estaban haciendo interminables. Mako y Bolin seguían con sus ojos cerrados, por lo que pensó que aún seguían durmiendo. Se levantó entonces, porque de primera, el trasero ya le estaba doliendo durante el trayecto y segundo porque tenía deseos de ir al baño.

Caminó hasta una de las puerta y encontró allí a una muchacha que atendía a los pasajeros, ésta le preguntó si la podía ayudar en algo a lo que Korra respondió que sí y formulando la pregunta de dónde estaba el baño. La joven le indicó la puerta a su lado y Korra con una sonrisa le agradeció. Entró y se quedó un buen rato ahí.

Mako despertó y no vio a la chica a su lado, pero si notó que aún seguía escuchando la música en uno de sus oídos. Miró hacia su hermano, quien seguía cómodamente durmiendo. Se acercó más al asiento que daba con el pasillo para poder observar de un lado a otro, por si la veía y no, no la encontraba. No quiso ir a buscarla tampoco, así que se dedicó a explorar todo el repertorio musical en el mp3 de Korra.

Y se quedó nuevamente pegado en aquella canción, le gustaba el ritmo y la letra. Estaba en inglés claro, pero algo entendía del todo.

Korra salió entonces del baño y comenzó a recorrer los demás vagones. Necesitaba caminar y estirar sus piernas, además sentía que se estaba aburriendo y no quería estar durmiendo todo el trayecto. Tampoco quería molestar a Mako. Pensó que esta sería la primera vez que pasarían tanto tiempo los dos juntos.

- Seguro y no me soporta – dijo finalmente dando paso a otra puerta que llevaba a una de las salidas del vagón donde podías estar al aire libre.

Allí se quedó y cerró sus ojos pudiendo sentir la brisa y el aire que el tren provocaba. Luego alzó su rostro y su mirada se perdía en el cielo azul que la rodeaba y que contrastaba con todo el paisaje arenoso a su alrededor. Sabía que las afueras de Ciudad República estaban cubiertas de cerros, pero la realidad superó a su imaginación.

- ¿Cómo será Ba Sing Se? – pensó en voz alta.

- Es un lugar lleno de sorpresas – le contestó una extraña voz.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Sólo respondo a tus dudas, jovencita.

La mujer que estaba allí al lado de Korra era una anciana, una mujer pequeña con el cabello blanco. La mujer miraba a Korra, quien a su vez no dejaba de observarla y sin más remedio aquella encendió un cigarrillo. Le dio una calada y expulsó el humo.

Cuando Korra iba a entrar al vagón, una mujer salió y se interpuso en su camino. Fijó un momento su mirada en la ojiazul y luego, con el olor a tabaco alrededor, giro la vista para encontrar a la anciana.

- Señora por dios, le he dicho que no debe fumar. Le hace mal a sus pulmones.

- Bah, que tanto, si de algo he de morir – reclamaba la anciana dando una nueva calada.

La mujer, que al parecer era como su enfermera personal o algo más, forcejeo con la vieja para poder quitarle el cigarro. Al lograrlo lo tiro al piso y lo aplastó con su pie. Korra en silencio veía toda la escena y como la anciana lloraba. Ésta reclamaba que a su edad ni siquiera podía hacer lo que quisiera, que la trataban peor que a un bebé. Si le quedaba poco tiempo de vida ¿qué había de malo en fumarse un cigarrillo que sea?

Korra veía como ambas mujeres entraban antes que ella al vagón y luego de eso siguió el camino hasta su asiento.

- Korra – dijo Mako al ver que nuevamente ella se sentaba a su lado.

- Hola – respondió y luego observó al asiento de enfrente - ¿Dónde está Bolin?

- No lo sé – hizo un movimiento con sus hombros – seguramente fue al baño.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – preguntó ansiosa

- La mitad del viaje.

Hizo un puchero y abrazó sus piernas, no le importó ponerlas encima del asiento.

- ¿No tienes paciencia verdad? – le preguntó de forma divertida.

- No es eso, es que ando demasiado inquieta.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Mako no recibió una respuesta de la chica - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te diviertas? - preguntó seductoramente – Aún me debes un beso.

Korra sintió arder su cara ante aquellas palabras, lo miró de lado y le devolvió aquella sonrisa. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y se le acercó lentamente, rosaba cada parte de su piel y de sus labios, pero no lo besaba. Mako frustrado, gruñó despacio y sujeto el rostro de ella para poder besarla. Y Korra le respondía de la misma manera en que él lo hacía, desesperada e intensamente.

- ¿Por qué no se aguantan a llegar a Ba Sing se y se buscan un motel? – decía un recién llegado Bolin.

Ambos se separaron y muertos de la vergüenza ante el comentario del ojiverde.

- Aguanta un poco más bonita, nos quedan tres horas más de viaje. Ten paciencia – susurraba al oído de Korra.

Y sí que tuvo paciencia, pero el resto del viaje se hizo más ameno, ya que ninguno se fue cabeceando, de hecho se consumieron la bolsa con alimentos que Senna les había preparado, fueron conversando acerca de la familia de los muchachos, de cómo era la ciudad y como se podía comparar con el estilo de vida en Ciudad República.

- Mira Korra – Mako le indicaba el paisaje a la muchacha, ya podía notarse un panorama más verdoso a su alrededor – ya estamos por llegar.

Korra se acercó más a la ventana, casi aplastando a Mako para poder observar y sí, mucho pastizal y arboles podían observarse, pero también la gran muralla impenetrable que rodea la ciudad.

- ¡Al fin! - decía con una gran sonrisa.

El tren cruzaba velozmente la muralla y pudo notar como la gente empezaba a preparar su equipaje para cuando llegara el tren a su paradero. Luego de eso, la gente de las distintas clases sociales, abordarían el próximo tren, de la mismísima ciudad, que los dirigiría a su destino.

- Nosotros nos bajamos acá y luego hay que caminar unos cuantos minutos para llegar a casa de la abuela Yin – decía Bolin mientras se estiraba y sujetaba sus pertenencias.

Entrar en la ciudad y directamente al sector bajo de Ba Sing Se no le dio ni la más mínima importancia a Korra, de hecho estaba sorprendida de ver a la gente, humilde y trabajadora. El pensar en cómo deben luchar día a día para sobrevivir. Y así cuando bajaron del tren y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, Korra observaba de un lado a otro todo lo que había a su paso.

- No venimos desde el verano y ya huelen mejor las calles – comentaba Bolin.

- Cuando salimos de aquí con nuestros padres, para ir a vivir a Ciudad República, la vida era bastante mediocre. Si te das cuenta ahora es completamente diferente. Cada persona tiene su hogar y un puesto de trabajo – relataba Mako.

- El sector bajo se caracterizaba por la escasez de comida y por la gente viviendo y durmiendo en las calles, pero todo eso ahora ha cambiado – seguía Bolin.

- ¿Quién produjo el cambio? – preguntaba curiosa Korra.

- La misma gente, la mentalidad de las nuevas generaciones.

- Sí, porque el rey que gobierna Ba Sing Se… - añadía Bolin.

- Es un asco – dijeron al unísono.

Subieron unos cuantos escalones de cemento, para pararse frente a una puerta de madera. El terreno era sencillo y al igual que la entrada a la ciudad, poseía uno que otro arbusto que le daba un poco de alegría a la calle y a la casa. Estaban esperando que abrieran la puerta bajo esa pequeña terraza, cuando una anciana de cabellos blancos se asomó y con una tremenda sonrisa recibió a sus nietos.

- ¡Bolin, Mako, Que bueno que vinieron! – los tres se daban un abrazo grupal.

La anciana se percató también de la muchacha que estaba viéndolos con sus hermosos ojos azules. Mako se dio cuenta e hizo la presentación formal de la chica.

- Abuela, ella es Korra…

- Es su novia – interrumpió Bolin, quien entró veloz a la casa.

Tanto Mako como Korra se sonrojaron ante tal mención.

- Vaya, eres una chica muy linda.

- Muchas gracias – dijo apenada – es un gusto conocerla.

- Llámame abuela Yin con confianza no más.

Cuando entraron a la casa dejaron por fin sus cosas en el piso y los demás familiares salieron a recibir a los recién llegados.

Mucha gente vivían en esa casa, pero todos parecían ser unidos y estar contentos, para Korra eso era suficiente. Algunos de los primos de Mako y Bolin veían a la chica y felicitaban al ojidorado, los más pequeños de la casa se acercaban con timidez a los recién llegados, y claro, como no convivían todo el tiempo juntos, no les eran particularmente cercanos. Como ya eran más de las 4 de la tarde, decidieron almorzar algo ligero y luego ubicaron sus pertenencias en la habitación en la que dormirían. Como era una casa pequeña y con mucha gente, Bolin decidió quedarse con sus primos, y dormir en donde pudiera caber, al igual que Mako, pero éste pensaba en Korra.

- Ah por mí no se preocupen, puedo dormir donde sea – decía despreocupada.

- No, eres la visita de mis nietos. La casa es pobre pero el corazón es grande. Te prepararé un espacio en mi habitación, para que estés más cómoda.

- No quiero causar molestia –se disculpaba Korra.

- No es ninguna molestia - sonreía la anciana.

La noche había caído al fin en la ciudad y la casa donde estaban ahora parecía tener motivos para estar alegre. Se escuchaba algo de música y a pesar de todo, abundaba la comida en la mesa, algo sencilla, pero deliciosa. Y Korra disfrutaba de las conversaciones con la familia de Mako y Bolin.

Para cuando todos ya estaban durmiendo, Korra salió hacia la terraza para poder hablar con su familia. Les comentó que todo ha estado bien, que la familia de él era grande y muy unida y que hasta el momento la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

- Estaremos hasta el fin de semana, eso me dijo Mako. Además la otra semana comienzan las actividades en el gimnasio y no quiero dejar de participar – hablaba Korra con su madre.

- Disfruta hija y cuídate. Ayuda en lo que sea necesario

- Sí madre, lo haré. Mándale abrazos a papá. Un beso a ambos - y colgó.

Mako había salido también en busca de la chica, cuando la vio se acercó a ella.

- ¿Hablabas con tus padres? – preguntó.

- Sí, te mandan saludos - sonrió.

Se abrazaron, la noche les hacia el paisaje perfecto después de todo el estrés del viaje y el cansancio que este produce. Y así se quedaron unos buenos segundos, sin hablar.

- No es la mejor ciudad, ni el mejor paisaje, ni con las comodidades que estamos acostumbrados en Ciudad República, pero son mi familia, y quería que los conocieras.

- Mako, no me importa en lo absoluto. La calidez que brinda tu familia supera cualquier cosa. Tranquilo.

- Mañana te invitaré a conocer el sector medio. Hay buenos locales de comida también – reía

- Pero esta vez yo pago – dijo enojada.

- Está bien, como quieras – se le acercó y busco sus labios.

Estaban solos, nadie los molestaría ni observaba, había que aprovechar la oportunidad. Korra le respondió con ganas aquel beso, con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Mako y el con sus manos rodeo la cintura de la chica. Enterraba sus dedos encima de la ropa de ella, mientras que esta le revolvía un poco el cabello al chico.

- Debería aprovecharme ahora que tenemos un momento a solas – dijo Mako metiendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Korra.

- No pierdas el tiempo entonces – le susurraba al oído.

Sus manos heladas viajaron entonces por la cintura, subiendo poco a poco hasta rozar su pecho y Korra soltando el abrazo en que lo tenía prisionero también hurgó con sus manos en el cuerpo de Mako bajo su ropa.

- Ay por fin los encuentro – dijo de pronto la voz de la abuela Yin.

Ambos se soltaron rápidamente y trataban de recomponerse de su mini encuentro.

- Mako ayúdame a cambiar la ampolleta de mi habitación. Todos los demás se durmieron…

El aludido se rascó la cabeza y Korra le dio un pequeño empujón para que entrara a la casa a ayudar a su abuela. Definitivamente, los momentos a solas o tendrían que aprovecharla con besos cortos o simplemente no los habría hasta nuevo aviso. Korra rió por dentro y fue a ayudarle a ambos con el cambio de la jodida ampolleta.

* * *

_Hello, hello… bueno, por fin terminé de sacar este capítulo. La verdad es como asdgasdas no sé. Pero bueno, al fin Korra conoció a su futura abuelita XDDD_

_¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no hay nada emocionante o de alto impacto, pero bueee… mi mente no trabajo bien este capítulo, no sé qué más arreglos incorporarles._

_Creo que el próximo capítulo será con un poco más de Ba Sing Se, y quizás algo más, pero al menos. Eso de la 3era parte se acaba! XD_

_Espero saber sus opiniones de todos modos_

_Y ahora les doy mis saludos correspondientes:_

_**Kate-Kuran**. El maldito no será mencionado hasta el último capítulo xDDD jajajaj y si es que lalalal. No tiene gracia decir quién puede o quien será. Así que ten paciencia. Tenía que incorporar el Masami, porque había que darle tensión al ambiente y jugar con la mente del lector :3 ya tú sabes, eres escritora y sabes como funciona esto. Y acá la actualización, espero tus comentarios como siempre :) aún no hago foto makorra_

_**galaxy01**: lo que sigue después del sexo por teléfono será mucha…. Ehm… lo digo o no? Bueno, imagina que no han tenido intimidad, y en este capítulo menos xDDDD y por cierto Korra nunca sufrió aborto ni nada como para suponer que casi quedo embarazada, solo pasó un susto por culpa de un test falso. Y como siempre te mando 100000000000000000000000000000000000 de saludos :D ijijiji_

_**mrs. Isabella Salvatore**: que bien que te haya gustado la alocada vida de Korra, lo pensé mucho y quería que fuera algo bizarro y loco, y puffff se me ocurrió eso xD. Bueno yo sé que toda fan makorra le da un ataque cardiaco al leer algo masami o korrasami, pero como escritora entenderás lo maravilloso que es jugar con la mente del lector xDD jajajaja y JAMAS aprobaré esas relaciones raras no no ;(_

_**Ary Garcioyama:** chica pervert? Jajaja me guta' :B bueno lo de los pisos flotantes ya te lo había respondido por interno, pero de todos modos sabes que son esos pisos tipo madera, que son súper fácil de limpiar. Googlealo xD Y no sé si sea relevante decir nombre del primer amor de Mako, pero si hablara de ello._

_**SofiaaCaro:** Mako del grupo de Makorra lovers, eso lo amé! Jajajajaja con Opal, con quien más quiere que este saliendo Bolin con María la del Barrio? Nooooo. Aunque ya te dije que no descarto el boleska, es que Bolin es tan cuchi, y adoro a Eska *o* y Opal es también so cute! :3 Y YA TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE PONER A MAKO EN PANES! GRRRRR Yo creo que un día podríamos ir de krrt con Korra, ufff que mal lo pasaríamos xD (tú ya sabes el concepto de krrt, pero para el que no krrt significa carrete, que en mi país se le alude también a las fiestas)_

_**Eliza20:** quiero saber exactamente que te pareció la escena del teléfono, si fue mucho o no, o no era necesario, de verdad que me gustaría saber tu opinión. Nuevamente gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme y dejarme review. Y si, ya era hora de contar el pasado de Korra, creo que ahora se vendrán más sorpresas :B_

_**Melisa:** MELISAAAAAAAAAAAAAA tu siempre tu :D quiero ver esa peluca XDDDDDDD jjajajjaja Asami pelada, te la imaginas XD wajhahjahjahjajha no D: el se…o tendrá que esperar, porque cómo pudiste leer en este episodio, no hay tiempo a solas D: quiero pensar en cómo se la van a ingeniar para hacer cosas sucias 1313._

_**PandiCornia:** (oye de verdad que ame como describes el makorra *-* tienes fb? Digo para unirte a un club de perverción xD) y gracias por tu comentario y si al igual que a ti me gusta leer historias donde haya buena redacción y ortografía, creo que es algo fundamental a la hora de escribir. Además la idea es que los textos y los párrafos tengan aire para facilitar la lectura, es algo que estoy aprendiendo todavía. Gracias nuevamente por darte el tiempo de leer :D_

_**koreee.95:** quieres spoiler? Sobre el reencuentro….. no mejor no digo nada xDD jajajaja es mejor que esperes a que pase algo así de la nada chan chan :D Saludos a ti señorita, siempre al pendiente un abrazo gigante! :)_

_y bien eso es todo por hoy._

_Por cierto el capítulo 7 del libro 4 llamado reunión fue:_

_Sadyagsdyakgfasdtasdgajlsfdtafdadgs OMG makorraaaaaaaaaa! Le amo, le adoro, vivo y respiro makorra. Bryke juega con nuestros feelings :'(_

_Saludos a todos_

_Besos y abrazos._


	14. De regreso a Ciudad República

**Capítulo 14**

**De regreso a Ciudad República**

Los días en Ba Sing Se estaban siendo inolvidables para Korra. Su estadía en casa de la abuela de Mako fue amena y la trataron de la mejor manera posible. Dentro de sus paseos pudieron visitar el sector medio y probar de las delicias culinarias que allí había. Lamentablemente el tiempo a solas nunca lo obtuvieron ya que Bolin inocentemente se les unía o debían acompañar a su abuela en uno que otro pedido.

Hubo un día donde tuvieron que ir de compras para la preparación de alguna merienda especial. O también Bolin y Mako debieron ayudar en casa reparando algo que estaba descompuesto o en su defecto ayudar en las labores pesadas, ya que los demás integrantes debían encargarse de su trabajo: vender las frutas para la gente del sector bajo.

Y mientras los hermanos atareaban en el patio, Korra no despegaba la vista de Mako al verlo así, con una cómoda polera musculosa blanca y algo sudado. Realmente era una imagen muy sexy para no ser contemplada. La abuela Yin, a quien la morena le ayudaba en los quehaceres de la cocina, se percataba de las miradas que ambos se daban entonces y se burlaba de ella diciéndole que estaba cortando mal la zanahoria, o que el agua de la olla se le estaba rebalsando.

Esa misma tarde, después del almuerzo y cuando ya habían finalizado sus cosas. La abuela Yin fue a dormir una siesta – cosa típica de ella- mientras que Bolin fue a darse una ducha luego de tanto trabajo.

- ¿Estás cansado? – le pregunto Korra a Mako y entregándole un vaso de agua.

Mako lo recibió y se lo bebió de un sorbo.

- Sí, este patio era un despelote. Al menos pudimos sacar los escombros que estaban de más y dejar ordenado con Bolin.

- Te vez muy sexy así – decía Korra quien no dejaba de mirarlo.

- Estoy todo sudado – se avergonzaba y Korra le respondía con su cara más pícara - ¿Dónde está mi abuela?

- Recién se fue a dormir la siesta.

- ¿y los demás?

- En sus trabajos me imagino. No hay nadie en casa. Los más pequeños fueron a jugar con sus vecinos.

Bolin salía del baño y se encerró en la habitación para cambiarse ropa. Mako entró a la casa y caminó hacia la puerta de donde salió su hermano para darse una ducha.

- ¿Estamos solos?

- No del todo – respondía - está tu abuela y Bolin…

Mako no dejó que terminara cuando la tomo del brazo y la llevó al baño con él.

- Estamos casi solos – le decía mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared y la besaba con desesperación.

Korra jadeaba ante la necesidad que Mako tenía sobre ella y no se separaba de sus labios ni por un segundo. Pero fue este quien se apartó de ella dejándola con ganas de más.

- Quiero un minuto a solas con mi chica – y acto seguido cerró con pestillo la puerta del baño.

- ¿Tu chica? – lo miraba con seducción.

Volvió a besarla y sus manos recorrían desesperadamente su cuerpo. Solo estaba vestida con una camisa así que le fue fácil desabrochar a punta de tirones, los botones de ésta, dejando ver nuevamente sus voluptuosos pechos y ese lindo sostén de encaje lila.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije que me sorprende la ropa interior que usas?

- Nop, es la primera vez que me lo dices ¿te gusta?

- Me fascina – y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Sus dedos comenzaron a intrusear en el clítoris de Korra provocándole placer. Necesitaba de ella, necesitaba de sus suspiros y sus quejidos. Y ella no se quedaba atrás, aunque estaba algo cohibida de estar en el baño de la casa de la abuela de él.

- Mako…

La hizo callar a punta de besos y con su mano libre, tomo la de ella y la llevo hasta su entrepiernas

- Mira como me tienes…

Korra no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó al sentir el miembro duro de Mako. Dejó allí su mano y al igual que el comenzó a masajear el pene de Mako. Korra abrió más sus piernas al sentir como los dedos de él buscaban más allá de su clítoris y se introducían en ella. La sentía húmeda y dispuesta para él. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces terminó ella misma de sacarse sus jeans. Y Mako comenzaba a desnudarse también.

Para evitar que pudiesen escuchar, éste abrió la llave de la ducha y quitándole la ropa interior a Korra, la llevó con ella.

- ¡Estás loco!

- Tú me tienes vuelto loco.

- Nos van a pillar - decía entre risas.

- No me importa – comenzaba a besarla nuevamente – te necesito.

El agua de la ducha estaba en su punto perfecto y envolvía a estas dos criaturas aún más en la calidez que en el cuarto había. La necesidad que tenía el uno al otro era inevitable, llevaban semanas deseándose y en ningún momento pudieron satisfacerse más que con besos y una que otra caricia loca. Ahora era todo distinto, cuando su semana de vacaciones casi llegaba a su fin, decidieron y tuvieron la pequeña chance de estar a solas y no desaprovecharon la oportunidad, y si era en el baño, pues en el baño tendría que ser.

Korra sintió como nuevamente agarraban sus nalgas fuertemente y era levantada. Enrolló sus piernas sobre la cintura de Mako y sus brazos rodearon el cuello del muchacho.

- Mako… – hablaba entre jadeos y agarraba fuertemente el cabello del chico.

Era tan intenso lo que sentía que no quiso hablar más si no que dejarse llevar. Mako la embestía con fuerza, quería saciarse por completo, después de casi dos semanas sin poder sentirla en su plenitud, en su naturalidad.

Korra llegaba a su orgasmo y para evitar cualquier tipo de quejido, tuvo que aguantar soltar algún gritito inevitable, así que enterró sus dedos en la espalda de Mako y escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de él.

Mako salió de repente de ella y al igual que Korra escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica y ahogo su quejido de éxtasis. Había llegado a su orgasmo, pero ésta se dio cuenta de que no acabó dentro, sino que había salido justo a tiempo.

- Solo por si acaso Korra – recuperaba el aliento y le daba un beso en la mejilla – apenas llevas dos semanas con tus pastillas ¿no?

- Inyección de hecho - sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a recuperar la estabilidad. Luego lo vio a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa.

Korra sentía su pecho latir fuertemente al quedarse viéndolo fijamente.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó preocupado y pegando su frente con la de ella

- Todo bien - sonrió.

Entonces le dio un último beso a Mako antes de salir de la ducha. Tomó una de las toallas que había allí precisamente y comenzó a secarse. Mientras que Mako la observaba atentamente. Se vistió y él terminaba de darse su ducha. Korra le arrojó la toalla a Mako en plena cara, divertida, diciéndole que saldría ella primero del baño y que por favor éste se demorara para que no sospecharan de nada. Cuando salió y vio que no había rastros de gente alrededor, suspiró aliviada y caminó hacia la cocina como si nada hubiese sucedido.

.

.

Era domingo ya y debían partir de vuelta a Ciudad República para llegar de noche. Los chicos arreglaban sus bolsos y la abuela Yin les preparaba, como típico de madre, unos bocadillos para el viaje. Y unas horas antes de partir Korra y Mako estaban en la entrada de la casa viendo como los niños jugaban con sus demás amigos.

- Qué lástima que tengamos que volver - decía Korra – me gustó compartir con tu familia.

- En el verano vendremos de nuevo, así que estas obligada a seguir conmigo hasta esa fecha.

- Uhh que obligación más difícil – bromeaba Korra y le daba un pequeño codazo.

- Oye… - decía nervioso – ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que comenzamos a salir…

- ¿3 semanas? – dijo sorprendida - ¿En serio? Parece que hubiesen sido más.

Mako tomó una de las manos de Korra lo cual sorprendió a la chica.

- Crees… que deberíamos ponerle nombre a esto, digo… o sea…

- Mako – sonreía – no es necesario. Tú y yo, bueno… no somos sólo amigos. Esto tiene nombre desde ese día en que nos bebimos un chocolate caliente… ¿cierto?

- Claro – dijo seguro – pero aun así, quiero pedírtelo.

- Adelante – se sonrojaba.

- Korra… ehm… ¿Quieres… ser mi novia?

Korra hizo una pausa y no le contestaba a Mako. Él la miró como esperando la respuesta que ya era más que obvia, pero quiso darle dramatismo, así que lo observó de reojo y comenzó a caminar, pero Mako sujetó su mano y así evito que siguiera avanzando, la abrazó por la espalda y en su oído le susurró:

- Desde que te vi, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, sentía como su corazón vibraba de sobremanera, esas palabras que salieron de boca de Mako la hicieron sentir importante en la vida de él. Dándose la media vuelta, lo abrazó muy fuerte. Cerró sus ojos y sintiendo el aroma del muchacho le respondió al fin:

- Claro que quiero.

En ese instante eran observados por la abuela Yin, quien veía con nostalgia a aquella pareja joven. Y una traviesa lágrima hacia acto de presencia en sus ojos.

- San… tus hijos están siendo felices en esta vida. Debes estar orgulloso de ellos.

.

.

Las maletas ya estaba listas al lado de la puerta y tres chicos estaba listos para dejar Ba Sing Se. Korra fue directamente a Yin y le dio un cálido abrazo. La abuela le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a la jovencita.

- Gracias por todo abue… - decía Bolin dándole un abrazo también.

- Vengan más seguido - dijo esta vez y Mako se despidió de ella – cuídate Mako y cuida eso tan bonito que tienes con Korra – expresaba con una dulce sonrisa.

El aludido sonrió ante esas palabras. Y despidiéndose de todos partieron camino hacia el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Ciudad República.

- Esta vez no acepto que pagues mi pasaje – dijo seriamente Korra estirándole un poco de dinero.

Mako revoleó los ojos y lo aceptó. Compró los pasajes y partirían de inmediato. Por suerte el viaje no se hizo tedioso como el anterior, porque Korra y Mako iban muy acaramelados, cosa que Bolin notó y al sentirse un poco "asqueado" de tanto amor frente a sus narices, se fue a dar paseos por el tren. Se sentó con alguna chica, y como el en su naturalidad, suele agradarle a los demás no tuvo problema en sociabilizar.

_No hace falta nadie más que tú,__  
__voy pensando entre la multitud.__  
__Donde existas yo te seguiré, te seguiré__  
__a la velocidad de la luz._

_(La Velocidad de la Luz – Los Bunkers)_

La noche estaba presente en la ciudad, en cada lugar que recorrían y era extraño notar, que siendo invierno, el cielo estuviera despejado y pudieran observarse las estrellas. A pesar de ser una ciudad con mucha luz, Ciudad República recibía a los tres con el mejor paisaje nocturno posible.

Pero hacía frío y eso era algo típico. Así lo sintió Mako cuando iba dentro del móvil que los llevaría casa, primero a la de Korra y luego a la de ellos. Su mano estaba helada y buscó la de Korra.

- ¿Otra vez te gana el frío? – decía Korra quien sentía como él la buscaba con su mano.

- ¡Quiero llegar a casa y envolverme en frazadas! – se acurrucaba aún más dentro del auto.

- Yo sé como puedes entrar en calor – le susurró al oído, provocándole cosquillas.

Con aquellas simples y excitantes palabras a Mako se le removió el cuerpo por completo. Si sólo no estuviesen en el auto y, además, si solo no tuviera que ir a dejar a Korra a la puerta de su casa, estaría encima de ella en ese preciso momento, o viceversa. Sacó entonces esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ya que ciertas partes de su cuerpo estaban comenzando a reclamar por la atención de la morena, además su imaginación era difícil de controlar. Korra reía despacio ante la mirada reprochadora de Mako, sabiendo que las palabras que recién le dijo lo tentaban más de la cuenta.

Y ahí estaban, frente a la puerta de la muchacha. Ambos bajaron del automóvil, al igual que Bolin que le entregó un fuerte abrazo a Korra – de esos típicos que da el chico de ojos verdes – para despedirse. De paso Mako le pidió al chofer que lo esperara cinco minutos, para acompañar a Korra hasta la puerta junto con su bolso.

- En la puerta de tu casa, sana y salva.

- Muchas gracias chico protector – bromeaba Korra.

Se despidió de ella con un feroz beso. Introduciendo su lengua hasta más no poder. Y Korra, como le gustaba tentarlo, le devolvió aquel gesto, provocándole una leve excitación. Para darle el punto final le dio un mordisco en sus labios provocando un pequeño gruñido.

- Me las vas a pagar – le dijo separándose de ella y apuntándola con el dedo.

- Voy a estar esperando – se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como él subía al móvil.

La madre de Korra aparecía en ese momento recibiendo a su hija con los brazos abiertos. Logró ver a Mako subiendo el auto y éste le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, ya que el móvil comenzaba a dar marcha.

- No los hiciste pasar, hija.

- El móvil los estaba esperando, además están cansado. Quieren llegar luego a su casa.

Senna esbozó una sonrisa y caminó junto a Korra al interior de la casa. Su padre, Tonraq estaba en la cocina bebiendo un té caliente, para irse a dormir. Fue hacía él y lo saludó con un caluroso abrazo.

Era medianoche en la ciudad, y pensaba aún las dos semanas más de vacaciones que le quedaban antes de entrar a clases. Y una semana más antes de volver a trabajar. Después de tanto ajetreo, estaba al fin acostado en su cama, tapado en frazadas como lo deseaba. El frío lo tenía inmóvil, pero fue eso mismo que llevó a Mako a comenzar a cerrar sus ojos y dormir profundamente.

"_Buenas Noches"_

Fue el mensaje que ella le envió antes de dormirse con esa sonrisa bobalicona.

"_Buenas noches, bonita"_

Le respondió cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Hola buenas noches, días, madrugadas..._

_Acá una nueva actualización del fic, y por supuesto con contenido cachondo para las pervert :D_

_Una sesión en la ducha, nada mal no? Con agua calientita y etc…!_

_En fin, he estado algo molesta con el fandom de Avatar, la verdad es que me da bronca leer como solo saben criticar y criticar a Korra. Y ya, está bien, se ha mandado sus cagazos, pero ¿nadie le dijo a los fans que el avatar no es un ser perfecto? Aang no lo fue, Roku no lo fue, ni siquiera YangChen lo fue (y Wan tampoco) entonces hay que hacerles entender a esos tontitos (si son tontitos y me caen mal!) Pero bueno, mi ira dura unos cuantos segundos y lo importante es que me pude desahogar escribiendo cosas lindas sobre makorra -awwww-_

_Agradecer como siempre sus reviews! Saben que son hermosos recibirlos y leerlos y reírme de las cosas que me ponen, en serio mil gracias! *-*_

_Y ahora, como siempre mis saludos correspondientes:_

_**PandiCornia:** estoy esperando que te hagas un Facebook. Sólo para introducirte en el camino de las pervert "makorra lovers" XD vieras cuanta pornografía hay allí xDDD no, jajaja sólo hay momentos makorra :3 . Me adoras? Eres mi fan? Awwww me halagas :') Abrazotes para ti :* muak!_

_**Korra-Avatar:** que mujer más responsable, pero eso está bien, lo bueno es saber administrar bien los tiempos para que estés al pendiente de tus quehaceres y de tus hobbies! n.n Supongo que en este capítulo Korra y Mako aprovecharon bien su tiempo, o no? Ijijij me encantan esos dos! Saludos igualmente para ti, suerte con tus estudios!_

_**Kate-Kuran:** ¿Dónde está el lemon? Ahí lo tienes pervertida! :D ¿Qué te pareció? Y espera que te llevo palomitas para que esperes a que nombre al desgraciado xD así no te aburres esperando ajajajajaj. Genial! Saludos! (te tendré pronto una imagen para que me colores por fi*-* )_

_**Melisa:** holi! Espero que haya valido la pena esta escena hot :D me dices que tal te pareció xD LOCA PERVERTIDA! Jajaajja las adoro, al club que nació de la nada y wiiii somos unas fangirl totalmente LOCAS :3 es genial! Jajaja la peluca, me sigue causando risa xD. Saludos señorita colorina!_

_**Galaxy01:** para de mandarme tantos saludos, que nos vamos a quedar sin números xDD. 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 saludos más XD (enfermas!) después el sexo telefónico viene el sexo por webcam kajajajka ok no ._._

_**Ary Garcioyama: **Heeeeeeey :) la anciana que fumaba era un extra, le pague para que rellenara el episodio y le regale una caja de cigarros a escondidas de su enfermera para que no la jodiera xD vez, le doy trabajo a los más necesitados jajajaja. No era nadie fundamental en el capítulo la anciana._

_**Mtez-Steph:** tuuu tu tu tu me haces feliz con tus reviews *O* al diablo lo que diga el pronóstico del tiempo xDDDD con respecto a tu idea, obvio que la tomaré en cuenta, solo que estoy buscando la ocasión, además es algo típico makorra lo de las peleas xD (eso es pura tensión sexual xddd) gracias por todos tus hermosos review *-* besos, abrazos!_

_**SofiaaCaro:** Cuuuu! :D cómprate un pan para ti y Bolin! Ñeee! Y si acá tienes la continuación… imagínate que eres tú la chica con la que Bolin iba conversando en el tren. Ya ya se feliz :3 ajajaja ámame! xD pero el opal o el boleska dominara el mundo (¿? Te adoro bailarina popera xD_

_Y bien, no pensé que me demoraría tan poco en este episodio, pero así sucede a veces, fluye o no._

_Espero que les guste, nos veremos pronto! n.n_


	15. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 15**

**Sentimientos**

Las vacaciones de invierno seguían con su curso normal para todos los habitantes de Ciudad República. Colegios y profesores disfrutaban de su descanso, salían de paseo o simplemente disfrutaban de los aconteceres que esta semana la capital entregaría a sus ciudadanos. El gimnasio en especial tendría una semana llena de actividades extra programáticas para los socios y alumnos de la carrera de educación física, además de eso, alumnos y competidores de otras naciones vendrían.

Pero en casa de Korra, la muchacha seguía a merced del sueño.

- ¡Korra! – gritaba Senna abriendo las cortinas de la habitación - ¿No tienes que ir a la inauguración al gimnasio?

- No quiero – decía entre pereza.

- ¿No vas a participar?

- Es a partir de mañana, hoy en la tarde iré a entrenar…

Korra se despertó después de la charla con su madre. No pudo pegar un ojo y eso que lo intentó varias veces más. Pero aun así no se levantó.

Buscó su celular entremedio de las ropas de cama y observó que no había llamadas ni mensajes. Torció un poco su boca y dejó nuevamente el teléfono perdido entre las frazadas. Se acurrucó un poco más e intentó por enésima vez cerrar sus ojos para dormir algo más.

- ¡Korra despierta, niña por dios! – gritaba Senna desde la cocina.

Cuando abrió sus ojos y se revolvió en su cama buscó nuevamente su celular para lograr ver la hora, entremedio de sus sábanas lo encontró y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que eran más de las 1 de la tarde.

- ¡Opss!

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la ducha. Se duchó y volvió hasta su habitación para vestirse. Se hizo su clásico moño y partió hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba su madre. Esta le tenía listo su almuerzo desde temprano, ya que debía partir al gimnasio. No a la inauguración de los eventos, si no que a entrenar. Ya que había pasado una semana de vacaciones y no tuvo, ni siquiera pensó, en nadar. Estaba perdida en otro paraíso.

Luego de haberse alimentado, nuevamente caminó hasta su habitación, la ordenó y tomó su bolso para llevar sus pertenencias y útiles de aseo para después del entrenamiento.

La tarde estaba helada y las nubes cubrían el cielo, pero en ningún momento había presencia de lluvia.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bolin y Mako, éste último yacía aún acostado en su cama. Disfrutar de las vacaciones lo hacía dormir horas y horas. Y mientras que Bolin, quien estaba despierto, pero aún no se dignaba a levantarse, buscaba en el diario, en la sección de avisos económicos, alguna información de trabajos para él.

- Hermano – golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Mako luego de un rato - ¿Estás despierto? –preguntó entrando así sin más – ¡Tengo hambre!

El aludido comenzó a rezongar bajo las mantas de su cama.

- Llama y pide una pizza Bo.

Entonces Mako, quien ya se despertó después de la interrupción de su hermano, se estiro y frotó los ojos para ver la hora. Se sorprendió de haber dormido tanto, pero suspiró aliviado ya que sabía a la perfección que estaba en su última semana de descanso antes de entrar a trabajar con Beifong nuevamente.

Y no había llamada ni mensaje de ella.

El día anterior, ésta le había comentado de lo que se venía esta semana y que ella estaría participando en una que otra competencia de nado, así que hoy estaría, desde la tarde, en el gimnasio entrenando, o recuperando el tiempo que invirtió con él en sus vacaciones. Se sintió culpable, pero Korra fue clara al decirle que no tenía por qué sentirse de ese modo. Que era netamente su responsabilidad.

Treinta minutos después llegaba la anhelada pizza, y los chicos quienes seguían en pijamas, la recibieron y la consumieron con fervor.

- ¿Qué harás hermano? – peguntó Bolin.

- Uhm… nada supongo. Me quedaré vagando en casa todo el día.

- ¿No te juntarás con Korra?

- No, debe estar entrenando. Mañana compite en eso que hay en el gimnasio.

- ¡ah! ¿Irás a verla supongo? ¿Puedo ir contigo hermano?

- Claro – dijo con una sonrisa.

Caminó hasta su habitación luego de haber merendado y de un solo impulso se aventó en su cama. La comida lo había dejado satisfecho y sólo quería seguir durmiendo, pero no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Korra.

"_Mañana te iremos a ver con Bolin. Da tu mejor esfuerzo. Besos y abrazos, bonita" _

Y así se durmió con celular en mano.

.

.

Korra estaba entrando en los camerinos después de haber entrenado toda la tarde y no tenía la mejor cara de todas. Arrojó su bolso con furia al suelo y se sentó en el piso ocultando su rostro con sus manos, para luego abrazarse a sus rodillas.

Allí se quedó un buen rato, llorando donde nadie pudiese verla ni oírla, y para que ni siquiera fuera el objeto de burla de Tahno.

Y cuando decidió dejar de estar así, caminó hacia las duchas para asearse y luego volver a casa, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Mañana sería otro día, pensaba la chica mientras dejaba que el agua caliente rodeara y abrazara su cuerpo.

Una vez ya duchada y vestida salió del gimnasio y decidió caminar por las calles de la Ciudad. Observaba a la gente que compraba sus entradas para los eventos de esta semana, niños acompañados de sus padres que se entusiasmaban por salir de paseo.

Korra se detuvo en seco cuando vio que alguien esperaba por ella en la entrada principal. Comenzó a colocarse nerviosa y no sabía si seguir avanzando hacia donde se encontraba esa persona.

- Bolin…. Bolin me dijo que estarías hasta tarde acá.

- Asami…

- ¿Tienes tiempo? ¿Podemos conversar?

Korra la miraba con preocupación en su rostro, en el fondo de su corazón ella quería hacer las paces con su amiga y ahora, cuando aparece de sorpresa, los nervios comenzaban a jugar en su contra. Con un gesto, la invitó entonces a que entraran a la cafetería del gimnasio. La morena pidió chocolate caliente y Asami un café.

Ninguna hablaba, sólo bebían de su taza y la noche no acompañaba a las chicas, ya que comenzaba a helar, de pronto la chica de ojos verdes se quedó observando a Korra.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó inquieta.

- ¿eh?... estoy algo cansada… - mintió, no del todo.

- Sabes, sólo venía a decirte que… - hizo una breve pausa – lo siento. Me porté como una estúpida al no querer conversar contigo Korra.

La muchacha no hablaba, sólo se limitaba a escuchar a la joven Sato.

- No es tu culpa – dijo bajito Korra – debí contarte antes…

- Es mi culpa Korra, hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera si me lo comentabas o no antes, es mi culpa porque pensé que ya había dejado el pasado atrás, pero… pero aún no lo supero del todo.

Aquellas palabras removían el estómago dela ojiazul, quien con sus manos comenzó a aferrarse consigo misma.

- Dame tiempo para… para aceptar lo que estás viviendo Korra… - le suplicó – eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero perder eso por nada - Asami bajando su cabeza nuevamente le pidió disculpa – soy una estúpida, Mako fue a mi casa, intercedió por ti para que volviéramos a ser amigas…

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó con interés – ¿Mako fue a tu casa?

- Hice una estupidez Korra – la aludida comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa aún – lo besé…

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

- … y él me mandó al carajo. Ahí me di cuenta de que… estaba siendo egoísta…

Korra tomó su bolso y se levantó de la silla para salir de aquel lugar. Asami la siguió con la mirada y actuó de la misma manera, se levantó y salió tras ella.

- Korra, escúchame por favor – le gritaba desde atrás – no lo hice con mala intención.

- ¡Ya lo sé! – gritaba enojada - yo suponía de cierta manera que te seguía gustando y tenía miedo… por eso también siento que… que me demoré en contarte… - suspiró - Asami no quiero ser desubicada, pero quiero estar sola. Tuve un pésimo día y mañana debo competir. Pero… pero gracias por buscarme - se ruborizó.

- ¿Tiempo al tiempo?

Korra afirmó en silencio ante esas últimas palabras y caminó en dirección a su casa. Y ahí se quedó Asami, preguntándose si realmente fue necesario contarle aquello del beso, su intención nunca fue en mala, sólo quería disculparse por aquel arrebato estúpido, pero la lección que ha estado aprendiendo con todo esto es que la sinceridad entre amigas es la clave ante todo y el perdón el mejor de los regalos.

Korra en cambio, decidió sentarse en los escalones fuera de su casa antes de entrar. Lloró durante el camino y no quería que sus padres la vieran con el rostro de esa manera. Su celular de pronto comenzó a sonar y saliendo de todos sus pensamientos lo buscó entre sus cosas y cuando dio con el, miro por varios segundos en la pantalla el nombre de Mako.

- Hola – dijo cabizbaja.

- ¿Korra? ¿Sucedió algo? – Mako se notaba algo ansioso al otro lado del teléfono.

- No ¿por qué?

- Te llamé un par de veces y no contestabas – su voz sonaba triste.

- Mi celular se quedó en el bolso y después me olvidé, lo siento.

Hubo una pausa y Mako bufó un poco incómodo.

- Bueno, sólo quería saber de ti. Mañana iremos con Bolin a verte. ¿Descansa si?

- Sí – dijo secándose una lágrima – nos vemos mañana entonces.

Korra cortó la llamada drásticamente y guardó su celular en el bolso nuevamente. Se levantó limpiando su trasero por si quedaba algo de tierra y luego de dar un largo suspiro entró a casa. Saludó a sus padres con el mejor rostro posible y caminó directo hacia su habitación. Allí se acurrucó en su cama, luego de haberse puesto el pijama. Lo único que quería era que terminara el día, que fuera luego de mañana, ir a competir, dar lo mejor de sí y taparle la boca al idiota de Tahno, y de paso ver los ojos dorados de Mako, ver su rostro y encontrar en él esa sensación de que ella era la única chica de sus pensamientos. Sintió que su pecho se oprimía, después de lo que Asami le contó su cabeza se llenó de dudas. Así que antes de entregarse al sueño profundo le mandó un mensaje.

"_Recién leí tu mensaje, discúlpame, estoy agotada :( Mañana nos veremos. Un beso"_

Cerró sus ojos con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

.

.

Día martes temprano, Korra estaba despierta hace bastante. En unos minutos más partiría al gimnasio, hoy presentaba su prueba de nado libre junto a Tahno, en representación de su universidad, más otros participantes.

Su madre le preparó un desayuno nutritivo y su padre Tonraq había pedido permiso en el trabajo para poder acompañar a su hija en la mañana.

- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntaba su padre.

- Un poco – respondía mientras comenzaba a morderse las uñas.

Y partieron hacia el lugar de la competencia. Korra se despidió de sus padres en la entrada. Para luego toparse con Tahno y ni siquiera considerarlo con un saludo. Cuando entró al camerino se preparó con su equipo y salió hacia la piscina.

La gente ya estaba llenado el recinto donde podrían ver a los competidores.

El profesor y entrenador de los estudiantes de Ciudad República estaba dando una charla antes de que los chicos comenzaran su calentamiento. Korra escuchaba atentamente las palabras de él. Como era la única de primer año se sentía nerviosa, pero le restó importancia al mentalizarse en que debía ser la mejor del grupo y de las demás naciones.

- Bien, la primera vuelta es estilo libre, ahí van Korra y Tahno respectivamente. Luego viene estilo mariposa, pecho y espalda. Ahí tenemos a Sofi y a Mel… - y así seguía nombrando el entrenador.

Cuando éste dejó de hablar, Korra se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a dar vueltas y mover cada parte de su cuerpo. El día anterior había sido un total fiasco ya que su condición no había sido la mejor, y nadie lo es después de una semana de vacaciones sin entrenar y comiendo a cada rato.

- Mira, mira allá está Korra - decía un emocionado Bolin quien entraba con su hermano a buscar una ubicación para ver a la chica.

Mako la observaba a cada instante y también se percató de aquel sujeto que los molestó la vez que ambos estuvieron juntos nadando. Y lo que más le molestaba es que ambos estaban nadando juntos, al mismo tiempo, el mismo estilo y muy concentrados. Mako solamente revoleó los ojos antes sus tontos celos.

En eso logró notar a los padres de la chica y fue Bolin quien se les acercó cariñosamente a saludarlos. Senna al ser vista por el menor de los hermanos, les brindó un caluroso abrazo, como era de costumbre cada vez que veía a los amigos de su hija y Tonraq sólo los saludaba con un apretón de manos. Entonces se sentaron los cuatro juntos esperando por el momento en que Korra compitiera.

Ella mientras tanto, al salir de la piscina logró encontrar a su familia y ver ahí también a Mako la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Tanho quien iba a su lado, notó la preocupación de la morena.

- Oye, eres la mejor de primer año. Olvídate del día de ayer y enfócate en hoy.

- ¿Qué bicho te picó a ti?

- Ninguno, no quiero que seamos la vergüenza de Ciudad República, morena – le guiño un ojo y se alejó de ella.

- Estúpido.

Y ahí estaba ella, parada entre tanta gente que la observaba y al resto también. Sería el centro de la atención por unos minutos, mientras ella nadaría 50 metros, compitiendo con otras chicas de su edad y un poco más. Todas lucían seguras. Unas vestían trajes de baño verdes en representación de donde venían y en otras de colores naranjas. Ella sólo quiso usar su color de la suerte, el azul.

El entrenador se paró al lado de Korra, la tomo de los hombros y le hizo un par de masajes antes de que se subiera al cubo. _(N.A. el cubo, según lo que vi en los videos, es el lugar donde se coloca el nadador antes de lanzarse al agua)._

El gimnasio estaba en absoluto silencio y se escuchaba por los parlantes el anuncio del vocero que estuvieran en posición las competidoras. Korra ajustó sus lentes y su gorra y olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, fijó su vista en el final de la piscina, 50 metros directo que debía nadar para llegar y dar su mejor rendimiento. Todo en absoluto silencio, sentía su respiración más viva que nunca. Inhalar, exhalar y nada más.

Se colocaron en posición y al rato el sonido de un pito les indicó el lanzamiento. Todas al unísono nadaban con todas sus fuerzas, el grito de los espectadores no se hizo esperar y cada quien apoyaba a su favorita. Tonraq y Senna no aguantaron las ganas de seguir sentados y animaban a su hija de pie dándoles fuertes palabras de apoyo: "Vamos Korra" "Más rápido hija" "Tú puedes" mientras que Bolin se mordía las uñas y Mako gritaba en silencio todo su apoyo.

Korra sólo sentía el agua atravesar su cuerpo y cuando al fin tocó la pared del otro lado de la piscina, vio a los ojos de su entrenador el cual con una seña con el dedo pulgar, le indicó que todo estuvo bien.

- ¿En qué lugar llegué? – preguntaba agitadamente la morena a la persona que tenía delante de ella que vigilaba su línea.

- Llegaste tercera.

Korra esbozaba la más hermosa sonrisa de todas. Y nadando un poco más intentó calmar sus tensiones musculares después de aquella batalla consigo misma, antes de salir y darle paso a la segunda ronda de mujeres y luego a los competidores masculinos.

- Clasifican los cuatro primeros de esta ronda y luego los cuatro de las segunda ronda, y así harán la final – le explicaba Mako a su hermano – No son las olimpiadas Bo, ahí hay mucha más gente compitiendo.

- ¿Y que ganan?

- Les otorgan becas para estudiar y un reconocimiento también – argumentaba Senna quien escuchaba atenta la conversación de los hermanos.

Una vez finalizada la ronda de mujeres en el nado estilo libre, procede el turno de los hombres. Y Korra, quien yacía con una ligera bata para no entumirse de frío luego de la competencia, estaba atenta al rendimiento de su compañero Tahno.

El mismo proceso, el mismo lanzamiento. Ella veía con atención el ritmo con el que iba. Y de paso giró su rostro para ver al público como se emocionaba con la aptitud de los nadadores. Y más sorprendida quedó ella cuando vio el tiempo que hizo Tahno y en qué lugar llego, segundo.

El entrenador estaba más que feliz al ver el desempeño de estos dos "prodigios" de su escuela. Aunque claro, para Korra fue sentir un poco de envidia al ver como ese sujeto se fue superando. Pensaba "Cómo debió de entrenar esa semana en que ella no estuvo"

- Entrenador – lo llamaba Korra - ¿Cuánto hice?

- ¡Korra! – dijo sorprendido – si hubieses entrenado y no hubieras subido de peso, hubiera sido el doble de perfecto. Pero de todos modos, ten - le entrega un block de notas – 29 segundos. Un segundo menos que en tu examen.

La joven no lo podía creer y estaba casi con la boca hasta el piso de lo sorprendida. Claro, en comparación a su rival, que había hecho 25 segundos, se culpaba por su pereza.

- Ya, ahora hay que apoyar a los demás en los siguientes estilos. Y mañana pequeña saltamontes, al mil porciento te quiero ver.

.

.

La jornada había finalizado para los nadadores y daba paso a otras actividades en el gimnasio. Korra venía saliendo de los camerinos, con bolso en mano cuando vio a sus padres, a Bolin y por supuesto a Mako. Éste último le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a ellos y mientras que Mako le quitaba el bolso para llevarlo él, Senna se le acercó y la abrazó.

- Hija estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

- Mamá - decía apenada – no hice mucho. Sólo llegué tercera. Podría haber sido mejor…

- Pero verte ahí Korra – esta vez fue su padre quien tomó la palabra – nos hizo sentir felices por ti.

- Gracias – y se unieron en un abrazo grupal.

Cuando se separaron Mako notó algo extraña a Korra, de hecho desde el día anterior, que habían hablado apenas por teléfono, la percibió rara.

En ese momento aparecieron los hijos de Tenzin asaltando a Korra en un abrazo grupal. La morena estaba feliz de verlos. Ikki, Jinora y Meelo habían venido a apoyarla en su momento de gloria. Tenzin y Pema, su mujer, los estaban acompañando.

- Korra, eres la mejor – decía en con el puño en alto Meelo.

- Gracias – reía ante la ternura del pequeño.

- ¿Qué tal te sentiste Korra?

- Es… es genial, no sé cómo describir. Pero una vez que estas tan concentrada ahí, te olvidas de todo. Al menos eso me sucede. Y me enfoque en llegar al otro extremo…

Todos presenciaban como hablaba Korra sobre su desempeño, el qué sentía y cómo se veía a sí misma. Pero se sonrojó cuando se percató de que era el centro de la atención.

- Korra no vemos mañana entonces. Haremos pancartas con tu nombre y lienzos de colores – Ikki era la más emocionada.

- Jajaja, gracias, no es para tanto.

Así se despedía la familia de Tenzin del resto y Meelo como siempre le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a la morena y luego le sacó la lengua a Mako quien veía con gracia la escena.

- Bien… ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo en casa? – señaló Senna.

- Me parece - le sonreía a su madre, luego se dirigió a Mako y Bolin - ¿Vamos?

- Ah yo paso – dijo Bolin – es que quedé de verme con alguien… pero mañana, celebremos en casa – decía animado.

- ¿Una fiesta? – preguntaba Mako.

- ¡Claro!

- Mako ¿tu vienes conmigo? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Si no hay problema, claro – respondió sereno.

Bolin emprendió su marcha hacia su famosa junta, Mako supuso que tal vez se trataba nuevamente de la chica con la que había salido la vez anterior, Opal. Quizás lo obligaría para que, si mañana hacían esa dichosa fiesta, él la llevara y pudieran conocerla mejor. Una vez que comenzaron a caminar junto con los padres de Korra, él buscó la mano de Korra, era de hecho el único contacto que han tenido hasta el momento, ya que con los padres enfrente, ni siquiera había querido darle un beso. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y así se fueron caminando hasta la casa. Almorzarían algo y quizás conversarían del estado de ánimo de la chica, porque Mako quería saber qué diablos sucedía.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Senna se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, ya que su marido debía volver al trabajo y mientras Korra caminaba hacia su habitación Mako la siguió, dejó el bolso de la chica encima de la cama y luego se quedó observándola.

- Te noto extraña desde ayer Korra ¿Qué sucede?

Korra quería contarle lo que había sucedido, pero no con su padre en casa, por lo que prefirió responderle:

- ¿Podemos conversar después que mi papá se vaya?

La preocupación en los ojos de él no se iba. No se imaginaba que estaba sucediendo y comenzaba a asustarse. Bajó un poco la mirada, pensando en que tal vez había hecho algo para molestar a la morena, pero no sabía qué. Korra percibió su reacción y antes de acercarse a él, se cercioró de que su padre no vendría y lo tomó de las manos para luego acercarse y darle un tierno beso en los labios. Él solamente atinó a abrazarla y sentir su aroma a shampoo.

Senna los llamó desde la cocina para que fueran a comer. Se separaron de aquel abrazo que los tenía fundidos, como si hubiesen sido semanas sin estar el uno al otro. No hablaron, sólo sentían el apego de estar en brazos de alguien que te corresponde.

- Arroz, pescado a la plancha y ensaladas – saboreó Korra al ver su plato servido – buen provecho.

Mako también comía con placer, reconocía que la mano de la madre de Korra era buenísima al igual como cocinaba su abuela.

- ¿A qué hora es mañana la competencia hija? – preguntaba Tonraq

- Es a la misma hora de hoy.

- Mako ¿Cuándo vuelves a trabajar? Es una suerte que pudieras ver a Korra esta semana – añadía Senna.

- Regreso el lunes – decía el ojidorado - y aunque hubiese estado trabajando, habría pedido permiso – se avergonzaba.

Y Korra al escuchar aquellas palabras también sintió su corazón bombardear con fuerza. Y Tonraq logró percatarse de la reacción de ambos, lo que le provocó una tonta sonrisa mientras todos terminaban de almorzar.

Cuando se levantaron de la mesa, Tonraq caminó hasta el baño para alistarse antes de salir a su trabajo. Korra y Mako terminaban de levantar las cosas de la mesa y fue la misma Senna la que les dio la libertad de dejar el resto a ella. Entonces el mayor apareció nuevamente, pero para despedirse de su familia. Le dio un beso a su mujer, un abrazo a su hija y un apretón de manos a Mako.

Luego los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta la habitación de Korra, ella echó un vistazo mientras veía que su madre estaba preocupada de otras cosas, cerró la puerta y fijó su mirada en Mako.

- Ayer… Asami me fue a ver.

Mako sólo se le quedó observado.

- ¿Por qué no me comentaste que la fuiste a ver?

- Porque… - bufó - fue una pérdida de tiempo.

- Ella me comentó que fuiste a interceder por mí… para que conversáramos…

- Korra…

- Además me dijo que te besó – finalizó seriamente.

Al escuchar aquello se alteró ¿Cuál era la intención de Asami entonces? Se levantó de la cama, donde estaba sentado escuchando a la morena. Apretó fuertemente sus puños, mientras que Korra, seguía apoyada en la pared viendo como éste se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación.

- Ella me pidió perdón por eso Mako, me dijo que… que entendió que tú ya no sentías nada por ella.

- ¡No me interesa saber qué es lo que piensa ella, si no tú! ¡Te lo he dicho Korra, tú me mueves ahora, eres tú!

Korra lo miraba sorprendida, no lo había visto tan alterado antes.

- Disculpa – comenzó a calmarse y coloco su dedo entremedio de sus cejas para dejar de fruncir el ceño - No te conté porque fue una pérdida de tiempo, ustedes son amigas y veía como estabas con lo que sucedió. Fui a perder mi tiempo, además de eso – refiriéndose al beso – fue como ¡Vete al diablo!

Se sentó nuevamente, de golpe, en la cama de Korra cruzado de brazos. Volvió a bufar para sacar la molestia del momento.

- ¿Por eso andabas extraña desde ayer? – preguntó preocupado esta vez.

- Ajam – asintió con un movimiento de cabeza – pero no sólo eso. Tuve un mal día.

Korra fue a sentarse al lado del chico y comenzó a contarle. Lo primero fue que el entrenador la retó por no haber avisado ni asistido a los entrenamientos esa semana que se fue con Mako a Ba Sing Se. Sumándole a eso, tuvo un mal desempeño en comparación al tiempo que había nadado los 50 metros en su examen de fin de semestre y además, subió de peso, cosa que hacía sentir su cuerpo un poco más pesado de lo normal.

- O sea es mi culpa…

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

Korra lo empujó hacia atrás y ambos se quedaron de espaldas viendo el techo, luego ella comenzó a abrazarlo por la cintura y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Mako.

- No seas bobo.

Y Mako acariciaba el cabello de ella, nuevamente tentado por el olor de su shampoo. Korra se posicionó encima de él y dejando su rostro frente a frente a él, lo vio por varios segundos a sus ojos.

- Korra…. Tu mamá…

- No, ella no va a venir… - las manos de Mako viajaban nervioso por la espalda de ella – sólo bésame – le pidió.

Acarició el rostro de ella y buscó sus labios. Un tierno beso hacia acto de presencia, calmando las dudas en la cabeza de Korra. Se dejaban llevar y si ella quería que la besaran, Mako no se iba a negar, por eso invirtió el juego, dejándola bajo él.

Sus cuerpos bien apegados, Korra sentía el peso de Mako encima suyo, no le importaba, no la asfixiaba, de hecho le entregaba ese calor sabroso que solamente él podía darle. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acomodarse entremedio de las piernas de ella y no paraba de besarla. Los suspiros no se hacían esperar y los roces tampoco.

- Ya basta – dijo entre jadeos Mako – está tu mamá y no me siento cómodo… además… ¿No estás enojada?

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – alzó una ceja

- Por lo de Asami…

- Mmm… - le puso la mano en pleno rostro – mmm…

- ¿Ni siquiera un poco de celos? – le susurró.

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, motivado por la curiosidad. Alguna cosa debía sentir la morena al saber lo que le contó Asami, después de todo preguntó por qué no le había contado nada.

- ¡Ya… basta! – trataba de quitarse de encima a Mako entre risas - ¡Yaaa! Sí un poco.

Mako nuevamente fijo su mirada en ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Te quiero.

Korra al oír eso, no hizo más que sonrojarse y anonadada antes las palabras de Mako, dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Bien, al fin pude terminar este capítulo. El nro. 15 ya de todo esto, la verdad a veces me pregunto hasta cuanto llegaré, y solo me respondo: no tengo idea. _

_Muchas cosas sucedieron en este capítulo. Primero vemos que Korra anda alterada y como no con todo lo que le paso. Además pudieron ver un poco de Asami, y fue ésta la que le dijo todo a Korra. ¿Con que intención lo habrá hecho? No sé. Y bueno también vieron como le afecto ir de vacaciones a Korra jajaja, pero al final a la hora de, pudo hacer un buen desempeño. ¿Les gusto aquella escena? ¿La de natación? Tuve que ver videos de las olimpiadas sobre carreras de 50 metros y era genial, eso sí descubrí que el record mundial no es da 25 segundos como lo escribí en un capítulo, al parecer es de 20 y algo, un detalle que me dejó picada -_-_

_En fin. Y bueno lo más importante: ¡MAKO LE DIJO TE QUIERO A KORRA! Jijijijijij tenía que hacerlo, ya van a cumplir casi un mes juntos y como no va a decirle que la quiere si hay un fuerte sentimiento en ellos… ¡awww si me encantan!_

_No sé qué más se me queda en el tintero, pero amodoro sus reviews y bueno cualquier cosa, me preguntan o me insultan :P_

_Hoy no habrá reviews, estoy algo agotada (mentira!) pero prometo responderles la próxima vez, quizás por MP _

_Pero muchas gracias a: Ary Garcioyama, Kate-Kuran, PandiCornia, Korra-Avatar, Salvatore, galaxy01, SofiaaCaro, Eliza20, Isabella, Melisa, eliza y koreee.95 sin ustedes mi fic estaría ahí en el fondo del baúl de los recuerdos :B_

_Saludos y nos vemos en una próxima actualización._


End file.
